Buddies in Love
by kotsch
Summary: Sakura is tomboyish, sporty and doesn't care about boys Syaoran is athletic, silent and doesn't care about girls.If they're the best of friends, what do they have in common?Read on and find out! SS always!LAST CHAPTER UPLOADED Whew,its FINISHED!
1. Teammates

Author's note: Sakura and Syaoran are both twelve years old in this story. They are still classmates in Tomoeda and Syaoran decided to finally stay for good in Japan. Here, they are close to each other but not (yet) in a romantic sort of way. Oh well, just read on okay? I don't have to summarize it now for you, don't I?  
  
But one thing guys, all I need from you is to please, please, please, please review this story. Pretty please? Help me decide if I should continue this or what. Thanx!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, fine. I don't own CCS or CC! All characters belong to CLAMP. Now, are you guys happy???  
  
Guide:  
  
"-----" Conversations  
  
=-----= Thoughts  
  
(-----) Author's notes  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
TEAMMATES  
  
**SAKURA**(-this name will indicate the person who is talking in the chapter so you won't get confused guys! ^_^)  
  
Hey, What's up? I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Pleeeeeease, just call me Sakura and not anything else. I'm perfectly fine with my name, thank you very much. It's just that, I personally don't think my name goes with my personality. Sakura means "cherry blossom" in Japanese if you still don't know by now and, not that I hate it but well...it's so `girly-girly' for me! Do you guys know what I mean???  
  
Well, enough of that crap. You see, I am basically a no-nonsense type of girl. I like adventure and I absolutely love sports. You can't find me anywhere fussing with the way I look. Unlike my other friends, who comb their hair every minute until they go bald and put powder in their faces which makes them looks like ghosts, I am not, ABSOLUTELY not, interested in those things. Aargh! And the way they giggle whenever they see their crushes pass by... Man! What were they thinking?  
  
They say I'm much of a tomboy and that I don't really act like a young lady but I don't care. Growing up in a house with two guys around you, my dad and my irritating brother, no wonder I am like this! They admire me though, because they say I'm one hell of a tough chick. The tough part was nice but as for the chick part...I have yet to think about that. But still, I'm flattered by what they say.  
  
"Sakura!" A voice shouted behind me. I instinctively turned around to look at the one who's calling me. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of the messy brown haired guy running to catch up with me.  
  
"Syaoran. Nice seeing you late too."  
  
Syaoran snorted, falling into a step beside me. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Obviously, I overslept."  
  
"You? Overslept?" I couldn't believe it. Syaoran is punctuality personified. I figured it goes with the discipline he learned from his family. "That would be the day!"  
  
"I got really tired from that last training I had last night." He took a long sigh. "I am sooo busy, you know?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. " Oh my, how could I forget? The future leader of the Li clan should train very hard everyday of his life to make him become more powerful and stronger! I should not really bother you now, don't I?" I mocked with fake sympathy in my voice.  
  
"Ha ha ha. How sarcastic of you." Syaoran said in a cold monotone.  
  
I laughed. I really liked teasing Syaoran. Believe it or not, inspite of our constant teasing such as this, we're actually the best of friends. Syaoran used to be my rival in capturing Clow cards and he's a jerk back then but now, I discovered that he's not a bad guy after all. With the Clow cards being changed into Sakura cards, all those things were behind us now.  
  
"Thank you very much." I replied. "Now, don't you think we should get a move-on? We're awfully late for our gym class, you know?"  
  
" I know. You don't have to remind me." He retorted. I guessed he's not really used to being late.  
  
"Hey, look! Sensei's teaching basketball!" I whispered at him as we made our way to our class. As I scanned the familiar faces of my classmates, my eyes caught Tomoyo waving her hands discreetly at us. I smiled and waved back at her.  
  
Tomoyo is also my bestfriend, believe it or not. She's my friend since I was still like, really young and we look nothing in common. She's really neat and well dressed and she's good at making dresses but I don't like those stuffs. I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt girl; I only wear skirts unless I really need to but otherwise, you can't make me! But inspite of our differences, we are always there to help one another.  
  
"This should be good," Syaoran whispered back.  
  
"Li! Kinomoto!" Our Sensei looked at us disapprovingly. "Seems like you two are late! I'm surprised at you Li but as for Kinomoto--" he smiled amusingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. This won't happen again." Syaoran said.  
  
As for me, I need not bother to explain and ask for apologies. Our Sensei knew better than that; I am usually late no matter what I do.  
  
"Well, just take your place there with your classmates so we could get on with what I'm going to teach you today." Our Sensei instructed.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
I squeezed at the space beside Eriol and Tomoyo, with Syaoran following suit behind me.  
  
"Hey guys." Eriol greeted. "I can't believe you're late Syaoran."  
  
I saw at the corner of my eyes how Syaoran smirked at Eriol's comments. I nudged him and mouthed, "Be nice". I always can't help but wonder why he never liked Eriol that much. Oh, they're not really enemies...they're more like rivals. As what they say, they are both popular, cute and athletic. But from what I've noticed, Syaoran seems to be the only one bothered by it.  
  
"I overslept." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
I averted my gaze from them and listen to the class attentively. Gym class is my favorite class, obviously. I was right that what we're going to take up today is basketball.  
  
"Now class, I will set up two on two for today's exercise." Sensei said. "Since the class have even numbers of guys and girls, I will pair up a guy and a girl against another team. The first one to make three points is the winner."  
  
After that, the teacher called out the names of who are going to get paired with.  
  
"Li and...Kinomoto!" he shouted. "You're the first pair to play against...Hiragizawa and Muyo!"  
  
"We're partners." Syaoran said.  
  
"Obviously," I grinned. Syaoran is good at sports so it doesn't bother me to get paired up with him.  
  
"Good luck," Eriol called out as he passed by us.  
  
I smiled at him. "Good luck,"  
  
The four of us made our way to the court and took our positions. I seized up my opponents. =Muyo would be quite easy with her small figure and everything but Hiragizawa would be a bit difficult to handle. But we can manage that! = I thought.  
  
As soon as the ball was launched in the air, I made a quick dive for it feeling Muyo's body slamming against mine. I felt the ball in contact with my hand and as soon as my feet landed back in the ground I passed the ball to Syaoran. I watched him make a quick move, doing fakes every now and then, but Eriol is also fast to keep up. I waved my hand, urging him to pass the ball on to me. He nodded after seeing me then, passed it on to me. With Muyo's weak defense against me, I darted across the court and made a jump shot. The ball went in.  
  
"Nice one!" Syaoran shouted amidst the cheering.  
  
The game continued for about a few minutes and so until the game was tied to 2-2. Eriol managed to score both points for his team, which makes sense because Muyo is not really much of help to him. What she just do is go after me and try to shove me away from my partner.  
  
=Maybe the sight of Eriol and Syaoran playing so close to her is too much for her! = I couldn't help but giggle at the thought, noticing how the girl would smile every now and then at the two guys.  
  
I saw an open area and made a motion for Syaoran to hand the ball over to me again. As he just made his way to pass the ball to me, Eriol successfully managed to intercept the ball and caught it.  
  
"Hoe!" I impulsively shouted in surprise. However, I saw that glint in Syaoran's eyes and knew right away that he'll gonna make sure to get the ball back no matter what. Syaoran would never let Eriol upstage him. Just as what she predicted, Syaoran block the ball from Eriol just as he was about to make a shot, then Syaoran ran quickly to the other side of the court and made a jump. The ball went and Swwooosh! A soft sound could be heard as the ball went in.  
  
"Yes!" I jumped up and down happily. I ran to give Syaoran a high five. "Nice shot you got there!"  
  
Syaoran grinned happily at me. "Thanks! You're great too! We really make a great team, you know?"  
  
I nodded. Syaoran and I definitely make a great team. If things will keep up the way such as this, we would come a long way together.  
  
Author's note: So how do you like the chapter guys? This chapter is sorta like a prologue or introduction to the characters. Anyway, thanx for reading it. Pls review then, whatever your comments might be. That would be a big help! Arigatou! 


	2. Just hanging out

Author's note: Hey! I'm finally back with chapter two! Thanks a lot to those who reviewed the first chapter. I am so glad that you liked it. Anyway, a lot of you guys have been telling me to upload the next chapter asap and well, since you asked for it, I'm now giving it to you! Honestly though, this chapter was a bit "hurried", if you know what I mean. Since I have some time to spare, I decided to write now this chapter before I get another ton of schoolwork! I don't want you to wait for so long, don't I?  
  
This chapter will be sort of like the first one, wherein I introduced Sakura's character in the story. This time around, it will be Tomoyo and Syaoran. Don't you worry guys if nothing is still happening that much; I'm going to add the actions in the upcoming chapters. But still, I hope you'll gonna like chapter two as much, if not as greater, like chapter one.  
  
Finally, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW my story! There! Now you can read the story before somebody bonked me in the head ^_^!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay, fine. I don't own CCS or CC! All characters belong to CLAMP. Now, are you guys happy???  
  
Guide:  
  
"-----" Conversations  
  
=-----= Thoughts  
  
(-----) Author's notes  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
JUST HANGING OUT  
  
**SYAORAN**  
  
I took a long, deep sigh. I never did understand why we have to go at Sakura's house and celebrate after school. I mean, we just won the basketball game for our gym class...it's not really like we've won the championship or anything!  
  
= If only she's not my close friend, I wouldn't think twice about saying `no' to her, = I thought. = But since she is, I can't help but agree. = Well, you could say I'm bias. (You sure are Syaoran! =P)  
  
"You know what, Tomoyo? I'm planning to join the varsity next year," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo nodded in encouragement. "You should. I'm awfully sure you'll going to make the team."  
  
As the two girls chatted and continue to walk ahead of me, I watched amusingly at Sakura whose eyes seems to twinkle at the excitement of talking about something such as sports. I've always thought how funny it is that a girl as boyish as she is would get all bubbly and amazed over such little things. I thought she would be tougher than that. But after all, she's still a girl and not a guy so I guess, she still has this soft and sweet side of hers that I sometimes see.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura's voice interrupted my thoughts. She stopped to whirl around and take a look at me. "You're being quiet back there."  
  
I noticed Tomoyo giggled at what Sakura had just said.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran IS always like that. Seems like you're still not used at him being quiet all of a sudden, eh?"  
  
= Precisely, = I couldn't help but agree at Tomoyo.  
  
"I guess so. I think it's scary how he would become suddenly quiet. It's like, he's plotting something against me." Sakura said in that familiar teasing voice of hers.  
  
"You bet, I would." I smirked. Sakura returned my gesture with a big grin.  
  
"You wish! But seriously though, are you still ok back there?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." I answered. "Come on, let's continue our walk so we could get into your house as soon as possible."  
  
= And get this thing over and done with, = I added silently.  
  
Maybe you're wondering why I am acting like this. Actually, I'm not really against having dinner at Sakura's place. In fact, hanging out with my friends is a BIT better than training...notice how I emphasized the word bit. I guess you knew by now that I'm not really Mr. Congeniality. Oh, don't get the wrong ideas, it's just that I'm really shy and everything so that's why I don't make friends that easily. In fact, back in Hongkong, the only friends that I have are my family and relatives. If you would even consider that as friends! Anyway, I'm still glad that I managed to make a few friends here in Tomoeda because it seems to me that people here are, I dunno...nicer and friendlier, I guess. So you can see how glad I am when my mother agreed to let me stay in Tomoeda until I finish my studies, with Wei around to take care of me. But of course, I must still go back to Hongkong to take care of a few matters regarding my obligations being the future Li clan leader.  
  
Anyway, I'm getting way ahead of what I was supposed to tell you (Finally! He noticed it! 0_o). Let's go back to why I never quite like hanging out at Sakura's house. You see, there's only one reason...correction, two reasons. First reason is Kero, which is the guardian of the Clow Cards (now Sakura Cards), who I personally think looks like a reject stuff animal (Aaaaw...you're mean, Syaoran! I like him! ^_^). The other one is of course, none other than Sakura's older brother, Touya.  
  
"Finally, we're already here!" Sakura announced. "Come in, guys!" She gestured for us to walk inside. I let Tomoyo go ahead of me since I am in no hurry to enter.  
  
"Hmmm...seem's like nobody's home." Sakura mumbled. I thought so too, until his brother walked out from the kitchen.  
  
"You're just about in time, squirt! I just finished cooking our dinner!" Touya greeted her, accompanied with a `brotherly' ruffling of her hair. I saw how Sakura's face contorted in annoyance for being called squirt and for messing her already messy hair. But really, there's nothing new to this scene; those two siblings are always like that.  
  
"Hey, we have visitors!" Touya said, finally noticing me and Tomoyo. "Hi, Tomoyo! Good evening."  
  
Tomoyo bowed slightly and said, "Good evening too, Touya."  
  
Guess what Sakura's brother did after seeing me? He greeted me with his usual glare. As for me, I just glared back at him. I was determined to do the same thing until I get something better to do.  
  
"Brother!" Sakura sweatdropped. "Show some manners, please! They're my visitors!" she hissed. At that, Touya mumbled something which sounds like "Good evening, Li Syaoran," then continued to glare back at me.  
  
"Come on, you two," Sakura interrupted again. I was forced to break our little glaring contest to look at her. "Why don't we have dinner now?" she continued.  
  
"Oh, well" Touya sighed. "You guys just go ahead. I'm going to wait for Yukito first. I'll eat dinner with him later."  
  
"How about Dad?"  
  
"Dad called to say he's going to be late today. He said we just go ahead and eat without him; he's just going to eat at the university." Touya answered.  
  
At the motion of Sakura inviting us at the kitchen, both Tomoyo and I turned around to follow her inside. As soon as we reached the table, we settled down and took our seats.  
  
= I just hope that dinner tastes good = I thought, suddenly feeling hungry.  
  
**TOMOYO**  
  
"Here, help yourselves," Sakura said, offering the spaghetti to me (Spaghetti for dinner? Hmmm...Anyways I've been thinking about spag so I guess that's the first food I can think of ^_^).  
  
I took a small portion of it and passed the bowl to Syaoran who willingly accepted it.  
  
"The food sure tastes good." I commented. "Your brother is also a good cook."  
  
"Yeah. It almost makes up for him being such a jerk. I guess we learned a lot about cooking from dad." Sakura replied.  
  
"Hey guys, have you heard the news?" I asked suddenly remembering something.  
  
"What news?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"The school is going to hold a Valentine's party this coming February. Can you believe it? There's even going to be a dance!" I told them excitedly.  
  
It would be an understatement to say that both Sakura and Syaoran looked bored at the news. In fact, I think it would be better if I said nothing at all. I think doing that will have the same effect on their faces.  
  
"So?" Syaoran finally said after about a few seconds or so. "What's the big deal?"  
  
"Don't you get it?" I said exasperatedly. "This is the first formal party that the school's going to have! I mean, only high school kids have dances you know,"  
  
"Oh well, I'm not going." Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Me too," Syaoran piped in.  
  
I looked at them in awe. Sometimes I wonder if these two were normal at all. Okay, I must admit, Sakura is tomboyish and Syaoran's a bit cynical about things but geez...I mean, I'm not really expecting that they would jump up and down happily at the news but can they at least be a little bit happy about it? Just a bit? Especially after I've heard that the school's really going to prepare for it.  
  
"That's too bad, though. I heard that we are all oblige to come."  
  
The looks on their faces were the exact opposite of what they are when I first told them about the dance. The two looked as if a bomb has exploded right in front of them.  
  
"Wha-what!" Sakura sputtered. "Why would they require that?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they want us to feel for once how it felt to be all formal and everything." I answered.  
  
"But I don't even have a dress to wear!" Sakura continued to complain.  
  
"No need to worry! I'm gonna do your dress for free!" I said excitedly.  
  
I mean, this is finally going to be my chance to design a dress for her. I looked at Sakura as I already imagine her wearing this beautiful dress that I already had in my mind. I know she'll look absolutely pretty in it. If only she'll learned to wear skirts more often and try to do her hair more nicely, Sakura will definitely have a lot of guys trailing behind her, asking her for a date. You see, Sakura likes to wear only loose t-shirts and jeans which absolutely do not do her any good except to hide her nice body. There's really no problem with it actually, it's just that, if you're gonna wear the same thing over and over again, it's kind of tiring to the eyes. And Sakura always sports t-shirts and jeans for a casual wear. And about he hair...well, it's really beautiful but she's not combing her hair that often. Oh, it doesn't look like dirty it's just that, it looks kind of messy. I think her hair will help emphasize the beautiful frame of her face if only she'll add some  
beautiful clips in it.  
  
"What? No way!" she replied hastily. "Don't get me wrong Tomoyo, I know you make great dresses, it's just that I don't want to wear one! Don't you think I could just volunteer to be on the organizing committee and well, maybe I'm not gonna be required to attend the party if I helped out?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm sure they'll gonna discuss the party to the students sometime soon."  
  
Sakura sighed. "I certainly hope soon. I have to ask a lot of questions to them."  
  
"Yeah, they better be." Syaoran nodded in agreement. "I mean, Sakura in a dress? For god's sake!" He laughed at the idea.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at what he just said. I'm not really laughing at the idea of Sakura wearing a dress but at the way Syaoran said it. He makes it sound like Sakura acquired a disease just by wearing a dress.  
  
"You're sooooo mean, Syaoran!" I said between laughs. I saw Sakura scowling at Syaoran.  
  
"No really, I mean it! It will just be the same if you imagined me wearing a dress!" He laughed even harder at that. Sakura who can't take it anymore shoved Syaoran at his chair, making him fall off (I personally think he fall off his chair because of laughing =P). However, Syaoran was not bothered; he just sat back again and continued to laugh while Sakura swatted him playfully in his arm.  
  
You know, I think those two looks so kawaii together, don't you think so? (Yeah, I do!!!) If only those two will notice how cute the other one is, they would make a great couple. I mean, look at them! They may be opposite in some ways, but they're compatible in more ways than one! It also doesn't hurt that both are really good looking. However, both of them don't seem to be interested in guys and girls.  
  
I grinned at the idea. = Who knows, maybe this upcoming Valentines day, cupid will finally get them together. = I couldn't help but sighed dreamily. I guess I'm pretty much a romantic person myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Uh-oh! A dance? Seems like our lovable Sakura is going to have a bit of dilemma, don't you think? Will she finally learned how to actually dress and behaved like a girl? How will Syaoran take it? Hmmm...I wonder? Well, hope you like this chapter guys! Again, as usual, for my parting words: PLS. REVIEW! Pls. help me decide if this story is worth continuing or not. Arigatou! 


	3. A Valentines Card

Author's note: Yay! I've finished chapter three! I can't believe I got the time to do this one! I am just so happy that I still don't have that much load to do in school. However, I'm warning you now guys that the upcoming chapters will not be uploaded as fast as the previous two are. I mean, I have lots of exams lined up for the coming week so I have to stop writing this fic for the meantime. I was just so happy about the reviews that I've been receiving lately so that's why I wrote this chapter immediately ^_^.  
  
Again, thank you very much to those guys who reviewed my story! Thanks for taking the little time to say your comments. I am sooo inspired by your reviews! You're just too many to mention but you guys know who you are! Thank you very much!  
  
As usual before anything else, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW (irritating isn't it? ^_^)! The fate of this story lies in your hands guys! If you want the story to be continued then pls. review! Okay, I'll leave you alone now so you could finally read the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or CC, but how I wish I do. All characters belong to CLAMP.  
  
Guide:  
  
"----" Conversations  
  
=----= Thoughts  
  
(----) Author's notes  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
A VALENTINE'S CARD  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
I feel my head aching. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I feel like shouting. This, I couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Kawaiiiiiiiiii!!!!!" Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu cried in unison.  
  
= Whatever. = I rolled my eyes.  
  
Yeah, I know what you guys must be thinking. Of course, I'm acting weird. Call me whatever you want and I don't care.  
  
"What's so kawaii about it?" I finally asked them. We are just talking...I mean, THEY are talking about that dance and suddenly they get all giggly and dreamy about it. You should've seen the looks on their faces, if I'm not in such a bad mood, I would've laughed myself. They got this funny and weird look thing in their faces with matching starry eyes (*_*).  
  
"Sakura, it's so kawaii because the Valentine's party is going to be sooo romantic!!!" Chiharu squealed in excitement which made the hairs on my skin rise.  
  
"And don't forget about the dance!" Rika reminded me.  
  
"How could I forget?" I mumbled glumly.  
  
"And the dress!" Tomoyo added, which made my head ache even more.  
  
"Definitely romantic!" Naoko nodded in agreement. "I've even heard some of the guys already talking about who they want to ask out for the dance."  
  
"You are so lucky Chiharu! I'm sure Yamazaki is going to ask you to be his partner to the dance!" Rika giggled.  
  
"I just wish someone will ask me," Naoko sighed dreamily.  
  
I continue to stare at them in misery. You might say I'm exaggerating, but really, I can't help but to feel this way. I even went to school early just so I could get to homeroom in time, for me to be able to ask our Sensei about the dance. And you know what? He said that we are DEFINITELY obliged to come. Regardless of whether we are in the organizing committee or not. Of course, I asked for a valid reason as to why is it mandatory and he answered me with something like, "Kinomoto, this is the first formal party that the school prepared, especially for you sixth graders (In our country, the 6th graders are graduating students in elementary. Just told you in case you're wondering what's so special about sixth graders. ^_~). We should all be there to support the school." And our Sensei finished it off with a big, goofy grin as opposed to my sulking, frowning face. Then after that, my head suddenly ached and I was in a bad mood.  
  
= I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself, = I thought hopelessly as I imagined myself wearing a dress. I shuddered at the thought.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" A calm voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up to see Eriol, smiling at me. "You seem to have a big problem. Maybe I can help?"  
  
I smiled back at Eriol. I've always thought he was such a nice, polite guy. = Too bad, I don't like guys romantically = I laughed inwardly.  
  
"Thanks. But nobody can help me."  
  
"Come on! All problems can be solved!" He urged.  
  
"Nah. It's about the dance." I smirked. "I really don't want to go."  
  
"Really? I've always thought everybody wants to go. Half the school is already buzzing about it in excitement." Eriol informed me.  
  
"So are you considering going to the dance?" I asked. Not that I care; I just don't have something to say.  
  
"Maybe. It's no big deal." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
  
"Easy for you to say!" I complained while looking at Tomoyo and the others still happily chatting away. "You wouldn't be forced to wear a dress!"  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't be wearing dresses but we got to wear, you know, tuxedos?"  
  
I frowned at him. "I'd rather wear that!"  
  
Eriol laughed at me. I know, he's thinking how weird I am.  
  
"Sakura, you don't have to worry so much. The party's going to be for one night only!" Eriol sat down in the chair next to me. "Besides, I'm sure you're going to look absolutely beautiful in a dress."  
  
I looked at him in surprise. I mean, Eriol thinks I look beautiful in a dress? He must be kidding! Oh well, I figured out that he's just trying to be nice to me. You know, just to make me smile and everything. However, if I am your ordinary, sweet and doll-loving (I don't know what word to say! =P) kind of girl, maybe Eriol's compliments could've lifted my spirits. But guess what? I'm not. So what the heck!  
  
But still, I'm not rude so I just ended up saying, "Thanks."  
  
"And besides, you girls are so lucky!" Eriol continued. "You're spared of the burden of asking somebody out."  
  
I shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Hey," Syaoran said as he approached us.  
  
I saw him scowling as he takes the seat in front of us. I don't know if Syaoran's acting like that because of the news regarding the dance or because of Eriol's presence. Remember, Syaoran and Eriol were not really the best of friends. But I guess, he is always scowling so there should be nothing new to it. The rare times that he smiled and laughed were those times that he teases me.  
  
= Oh, well = I looked at Syaoran who is still frowning at us. = I guess, misery loves company. =  
  
**SYAORAN**  
  
I honestly don't want to approach them. I mean, seeing Eriol around will not help me improve my mood. But I guess I'll look pretty stupid if I just sit all alone in my desk while I wait for Sakura to come around and finish her nice little chat with him. Oh, I forgot to mention. Sakura and I always walk home together. You know, since we're best friends and everything.  
  
= Why are they still hanging around? = I wondered referring to the group. The group by the way, consists of Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol and Sakura. = Classes are already finished. =  
  
I could see Eriol smiling that annoying smile of his when I finally managed to approach them.  
  
"Hey," I greeted non-enthusiastically. I saw Sakura staring at me as I sat down in front of them.  
  
"What's with the long face?" Sakura asked, obviously teasing me. Of course, she knows why. She just likes to irritate me even more.  
  
"Ask yourself." I retorted, teasing her back.  
  
"Please don't." Sakura sighed in annoyance. "I've heard enough about the dance from them." She glanced at Tomoyo and the others.  
  
"What about us?" Tomoyo butted in, finally snapping back into reality. Finally, they were able to steer away from their conversation regarding the upcoming dance.  
  
= That stupid dance, = I muttered to myself.  
  
That dance completely ruined my mood for the whole day. Especially after hearing that it's mandatory. Oh, how I really hate formal gatherings! I remembered back then in HongKong how our family used to hold formal gatherings. They would make me wear these formal and stiff clothes which makes me feel like wearing a straightjacket. And besides, I don't know how to dance. I'll probably end up stepping into my partner's feet for the entire dance. As if, I'm gonna ask someone to be my date!  
  
"We were just talking about the dance and how you guys are so excited by it." Eriol replied.  
  
"Well, isn't everybody?" Chiharu asked in awe. I noticed that Yamazaki was not with her. I mean, they are always together. Anyway, not that it mattered.  
  
"Everybody besides Sakura and Syaoran, that is." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
= My sentiments, exactly. = At least, Tomoyo noticed that.  
  
"I still don't get it why you guys are so pissed off by it." Rika commented.  
  
I saw Sakura rolled her eyes. "I told you, I hate wearing a dress! Besides, I don't have a partner. Nobody is going to ask me out for sure." She waved her hand dismissively. "And frankly, I don't care."  
  
"Who says you need a date to get to the party?" Tomoyo asked incredulously. "I'm going by myself if nobody asked me out!"  
  
"Yeah, me too." Rika and Naoko agreed.  
  
"Well, I still think it sucks." I said, breaking my silence.  
  
"Why? Don't you think that's it cool how we guys finally have the reason to ask somebody out?" Eriol asked me. "I mean, don't you have somebody else in your mind that you've been crushing on lately?"  
  
I scowled even more at him. I mean, for a guy, Eriol could be so much into minding other people's business.  
  
"I DON'T have a crush on anybody." I grunted.  
  
"Aaaww...you're not even asking somebody to be your partner for the dance?" Naoko asked. I just shook my head vigorously for an answer.  
  
"You'll gonna break a lot of girl's heart, Li!" Rika smiled. "Lots of girls are willing to be your partner!"  
  
I looked at her in amazement. I can't believe that the Valentine's party are going to turn them all into...I don't know what word to say, I mean they all sound so mushy and everything I'm beginning to think they're possessed or something. I am soooooo glad Sakura is not like that, but of course if she's like them, she's not gonna be even my bestfriend.  
  
I saw at the corner of my eyes how Sakura laughed at my discomfort.  
  
= She must be really enjoying this, having to watch me in my annoyance = I sighed. I just really wanted to go home.  
  
"Don't you think Sakura looks pretty in a dress?" Eriol continued to ask much to my annoyance.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed in surprised.  
  
I saw how Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu giggled while Eriol smiles, again, that creepy smile of his.  
  
I couldn't blame Sakura if she got all surprised and everything. I mean, asking questions like that... I looked at Eriol in irritation. What is he getting up to, asking questions like that? Anyway, to satisfy their curiosity because it seems to me that we won't leave school until they get my answer, I tried to imagine Sakura in a dress. I frowned hard, while thinking. I mean, come on! This is Sakura we're talking about. She never wears skirts besides our school uniform! I took a glance at her messy hair. And her hair is like, to say it nicely, blown out of proportions.  
  
"I think..." I saw how Eriol and the girls leaned in closer in expectation of my answer while Sakura frowns at me, "She's going to look really funny!" I laughed.  
  
And then I felt my body being shaken so hard until I thought my brain's gonna fall off!  
  
"I should've know what you're going to say!" Sakura said angrily.  
  
The whole gang seemed quiet as they watch Sakura literally yanked me out of my chair. I was surprised she's so mad at me, I mean, I was always teasing her about wearing a dress. And now, she got affected at my joke?  
  
"You are so insensitive!" She continued to glare at me. "But I guess, you are so right Syaoran!" And then she laughed while we all looked at her in awe. Sometimes you know, I think she's gone crazy.  
  
"Gotcha there for a minute didn't I?" Sakura asked happily. "Thought I got mad, huh? Well, as if!"  
  
I sighed in relief. Yes, I admit I may be a jerk at times but still I don't want her to get mad at me. She's still my friend, after all.  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
"Come on, you guys! Let's go home!" I stood up from my chair, still giggling.  
  
I can't believe they fell for my act. Especially Syaoran. You should've seen the look on his face when I acted angry at his little joke about me wearing a dress. He was really surprised. Excuse me, as if I care about what he thinks of me, whether I look pretty or what in a dress!  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to the lockers or something?" I asked them.  
  
"No. Why?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, I still have to pass by my lockers to get some stuffs and leave some of the books I have today. Don't you think we could go there for a while before heading home?"  
  
"Sure, no prob." Syaoran nodded along with the others.  
  
"Arigatou!" I bowed slightly in gratitude.  
  
When we finally reached my locker, I immediately turned the combination of the look and fumbled. I yanked the door open but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Need help?" Eriol offered.  
  
"No, thanks" I said while still yanking the door. "This is always like this."  
  
"Yeah. Locker's here must be pretty old already. Mine is also always like that." Eriol said.  
  
I nodded absentmindedly. I was concentrating hard on opening my locker. Finally, I got to open it after about a few more pounding and yanking.  
  
"At last," I muttered to myself. I was just about to unload the books from my bag when I noticed a pink envelope lying inside my locker.  
  
= What could be this? = I wondered silently as I picked up the envelope. I almost thought that it was not mine when I read `Sakura'. My name was written in the envelope by somebody's handwriting that I wasn't able to recognize. I decided to open it anyway since curiosity is already getting the best of me. The envelope revealed a card in the shape of the heart.  
  
= What the..??! =  
  
Sakura,  
  
Your emerald eyes is all I could ever think of.  
  
Will you be my valentine?  
  
*****  
  
It was unsigned. I stared at the card in shock. I don't know who could've written this. I really have no idea.  
  
I turned around at the group and frowned. I just have to ask them.  
  
" Okay. So who's trying to be cute?" I asked waving the card right in their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Someone is actually asking Sakura out? Who could it be? Well, you have to read the upcoming chapters to find out who it is! But as of now, I'm leaving the chapter there and I just hoped you liked it! So before you go off and read another story, pls. don't forget to REVIEW the chapter! Arigatou! 


	4. New Face

Author's note: Thanks a lot to those guys who reviewed my story!!! And as I've promised, here is the fourth installment to my story.  
  
And before I forgot, I know you guys must be wondering who is Sakura's valentine must be. I must also admit that I am too. ^_~. But regardless of your expectations and whatever happens along the story, I would just like to guarantee that this is DEFINITELY AN S+S STORY. I thought I would just like to clarify that before somebody bugged me about why those things happened. Don't you worry guys, Sakura and Syaoran is in good hands. I could promise you that.  
  
Okay, last reminder. Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Let your voice be heard if you want this story to be continued or not! Okay? So, on with the story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or CC, but how I wish I do. All characters belong to CLAMP.  
  
Guide:  
  
"----" Conversations  
  
=----= Thoughts  
  
(----) Author's notes  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
NEW FACE  
  
**TOMOYO**  
  
I stared at what seems to be a heart-shaped card that Sakura is waving right in front of us.  
  
I peered closely to take a good look. "What is that?" I asked curiously.  
  
"THIS, is a card." Sakura spatted out, looking very disgusted. She handed me the card so I could see it for myself. "Somebody's idea of a sick joke."  
  
Rika, Naoko and Chiharu quickly clustered around me as I anxiously read the card. You could see how we are all wondering what is written in it that could get Sakura all bent out of shape.  
  
"Kawaii." Chiharu whispered ever so softly after reading the card, obviously lowering her voice so that Sakura couldn't hear her.  
  
I smiled discreetly and nodded at Chiharu. I certainly agree with her. This, is definitely kawaii material. I mean, somebody asking you out to be his valentine this early? I also liked the fact that this person chose not to reveal his true identity; it really adds up to the mystery and makes this whole thing more romantic.  
  
However, as I took a glance at Sakura who is busy closing her locker, I decided not to speak out my thoughts. I certainly do not want her to get even more pissed off.  
  
After reading the card, I handed it back to Sakura who just carelessly tossed it inside her bag.  
  
"What's the matter with the card?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You haven't read it, do you?" Sakura retorted. "Ask them. I don't want to tell it to you myself. It's so cheesy."  
  
Syaoran turned to look at me with his eyebrow raised. He was obviously expecting a more decent answer from me.  
  
"It's a valentine's card." I explained. "Someone is asking Sakura out to be his valentine."  
  
"Really?" Syaoran's face looked completely surprised. I could see a small smile playing on his lips but he was wise to quickly wipe it off away. I figured out that as much as Syaoran seems to be amused by the card and how he really wants to tease Sakura, he must've decided not to risk it anymore. Even Syaoran doesn't want to mess up with her.  
  
"Do you have even the slightest clue or idea who could've wrote it?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No." Sakura crossed her arms. "You guys, do you have any idea who could've done this?"  
  
The rest of us shook our heads to answer her question.  
  
"No idea." We chorused.  
  
Honestly, I don't have a single clue. I try to remember our classmates who could possibly do this, but it seems to me that no one has a crush on Sakura. Well, not that I know of anyway. Even though Sakura is popular and has a lot of friends who are guys, nobody seems to be interested at her romantically and gives her special treatment. They all treat Sakura as though she's `one of the boys'.  
  
= How about...Eriol or Syaoran? = I wondered, looking at the two guys intently.  
  
Syaoran is Sakura's only male bestfriend for years now, and it would not be impossible to say if he ended up liking her. They are definitely close with each other and can be seen most of the time together, not to mention the fact that they agree on a lot of things. Yeah, they DO agree on a lot of things inspite of their constant bickering. So in other words, they are compatible.  
  
However, as I glanced back at Syaoran whose face seems to be devoid of any emotions, it makes me think twice at the idea that this all his doing. I also noticed earlier how Syaoran's face looked completely bewildered and surprised upon learning of Sakura's mysterious admirer.  
  
= In fairness, he looks like he doesn't know anything about it. =  
  
So that leaves me with Eriol. As for him, well...he's always been a nice, sweet and polite guy (What's up with Tomoyo? She makes it sound like Eriol is so... ^_~ He he. You guys know what I mean.). Not only to Sakura but also to any other girl that he knows of. Though I could say that, Eriol and Sakura are pretty good friends too. However, during their previous encounters way back then (back to card capturing days of Sakura), it seems to me that Eriol never showed any special kind of attention to Sakura. And if he did, it looks to me like it's just plain brotherly affection to me.  
  
= So if it's not them...then who could it be? =  
  
I guess you could say I'm completely stumped. However, I could still be wrong. I finally gave up on thinking who it is because I've already run out of ideas. I just have to wait and see who is Sakura's secret admirer when he finally revealed himself. Which I hope would be soon.  
  
"I just wish that the person responsible for this would quit it," Sakura muttered furiously. "It isn't funny."  
  
"You know Sakura, I have the feeling that this guy is serious about asking you out." Rika commented, looking at Sakura meekly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
I cleared my throat. " I think what Rika's trying to say is, that this guy wouldn't go to this kind of length just to ask you out. Unless he has other reasons, then he must have a crush on you, Sakura."  
  
Sakura laughed at what I've just said. "That's absurd! Anyway, who would take him seriously? He doesn't even have the guts to show himself to me!"  
  
"I think that's all part of the plan. It makes him more exciting and intriguing." Eriol shrugged at us, looking as if it's the obvious answer.  
  
"This is certainly going to be fun. I wonder who is Sakura's boyfriend will be." Syaoran teased lightly, winking at us.  
  
"He's not going to be my boyfriend!" Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "Shut up, Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran raised his arms in mock surrender. "Hey, knock it off. I'm just trying to make you laugh."  
  
Sakura glared, as usual, at Syaoran. "Well, it's not funny."  
  
We all sweatdropped as we watched the two doing again what they do best. Teasing and arguing.  
  
= Things never change... = I sighed. Seems like Syaoran is back to his old, teasing self. I almost thought that he's not going to tease Sakura today because of what happened but still, Syaoran is again up to his antics.  
  
"I have an idea." Eriol interrupted. "Why don't I treat you guys to a little sundae cone just before we finally go home? So that we could all cool our heads off. What do you think?" He looked at us expectantly.  
  
"Thanks, but what for? You don't have to treat me." Syaoran said sarcastically. I could see Sakura stepping Syaoran on his foot.  
  
"Ouch!" Syaoran shouted in surprise. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Sakura whispered at Syaoran but still it was audible enough for us to hear. "That's because you`re acting like a jerk again, Syaoran. Be nice to Eriol for a change."  
  
I noticed Syaoran glaring behind Eriol's back. I know he wasn't too keen on Eriol being a nice, little gentleman. I remembered Syaoran saying before how he doesn't trust Eriol on his acts and never will he. I think it was because how Eriol managed to deceive us that he is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed and that he even placed Sakura's life in danger. As much as Syaoran doesn't want to admit it, he is as protective of Sakura as I am.  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol sheepishly. "Uh, don't mind him." She said, referring to Syaoran. "But really you don't have to do that,"  
  
"That's okay with me, Sakura. Besides this is also a long day for all of us. Especially after all those exams that we had earlier." Eriol smiled. "I think we deserve a little break for all our hard work. Don't you think so?"  
  
Sakura glanced at the rest of us, trying to check if we're okay about it. I just shrugged nonchalantly when she looked at me. It's okay with me if we head off first to eat sundae although I am also not too sure about the idea of Eriol treating all of us. It's a bit embarrassing for him to splurge his money on us.  
  
"Well, if you insist. But, we would go only to the ice cream parlor with you if you'll let us pay for our own sundaes. How about that?" Sakura offered, trying to make a deal out of him.  
  
"But, I was the one who invited--"  
  
Naoko cut Eriol's sentence halfway. "No buts, Eriol. Don't be silly. We could pay for the sundae ourselves."  
  
Eriol grinned at us. "What can I say? I don't have the chance to object especially with you guys `ganging' up on me."  
  
"You're wise to know that. So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said, grinning back at him.  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
"Sakura," A voice said in my dreams.  
  
= The voice sounds familiar = I thought.  
  
"Sakura," The voice repeated again.  
  
I tossed and turned at my bed, wondering groggily who could it be that was calling for me. After another few more seconds, the voice suddenly became completely loud as if yelling at me.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!"  
  
At that, I bolted upright in my bed at surprise and covered my ears. I lazily looked up at the yellow-winged creature hovering above me.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
I scratched my head in annoyance. Talk about bad timing. I was just sleeping so peacefully in my bed when none other than Keroberos shouted at me.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm already wide awake, see?" I tried to open my eyes widely but it wouldn't cooperate. My eyelids feel so heavy that I can't help but closed it again.  
  
= And the bed sure looks cozy... = I thought lazily.  
  
"Hey, you're dozing off again!" I could feel Kero shaking my head slightly, trying to wake me up. "If you're not going to wake up, you are going to be late! AGAIN!"  
  
"Huh?" I jerked back in mild surprise. I'm going to be late again. So what else is new? However, my subconscious mind is telling me something.  
  
= Math class...first subject... = The thought took me at such surprise that I immediately stood up from my bed and lunged for my bathroom door in one swift motion. It really pays to be an athlete, you know. Or else I wouldn't be able to do these things in a flash.  
  
"OH NO! Math is my first subject today!" I wailed while turning on the shower. "I can't afford to be late at that class! Especially when I'm on the verge of failing it!"  
  
I quickly grab my uniform which I prepared last night and hang it up inside the bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Kero?" I asked.  
  
Kero looked at me in amusement. "I've been trying to wake you up, not only once but THRICE! And on different times!"  
  
I sighed. I am really hopeless at being punctual.  
  
"I'll be taking my very quick shower now, Kero!"  
  
I've finished my shower at an astounding world record speed. As soon as I finished changing into my uniform, I made a mad dash out of my bedroom, waving reminders at Kero along the way.  
  
"Just sneak out into the kitchen for your food, will you? I am really in such a hurry!"  
  
Kero smirked. "What's new?"  
  
I was about to make a quick comment but decided against it. I am really going to be late and I don't have the time to argue with him. I quickly got down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. I found my brother and my dad already eating their breakfast.  
  
"Good morning dad!"  
  
Dad looked up at me, smiling meaningfully. I know, he's already used at this scene; me always in a hurry and scrambling to eat my food.  
  
"Good morning." He greeted back.  
  
"Hey, you're awfully early today squirt!" Touya, my brother, commented. "Really early for your second subject!"  
  
"Good morning to you too, brother." I mumbled through gritted teeth. He's lucky that I am in a hurry or else I wouldn't give him the time of his day.  
  
I immediately stood up from my desk right after eating my breakfast. I grabbed my backpack and my roller blades.  
  
"Got to go," I called out, waving at them.  
  
"Hey, monster! You forgot to comb your hair!" Touya reminded me.  
  
"I am not a monster!" I said menacingly. "And I don't care about my hair! I have no time for that!"  
  
"Anyway, when did you ever have the time do your hair?" Touya continued to tease.  
  
"Come on, Touya. Stop that." My dad interrupted. "Sakura, just be careful out on the road, okay? I know you're in a hurry but your safety should always come first."  
  
"I know dad." I reached out to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Bye," I finally said to them before rushing out of the house.  
  
In a few minutes, after a couple of twists and turns along the road with my ever-trusty roller blades, I finally managed to reach the school in one piece. No cuts, No bruises. You could say that I'm really good at rollerblading. If it wasn't for my roller blades, I don't know how I could manage to reach my school in time. I am just really lucky to just have mastered the sport.  
  
The second bell rang as I entered. I paused on the threshold, facing the classroom full of familiar faces and a short, pudgy man who is none other than my Math teacher.  
  
Our Sensei smiled at me. "Well, young lady, you made it just under the wire. Another second and you would have been in trouble, Miss Kinomoto."  
  
"Well, just go down and take your seat, okay?" he continued.  
  
Still panting and gasping for air, I made my way to my desk which is between Tomoyo and Syaoran. I flopped down tiredly in my seat as I arranged my bag carefully under my desk.  
  
"Nice entrance, I must say." Syaoran mumbled to me. " I think you should do something about your hair. Looks like you've been in a hurricane out there."  
  
I patted my hair ruefully and work out my fingers through its tangles. I know, my hair is a complete mess. But I have no choice to fix myself especially if I know I'm going to be late.  
  
Just then, the door opened, revealing a new face standing tentatively at the door. The rest of the class noticed her too, because I could see that they are also looking at the girl with curiosity.  
  
"Oh, come in! Come in!" Our Sensei said, motioning for the girl to come inside. The girl, whose face looks completely flushed followed his orders and walked uncomfortably in front of the whole class.  
  
"Class, I would like to introduce to you your new classmate, Miss..."  
  
"Anami. Anami Hana." The girl drawled in a soft voice.  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I couldn't help but noticed that the guys, including Syaoran is gaping at her, admiring her beauty. I could see Syaoran looking at the new student with interest.  
  
= I wonder...? = I thought, looking meaningfully at Syaoran.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: A new student, huh? What is her role in this story, anyway? Hmmm...maybe we'll all find out in the next chapters. But as of now, what I think you guys must do is to REVIEW the story. Pretty please? I hope you do. ^_^. Anyway, hope you like the chapter! Arigatou! 


	5. Space cadet

Author's notes: Thank you very, very, very, very much to the wonderful people who reviewed my story! You guys are the best! I'll be making my thank you list at the end of the story to show my gratitude to you! Thank you! *bows down*  
  
Oh, yeah, some people are still surprised with the way I made Sakura in this story. I know, Sakura's (a bit?) OOC here but well, I think this makes the story more interesting. That's what great about writing your own fics you know, you could do whatever you want with it but still giving justice to the characters. (Which I hoped I did). Well, maybe I'll write fics sometime which will follow the original plot or the characters but as for the meantime, let's just say I want to be different, 'kay? Anyway, thanks for those who kindly pointed out that fact. But hey, didn't I mention before in the summary that she's gonna be a bit of a tomboy here? ^_^ Still, I love it that you liked my story despite what you guys are expecting. Arigatou!  
  
Aargh! That is really long, isn't it? Okay I'll make this one short. PLS. REVIEW! Pretty please? I got a major writer's block when I wrote this chap but hey, hope you still like it! Pls. review if you want me to finish this story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or CC, but how I wish I do. All characters belong to CLAMP.  
  
Guide:  
  
"----" Conversations  
  
=----= Thoughts  
  
(----) Author's notes  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
SPACE CADET  
  
**SYAORAN**  
  
"Anami. Anami Hana".I heard the new girl say. My eyes followed her every move as she talked to our Sensei about something and when she smiled timidly at the rest of the class.  
  
I can't really explain it, but there's something about Anami that definitely caught my attention. For the first time in my life, I was actually staring at a girl for too long. Sheeesh... even I, myself, is surprised at my reaction! You see, not to brag or anything, but I do know that a lot of girls are trying to catch my attention but they ended up failing to do so. I must admit that some of them are really pretty but still, I don't care. And you may ask why I don't care at all? Hmmm...let's just put it this way: It's simply because I'm not interested in girls. In ANY girls, in fact. I'm not a woman hater, of course but hey, give me a break! I'm only just twelve years old! I haven't even reached the peak of my adolescence! (Lol! Would Syaoran actually say that? ^_^)  
  
And now...here I am, staring at Anami who is just a newcomer in school? Can I honestly say to myself that I actually like her already? Boy, am I really getting weird by the minute! (You are really weird...O_o)  
  
"...infront of Mr. Li Syaoran. Could you please raise your hand Li to identify yourself?".I vaguely hear our Sensei said. Obviously, as what you can notice, my mind is busy drifting off somewhere else.  
  
"Psst! Earth to Syaoran!.Sakura whispered, waving her hand infront of my face to catch my attention. And if that wasn't enough, I even feel her poking me gently on my ribs maybe just to make sure that I'm still alive. "Hello, are you still there?"  
  
I managed to snap out of my thoughts to take a glance at Sakura. I saw her frowning at me and she seems to be telling me something.  
  
"What is it?".I whispered back.  
  
"I think Sensei has something to tell you," .Sakura smirked at me, looking at me in a funny sort of way.  
  
Upon hearing this, I slowly look up to glance at our Sensei and sure enough, he is looking at me sternly and seems to be irritated at me. I even noticed Anami giggling discreetly at me, looking amused at the whole situation.  
  
"Li, maybe you want to share something with the rest of the class? Or would you rather go back to your home so you could finish dreaming in your bed?.He asked me as the rest of the class laughed at our Sensei's sarcastic remarks.  
  
I groaned inwardly. =Great! Now, she must be thinking what a fool I am! =  
  
"Ano...nothing, sir. I...I just got lost in my thoughts for a minute, there." .I mumbled apologetically. Anyway, I figured out that I'd just tell him the truth since I can't make up a good excuse to cover up my antics. Heck, I can't even seem to get my mind thinking right now! And besides, I'm sure that I'll look even more foolish if I invented a lie because obviously, no one will believe in it.  
  
Sensei nodded, now looking amused at me...or so I hoped. "I see...as what I was saying, Ms. Anami is going to seat infront of you. And while we're at it, I will also instruct you and Ms. Kinomoto to give Ms. Anami a tour of the campus later on. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Hai, sir!.I replied. I hoped I don't sound too happy when I said that!  
  
"How about you Ms. Kinomoto? Are you okay with what I've just told you?"  
  
"Hai, sir. I would love to give Ms. Anami a tour of the campus." She answered back.  
  
"Okay, then. Ms. Anami, could you go now to your seat please?" Sensei instructed her.  
  
As soon as Anami reached her desk, I was surprised to see that she was actually smiling at me.  
  
"Hi. Li Syaoran, right?" She said in a really friendly voice.  
  
= And now, she's even talking to me! =  
  
"Hmmm...yeah.." Astoundingly, I managed to smile back. You see, I don't really smile to strangers but well...this is sort of a different case.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to our school!.A very familiar voice butted in. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura and over here is Daidouji Tomoyo."  
  
"Hello,.Tomoyo greeted across her desk at Anami.  
  
"Allow me to introduce ourselves to you since Syaoran here may forget to introduce us since he is sort of spaced out today, as you can see.". Sakura continued to babble on while Anami laughed softly again, at my expense.  
  
I rolled my eyes at Sakura as I saw her looking and laughing, obviously at me. I mean, how could she embarrass me like that in front of Anami? What a great bestfriend she could be.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed too. Anyway, thanks for such a warm welcome." Anami said. Then, she extended her hand to Sakura who reached out to shake it gently. "Nice meeting you. Call me Hana, if you may."  
  
I watched as Sakura smiled warmly at her. "Call me Sakura too, if you wish."  
  
=How I wish I could be as friendly as Sakura...now they are even calling each other on their first names! = I sighed as I slumped down deeper in my seat. = What's happening to me? Do I really like Anami? =  
  
I really don't know the answer to my question. It amazes me what this new girl can do to me. I hope it's just some kind of phase that I will eventually grow out of soon. (Yeah I wish so too! =P)  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
"Over here is the library and..."  
  
"Syaoran,.I cut him off, eyeing him warily. "This is the music room. The library is on the second floor, remember? I think you got them mixed up."  
  
I noticed Syaoran's face flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah...you're right..He chuckled consciously to himself. "Sorry about that."  
  
My! My...what's up with Syaoran today, anyway? He is definitely acting strange! Gosh, I never thought he could be such a major space cadet! I am used to him being on his usual cool, poised and attentive self and now...just look at him! Hana just arrived in our school and now he's acting really odd or something. Am I imagining things or does Syaoran seems to like Hana? And maybe that is the reason why he kept acting so out of it today. Could it really be that way? Hmmm...it does makes sense though but knowing Syaoran who doesn't like girls, that is a bit hard to believe. But if that is not the reason, then what could it be? (Is she really being dense here or what? ^_^)  
  
"That's okay, Li. I'm sure I won't get lost in this school, anyway. The place is so easy to memorize." Hana smiled at him.  
  
= That must be like, the hundredth time she smiled at him!= I couldn't help thinking. Hey, she is really obvious you know!  
  
I sighed. Now, I'm even imagining that Hana likes Syaoran too! What the heck is going on?  
  
I watch the two of them subtly at the corner of my eyes as we continue giving her a tour of the campus. You know, the whole time we spent together, I could swear, Syaoran's face is smiling the whole time. And yep, you guess it right. Even Hana too.  
  
= What is this, some kind of Mutual Admiration Society? = I couldn't help rolling my eyes.  
  
"So that's about it, I guess." Syaoran finally said, concluding the tour.  
  
I know it's sarcastic but I was really glad when the tour ended. Don't get me wrong, I mean well, it's just that I can't stand all these mushy, admiration, smiling thingy going on between them. You know me, I am not a big fan of romantic stuffs. It actually gives me nightmares. Hehehe. Just exaggerating a bit there but really, I'm serious with what I've said except the part about the nightmare, of course.  
  
I know I'm jumping into conclusions but you can't blame me if I think they like each other. They are always glancing at each other discreetly which is still obvious to me anyway, and both of them seem to think that I do not exist. Try leaving me out and you'll see, there's no difference with the way they act.  
  
"Hey, there's Eriol and Tomoyo!.I said, noticing the two of them waiting for us outside the building. I ran up eagerly to join them. Boy, am I glad to see them! I can't wait to leave the two lovebirds alone!  
  
"Hi, guys..Tomoyo greeted warmly.  
  
"Hey Eriol, I know you aren't yet introduced formally with each other,.I said, suddenly remembering something. "Hana, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol, this is Anami Hana."  
  
"Nice to meet you. You can call me Eriol,"  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Anami smiled sweetly at him which made Syaoran scowl.  
  
"Where are you from again, Hana?" Tomoyo asked curiously as we walk away from the campus.  
  
"I'm from Canada. But I was really born and raised here in Tokyo. My parents are both Japanese."  
  
"Yeah. Obviously you are Japanese. But why did you migrate to Canada if you don't mind my asking?." I asked kindly. I was always wondering how it felt to move to another country. To be honest, I couldn't really imagine that I'll be living someplace else. I love our place very, very much most especially because all my friends are here.  
  
"Well, my father is an engineer who gets to be assigned to different countries. That's the reason we get to stay in different places. In fact, we already lived before in Australia, Singapore, America and even in Europe." .Hana explained.  
  
"Wow," .I gushed. Hana already traveled to lots of places before! No wonder she looks so well disciplined, elegant and poised just like a real lady already despite only being the same age as I am!  
  
"Europe? I was from there, you know." Eriol added informatively. (Or is it England, to be precise?)  
  
I am becoming aware of the fact that Syaoran is falling into one of his 'silent mode' again. I slow down my pace a bit to let Eriol, Tomoyo, and Hana go ahead of us as I walked beside Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, what's eating you today?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked back defensively. Which I personally think is way too defensive.  
  
"I'm not used at you acting like this,"  
  
"What exactly am I acting about?.He turned to look at me.  
  
"Well, for once you are always lost in your own thoughts today. And," .I smirked. "You are acting like a baka today."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders at me, trying to act casually but still failing to do so. "Nothing's up really. I'm just thinking about some things."  
  
"Such as who?".I prompted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know you know what I mean." I laughed. "Wouldn't there be a chance that the one you're thinking or that someone you're thinking goes by the name Hana?"  
  
There. I finally said it. His reaction at what I've said is definitely more than what I've expected of. Syaoran's face looks so red, though. I never saw him like that.  
  
He coughed deliberately and managed to utter an incoherent sentence. "What on earth are you talking about, Sakura?!?"  
  
I stole a glance at the other three who are still busy talking with each other and seems not to notice us. Seeing the situation, I decided to ask my question right away before I forget about it.  
  
"Okay, Syaoran. Spill it out already!.I crossed my arms indignantly. "Do you like Hana or what???"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Lol! I don't know if this chap is short but gomen if you think it is! I didn't really know where to start with it! Anyway, now you know why this chapter is titled such as that. Hehehe n_n. I can't seem to think of a good title to it. Well yeah, before I forgot, PLS. REVIEW! I consider your reviews really important and it really helps me inspire in writing this fic. So I guess, you now know what to do. REVIEW!!! Okie gtg! See you guys next chapter! Arigatou! 


	6. A big favor

Author's note: Surprise! As a gift for you guys who continue to support me in this fic, I've uploaded chapter 6 right away! (I can't believe I think of something already!) Hope you are happy about what I did! You guys have been so nice to review my fic that's why I wrote this one as fast as I can. I was supposed to be uploading this chap next week but I can't seem to find the time to fit this one in so I decided to do this in my spare time. ^_^.  
  
Wow, I can't believe I got all those reviews already! ¦you just don't know how you made me so happy! *jumps up and down with joy* Thank you very much guys! Love yah!  
  
Anyway, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW this chapter! I hope you will continue to still review this fic! Pretty please? Just dropped by a note or something about how I'm doing in this fic especially if you want me to continue this one! Okay, now you can read the rest of the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or CC. They belong to CLAMP. I figured you know that already.  
  
Guide:  
  
"---"Conversations  
  
=---= Thoughts  
  
(---) Author's notes  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
A BIG FAVOR  
  
**SYAORAN**  
  
"Hey, answer me," Sakura demanded. "You like Hana, don't you?"  
  
My eyes blinked a couple of times first before I could grasp the whole sense of Sakura's question.  
  
"What made you say that I like her?"I exclaimed as softly as I could. I quickly take a glance at Anami just to make sure that she is still busy talking to Eriol and Tomoyo. I really never wanted her to hear our conversation. Or Eriol and Tomoyo, for that matter. I don't know, this whole thing still seems to be embarrassing to me. And besides, if they overhear what Sakura and I are discussing about, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let me hear the end of it.  
  
"You're so obvious, you know?" She chuckled heartily. "Besides, you're my best friend. I can see and feel it whenever something weird is up with you."  
  
I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Oh, really?"  
  
"Really." Sakura mimicked. "There's no sense denying it, Syaoran. It's written all over your face." She said smugly.  
  
= Am I that obvious??? = My face heat up at the thought. What if the others notice it, too? That would be like, embarrassing! Especially when people know me as the guy who neglects girls who swarm around him. Sheeeeesh.  
  
"I'm not denying anything, okay?"  
  
"So why don't you answer my question? It's actually very simple. You just have to answer it with a yes or no."  
  
I sighed in annoyance. Sometimes, Sakura can be so persistent! She really knows how to tick me off so she could get whatever she wants from me. And I, being her friend, will give in just to. well, basically stop her from constantly 'pestering' me. This is usually the case, as you can see.  
  
However, how could I answer her question if I didn't know the answer myself??? In fact, I'm very much confused right now and surprised at the new emotions that is taking place inside of me. I can't even tell what I really feel about Anami right now!  
  
"I don't know."I mumbled.  
  
"What kind of answer is that?"Sakura wondered out loud. "Hmp. Fine then, if you don't want to tell me about it then don't. I don't want to twist your arm about it."  
  
"Saku-ra!"I hissed. I don't like it when she goes on doing reverse psychology at me again. Really, she can be so childish at times!  
  
"I'm not hiding anything from you. The truth is, I don't know what I'm feeling about her just right now."I look at her eyes deeply. "I can't understand it myself."  
  
Sakura nodded at me understandingly. "It's okay. I understand. And I'm really sorry about bugging you about it."  
  
"Don't worry about it,"  
  
"It's just that, you know, I'm kind of excited and amused at the same time at the thought of you liking somebody."She smiled at me. "I mean, Syaoran, you're finally growing up!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at what she just said. Does growing up really include all these weird stuffs happening right now to me? If this is just the start of it, I don't wanna think about what will happen next.  
  
"Seriously speaking, if ever there'll come a time you need my help about these stuffs, just talk to me."Sakura said assuringly. "Although I'm not really an expert on this kind of field, though. But anyway, I'll try my best."  
  
I smiled fondly at her. Yeah, I know I said a while ago how a pest she could be, but haven't I told you before that Sakura could really be such a nice and sweet friend, too?  
  
"Thanks."I looked worriedly at her. "Ano.Sakura, Are you okay?"  
  
Curiosity was written all over Sakura's face. "Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Nothing. Maybe you're just sick with some rare kind of flu that's why you kept saying all these things."I teased.  
  
"Am not! Really, you keep me getting amazed at the way you can change a serious conversation into one of your teasing ones." Sakura stuck her tongue out at me. "I change what I've said before. No, you're NOT growing up. You're still the same jerk!"  
  
"Who are you calling a jerk?"I taunted. I was about to continue more with my usual teasers when Eriol finally noticed the two of us.  
  
"Hey, you two! What are you talking about back there?" Eriol looked at us quizzically. "Maybe you can share it with us,"  
  
"Nothing important,"Sakura replied.  
  
"Hey, do you mind guys if we tour Hana in the park?"Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I would love to see that place. Both of them told me that you guys usually pass by there from school whenever you still don't want to go home."Anami said.  
  
"Sure, no problem."I agreed. Anyway, we don't have that much homework to do tonight. It would really be not a problem if we show Anami the place first.  
  
"That's a great idea, Tomoyo!"Sakura tugged me lightly in my arm as we walked to join the rest of them. "Come on, Syaoran! Don't be such a slowpoke!"she added.  
  
**TOMOYO**  
  
"Guys are really following her, ne?"I asked Sakura as I watched Hana talking, not too far away from us, to some of our classmates.  
  
It was our recess and Sakura and I are sitting at one of the benches just outside near our school building. Three days had already passed since Hana, the new student, transferred to our school. The fact that Hana is really beautiful, with her shoulder length light brown hair, fair complexion, blue eyes and innocent looking face, did not escape me. The first time I saw her when she first entered our classroom, I knew right away that Hana is going to be popular with boys. And how right am I, as you could see! Literally speaking, guys are smitten by her beauty and needless to say, they follow her everywhere.  
  
"You could say that."Sakura agreed with me while munching her sandwich. "Hana is already one of the popular faces in the campus."  
  
"Do you think she's really pretty?"  
  
"I guess so. Maybe that's the reason she got so many admirers."She shrugged. "Anyway, what I like about her is the fact that she's actually really nice and humble. Given the fact that their family is filthy rich and she's pretty."  
  
"Yeah. She looks really nice but she's filthy rich?"I chuckled. "Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? The way she act, the way she speaks and even the way she carries our school uniform! It all spells R-I-C-H!"Sakura narrowed her eyes at me. "Just like you."  
  
"I am not filthy rich!"I countered.  
  
"Awww, Tomoyo! You can be so humble!"She laughed.  
  
I smiled breezily at her. Yeah, I must admit, our family is well endowed and everything but still I'm never going to be as popular as Hana. I'm never going to have guys following all around me. In fact, I haven't even known of a single guy who likes me in the first place! Anyway, it doesn't matter to me; I know those stuffs will come eventually and just right now, what's important to me is that I'm with my friends and I'm enjoying their company.  
  
"You know I've been noticing something about Syaoran lately,"I said. "Does he have a crush on Hana?"  
  
"Well, Syaoran said he's still not sure about his feelings but heck, it was already obvious!" Sakura grinned. "Even you can notice it!"  
  
"He still doesn't know, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm sure, he just doesn't want to admit it yet." She rolled her eyes. "Syaoran can be really weird sometimes!"  
  
I glanced around us as I suddenly noticed something. "Hey, where are Eriol and Syaoran?"  
  
"Beats me." Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Oh well, I guess they'll just come around later." I said.  
  
"Yeah. And later would be right now." Sakura answered back, pointing a finger towards the other direction. "Look, I saw Eriol coming now."  
  
I turned to look at the direction she was pointing at. Indeed, Eriol is already going towards us. But, wait! He seems to be holding something! I squinted my eyes to get a better view.  
  
= A teddy bear? = I wondered silently.  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
"Eriol, what is that thing you're carrying?" I asked as soon as he reached our bench.  
  
Eriol smiled at me. "This is a teddy bear as you can see."  
  
"Why do you have that?"  
  
"I was going to give it to you." Eriol replied.  
  
"WHAT???" My eyes widened in surprise. I could see Tomoyo looking as surprised as I am. I know, she's thinking the same thing as I am.  
  
= Why would Eriol give me a teddy bear? =  
  
I must've gave Eriol a look that is really shocked and horrified that the next thing I know, he was suddenly laughing hard at me.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura," He said, still laughing. "I know what you're thinking! But nope, this one's not from me."  
  
He handed me the brown teddy bear as I gingerly accepted it. I turned the bear around as I examined it. I must admit that it was pretty cute, with its brown furs and hands that are holding an oversize heart which covers its whole belly.  
  
"Who gave this to you?" I asked.  
  
"I found it on top of your desk." Eriol explained. "I just came back to get my notes which I left and then I saw it sitting there. I figured he must've placed it in your desk right after we went out for recess."  
  
"Sakura, I think there's a small piece of paper inserted in his left paw," Tomoyo noticed as she gave the bear I thorough look.  
  
Tomoyo was right. I found a small piece of paper and I hurriedly unfolded it to see what is written in it. Well, I think I already have a hint of what is written in it.  
  
Sakura,  
  
I hoped you liked the card I gave you.  
  
I hoped you liked this bear too.  
  
Advanced Happy Valentine.  
  
******  
  
"So?"Tomoyo looked at me with eyebrows raised questioningly.  
  
"I guess it's from the same guy who gave me that stupid card."I frowned.  
  
I refused to let this one ruin my day. I refused to let this thing get past me. I refused to.what the heck! I might as well face the fact that this certain someone will not stop at this kind of acts. Anyway, since I don't know who this mysterious person is, I can't do anything about it.  
  
"He still hasn't revealed himself, ne?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yup. And I hope it stays that way."  
  
"Well, you will have to face him sooner or later." Tomoyo added.  
  
"Oh really? Gosh, I can't wait." I said dully as both Eriol and Tomoyo laughed at what I've said. I was about to place the bear inside my bag when Syaoran finally turned up beside me and decided to join us.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Just around. I was just thinking about.""Syaoran stopped as I saw him glancing at the bear I was holding.  
  
= Ooops.=  
  
"What's that?" He grinned widely. I sighed and take a deep breath. I already know where this is all coming.  
  
I plastered on, what I hope, is a threatening look. "Don't you see, it's a bear???"  
  
"I know. So who gave it to you, your boyfriend???" Syaoran teased. As expected, he gave a very 'smart' comment about it. See, I know he's going to tease me about it!  
  
"How many times will I have to tell you that he's never going to be my boyfriend!"I muttered. I know, Eriol and Tomoyo must be like, sweatdropping again as they watched us bickering. Anyway, I'm not really in a mood for this so I'm not going to ride on with Syaoran's teasing today.  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran said, shrugging his shoulders. He turned to look at Tomoyo and Eriol. "Hey, guys? Do you mind if I talked to Sakura alone?" He asked politely.  
  
Eriol, as always, looked at Syaoran in wonder but decided not to say anything more. Tomoyo on the other hand said something, although I could tell from her face that she's wearing the same curious look that Eriol gave Syaoran.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo replied. "Eriol and I could join Hana over there."  
  
"Thanks." Syaoran said gratefully.  
  
As soon as Tomoyo and Eriol are out of earshot, I finally blurted out what I've been meaning to ask Syaoran.  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?  
  
I noticed Syaoran staring down at his shoes. He looks as if he's having a hard time trying to tell me about something.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about some things and then I suddenly remembered that we only have less than two weeks left before the Valentine's partyâE¦"He started off as I listened to him.  
  
= What's he getting up to anyway? =  
  
"I also noticed that Anami has lots of guys trailing behind her and that--- "  
  
"So that's what you wanted to tell me?"I cut him off. "That you're finally admitting that you like Hana?"  
  
Syaoran glanced at me sheepishly. "Well.yes and no."  
  
"I don't understand, Syaoran."  
  
"Remember, you said before that you're going to help me whenever I'll be needing your help?"  
  
I nodded. "Of course I remember! So what do you want me to do? Ask Hana out for you to the dance? You would ask her out, right?"I smirked at him. "Although I suggest that it would be better if you're the one who ask her personally about it."  
  
"Well, yes, I'll be asking her to be my date for the dance and.""  
  
"Really? You're actually going to that party?"I am really surprised! This is certainly news to me! I know how Syaoran hates formal events as much as I do and now, he's considering going to the Valentine's party? Gosh, he must've really like Hana that much!  
  
"Yes," Syaoran said exasperatedly. "Please let me finish first, Sakura."He pleaded.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. I just got a little carried away,"I grinned.  
  
"As what I was telling, I wanted to ask you a favor about something. A really big favor. I hope you could help me."  
  
A big favor? What could that be that Syaoran made it sound like it's so serious or something.  
  
"Yeah, I would help you. It's the least I could do for all those times you saved me when we were capturing those cards." I said. "Anyway, what is it?"  
  
"Ano.this is really going to sound weird or something but I've think about it a lot and I guess, this is the only way you could help me with the upcoming dance."  
  
I looked at him intently, eager to know what he wants from me.  
  
"Well, Sakura.could you go out on a date with me?" Syaoran asked me, his face flushing as he uttered the words.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: A date??? Now, what could Syaoran be getting up to? Why'd he ask Sakura out for a date if he likes Anami? Any ideas, guys? Wow, I can't wait to know what happens next n_n! And I'm pretty sure you guys are too, isn't it? Well, I hope you like this chapter guys! Sorry for errors if I have some. I actually typed this chap really fast. Anyway, thank you for reading it! Hey, do me a favor will you? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really need your opinions about this fic. Hope you do me that favor! Arigatou! 


	7. Explanations

Author's note: 100+ reviews already?!? Wow...thanks guys! I'm very, very happy because of your nice reviews. ^_^ You guys left me speechless...  
  
Anyway, since I don't have something to say, I would be nice to you guys and let you read on with the story. But before that, I just want to remind you with my usual words: please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! So that I would know if I'll finish this one as soon as possible. Thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm actually getting tired of this but the heck...No, I don't own the CCS cast. Except for Anami. They belong to CLAMP.  
  
Guide:  
  
"----" Conversations  
  
=----= Thoughts  
  
(----) Author's notes  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
EXPLANATIONS  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
"So...what do you think about it?" Syaoran asked hopefully.  
  
As the whole realization of it finally hit me, needless to say, I was surprised. No, make that...I was shocked. Shock would be a more appropriate word for it. Really, I never heard of such a ridiculous idea before! But suddenly, it dawned on my mind that maybe Syaoran is only joking about it.  
  
= Yeah, that must be it! He's just kidding! = Now, that makes more sense.  
  
I let out a laugh. "That...was...good." I gasped in between my laughter. "It's really funny! You can be such a good actor, Syaoran! You almost got me there for a minute!"  
  
"No, I'm serious about it."  
  
"Oh, come on! The whole idea of us going out?!? That is really funny, you know!" I exclaimed, still giggling.  
  
"I mean what I've said before." Syaoran replied with conviction.  
  
Now, what he said definitely made me shut up right away. I glanced at Syaoran to see him frowning at me. He does look like he means business and that he is NOT joking about anything.  
  
"Hoeeeeee???" I said in surprise. "You and me? Dating? Am I hearing things right?!?"  
  
"You don't have to sound so excited by it." Syaoran remarked sarcastically. "Yes Sakura, you heard me right. You're not going deaf."  
  
I looked at him like he lost his mind or something. I almost wished right this instance that Hana never came here in Tomoeda because with the way that Syaoran is acting right now, he is definitely giving me the creeps. And this time, I'm not kidding about it.  
  
"But...how is going out with me going to help you with Hana?"  
  
"Good question." He smirked. "It's because I need some practice."  
  
"Practice?"  
  
I watched Syaoran slowly paced back and forth while assessing his explanations to me. Huh! He should explain everything to me clearly or else, even if I did promise before that I'd help him, I won't do it.  
  
"Okay. This is kind of hard to explain but see, I want to ask Anami out for a date but I'm really afraid I'll mess things up. I never had a good idea how to act or deal with girls around more so in a date. You know me," He shrugged. " I never paid any attention to girls before."  
  
"So in other words, I'll be acting out as a substitute for Hana in our 'dates'. Is that what you're implying?" I asked.  
  
"Errrr...I wouldn't exactly call it like that. Let me put it this way. You would act as my 'date' and critic at the same time." He explained. "You would comment about our date whether you liked it or not. So feel free to say whatever you want. You could say you love it or hate it, I don't care. I just need your views about it. Hmmm...did you get it?"  
  
I nodded. "I guess so." But somehow, the whole idea of it still doesn't make sense to me.  
  
"But Syaoran, you're missing one important point here." I frowned. "Hana and I are two completely different people."  
  
"I know that. I'm not really expecting you to act like her or anything." Syaoran sighed. "As I've said before, you're going to be my critic and that's it."  
  
"Why of all people did you ask me to be your critic? I have no single clue about dating." I couldn't help but smile at the idea. Don't you think it's really weird that I will criticize about something that I have no idea about? It's kind of like going into a battle without you knowing whom you're going to fight off with.  
  
"Because you said you'll help me. I know, I could ask for Tomoyo's help but that would be embarrassing."  
  
"I don't see you getting embarrassed right now."  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "That's because it's you. You're different. You're my bestfriend."  
  
"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "What made you say that I'll help you with your absurd idea?"  
  
"Because you can't bear to see me so helpless," He said confidently.  
  
"Helpless?!?" I snorted. "I never thought you knew such word."  
  
"So everything's alright then?"  
  
"I never said yes!"  
  
Syaoran stared at me as hard as he could. Can staring too much can actually kill a person? Sheeeshhh...that must be the look that Syaoran is giving me right now.  
  
"Okay! I'll help you." I said in mocked defeat. "Although I can't assure you that when it's time for you to ask Hana out, you could act the same way as you are with me. Besides, we're always together, I don't see any difference when we start to 'go out'."  
  
"How many times do I have to explain to you that you'll be my---"  
  
"Critic." I finished off. "I know already, okay? But don't expect me to act all girly-girly for you! I won't wear a dress just for you!"  
  
"Okay, I won't force you." Syaoran grinned at me. "But maybe could you act a bit sweet and loving towards me? You know, just to make things a bit believable?"  
  
I rolled my eyes again for the nth time. "Oh Syaoran, I need you, I want you, I adore you. You really swept me off my feet!" I said in disgust. "Is that loving enough for you?"  
  
He laughed so hard at that. "You could be better, you know."  
  
"Really??? Wellll...sorry! That's the best I can only do! Anyway, I suggest we seek the help of Tomoyo about these stuffs. She knows more about dating than we both do. Tomoyo's really into romance."  
  
"So I've noticed."  
  
"Who knows, maybe she could suggest further stuffs to do for your date." I continued.  
  
"Do we have to?" Syaoran asked, grimacing at me. "Tomoyo can be weird sometimes, you know. I could picture her face right now when we tell her about it."  
  
"As if you're not weird." I laughed. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"Well, I guess I have no other choice."  
  
"Okay. Let's talk to her after class." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You know, you owe me big time for this, Syaoran!" I teased.  
  
"Fine. But I'm pretty sure you'll get your 'money's worth' when you enjoyed our 'date'." He teased back, now smiling at me.  
  
"Huh! Don't get your hopes too high Li Syaoran!" I retorted with confidence, leaning closer to Syaoran and tiptoeing a bit so that we're almost standing face to face. "Don't blame me if you ended up liking me."  
  
"That is, when you notice how cute I am first." He countered back.  
  
"In your dreams!" I shouted and then we both burst out laughing at our outrageous ideas.  
  
**TOMOYO**  
  
"Reallly????" I shrieked.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and I are walking home together later that afternoon. I was surprised when Syaoran came up to me earlier and said that he needs to talk to me. Of course, I was definitely curious about what he wants to discuss with me about. In fact, I was intrigued already since recess ever since that time Syaoran talk to Sakura privately in the campus. I was actually glancing at them the whole time they were talking. Yeah, I saw it all. From the time Syaoran seems to look nervous and then Sakura got surprised up to when they both laughed like crazy. I swear, I can't bear any secrecy anymore seeing them like that. As what you could see, I am one big, nosy girl. But hey, I admit it!  
  
"Sssssshhhhhhhhh!!!" Syaoran immediately hushed.  
  
I glanced around us. "Nobody's around us, Syaoran. Besides, we're already far from school."  
  
"I'm just making sure, okay?" He hissed. "Please, Tomoyo, keep your voice down."  
  
"So what if somebody heard us?" I asked. I really don't see the point what's the big deal.  
  
"We don't want anybody to know about it. As much as possible we don't want any intrigues." Sakura said. "You know how people could give meaning into things right away."  
  
I sighed disappointedly. "I see. So it means to say that I can't tell the girls and Eriol about this?"  
  
"Yeah. Especially Eriol." Syaoran answered.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't help it you know, if I squealed like that. What you guys just told me is really so kawaii!"  
  
Who wouldn't be happy about hearing your two friends dating? Especially if these two particular friends are the ones you like to end up with each other! Although the date may just be a sort of 'make-believe' one, I don't care. As long as they actually started dating, that's all that matters. Obviously, as what you can tell, I'm a big fan of the two. You know, I almost thought before that there's no hope for the two of them but well...looks like things are a 'changin now! Ohohohohohohoho! Now, I could finally use my most prized possession...my video camera! Ohohohohohoho! (Wow...Tomoyo must have already flipped out... O.o)  
  
"So what are you going to wear for your date, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura's face showed pure horror. Just look at that! And I haven't even said the word 'skirt' yet!  
  
"The usual of course! Why, do you think I'll be wearing a skirt?"  
  
"Yeah. A skirt can get you in the mood for your role as Syaoran's date." I shrugged.  
  
"No way! We had a deal about it already." Sakura answered haughtily.  
  
"I suggest that you start your date right away. Because there's no more time left for Syaoran to ask Hana to the dance." I reminded. "I think tomorrow would be great since it's a weekend."  
  
"Tomorrow already?" Sakura asked in surprise.  
  
"You're right, Tomoyo." Syaoran agreed. "But I don't have any ideas yet."  
  
My forehead wrinkled in thought. "Let's see...I think two or three dates would be fine already. You have less than two weeks to prepare including asking her out. Of course, for a date, you should choose the most convenient and enjoyable place wherein there's not that much pressure to talk to each other."  
  
I winked at Syaoran. "First dates can be so nerve-wracking. For your second date, focus on stuffs where you'll take her out to eat. We're too young obviously so formal restaurants are out of the list. Therefore, you got to know your date's fave food and take her to that place where it is served. It would be even better if that is the place's specialty."  
  
I paused to take a short breath before continuing.  
  
"And lastly, I think it doesn't help to try practicing your dancing skills. That's one of the points here right? Syaoran's going to ask Hana for the Valentine's party and we all know that there'll going to be lots of dancing. Anyway, you don't have to worry about the place for your dance lessons. Both of you could go to our house to practice."  
  
"Wow...where'd you learned all that?" Syaoran asked in amazement.  
  
"Watching romance movies and novels." I said as a matter-of-fact.  
  
"Dance??? Do we have to do that???" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, that could help you too Sakura. Especially for the upcoming dance." I replied.  
  
"But I'm not going!"  
  
"Who knows, you could change your mind? Besides, how about your mystery admirer? Don't you want to go with him? " I teased lightly. "Come on, all of us are going! We could all enjoy ourselves there!"  
  
"I'm still not going." Sakura stomped. "Syaoran, if you're not only my best friend, I wouldn't do these things for you."  
  
Syaoran smiled gratefully at her. "I know. That's why thank you very much Sakura. You are definitely the best. I promised someday I'm going to repay you for all these trouble you went to just for me."  
  
I clapped my hands in delight. "So tomorrow it is then?"  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran echoed out while Sakura nodded tentatively.  
  
"Okay! Just tell me Syaoran and I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped. "Don't tell me you'll accompany us in our 'date', Tomoyo?"  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I grinned at them as they stare at me. "And what's neat is that I'll even bring my video camera with me!"  
  
"Hoeeeeeeee...." Sakura whispered faintly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Yay! They're going to start 'dating' soon!!! Oooohh...I can't wait! Anyway, thanks for reading it. If you have any questions 'bout this chap just ask me. And yeah, sorry for some typos. Well, I hope you like this chapter. But please before you go, PLEASE REVIEW! Ok? Arigatou! 


	8. First date

Author's note: Thank you very much to all of you who continued to read and review this humble fic of mine. Gosh, you guys are so nice to do that! I'm really grateful!  
  
So the long awaited first date is actually now here. I hope you'll going to like this chap. *sighs* I once again got a writer's block when I wrote this but hey, I'm just happy to finish this such important chapter. Anyway, please continue to keep reading and reviewing because I will keep writing if you do! So, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm actually getting tired of this but the heck...No, I don't own the CCS cast. Except for Anami. They belong to CLAMP.  
  
Guide:  
  
"----" Conversations  
  
=----= Thoughts  
  
(----) Author's notes  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
FIRST DATE  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
It was a perfect Saturday afternoon; with the sun brightly shining and the sky looking so blue with beautiful clouds drifting slowly in it. I took a sigh and absorbed in all the beauty around me and the freshness of the air. Today is indeed such a beautiful day and here I am, with my two best friends going out to have some fun. It would've been even better if this is just a simple lets-go-out-together-to-get-some-bonding type of date, but no...it isn't. I'm here with Syaoran and Tomoyo today at the recently opened Town Square Carnival because I made a promise that I will help Syaoran to get his date with his dream girl. And as you can see, I get to be the unwilling 'date' for him to practice.  
  
I look around to see lots of people wandering around the carnival and I immediately felt the excitement rush up within me. I haven't told you, but I just love carnivals!  
  
"So this is where you've thought of taking me for our first 'date', huh?"  
  
Syaoran gave me a lopsided smile. "Yeah, do you like it?"  
  
Of course I like it! But I wouldn't tell him that and make it easy for him. Remember, I'm the critic and I intend to find every fault that I can see in him. Yeah, you might say I'm being too hard on the guy but I have a reason for that. You see, this is for the best since if he saw me not enjoying, or pretending to be not enjoying, he would even persevere more in making me do so. I mean, Hana could even do the same thing right? I'm talking about her not enjoying the date, too.  
  
"I don't know. We'll see about that." I answered simply, eyeing him warily. I could see that Syaoran is wearing a casual navy blue short- sleeved shirt and loose jeans. Don't ask me if he looks kawaii in it, I mean Syaoran always looks the same for me, though I must admit that he looks kind of different today. Hmmmm...maybe it's on the way he carry himself.  
  
"You know, you look pretty nice, Sakura." Syaoran commented, eyeing me.  
  
I snorted at him. So the game of flattery has already begun, huh?  
  
"With my t-shirt and baggy jeans, of course I'd look great!" I remarked sarcastically causing him to smile. "Today is a very special day that's why I even wore my favorite attire just for you."  
  
"Hmm-mmm." Syaoran said simply, trying his best to act like a gentleman and gulping down his sarcastic remarks. He looks really funny, though. I guess, Syaoran is taking this date thingy seriously. I mean, he didn't even tease me back!  
  
Syaoran managed to choke back a laugh. "Arigatou, I guess."  
  
Tomoyo look at me disappointedly. "And I thought you'll be wearing a skirt,"  
  
"I never said I will even if you did call me several times last night urging me to do so."  
  
"You did?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo astoundedly.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I was hoping she'll wear the skirt my bodyguards delivered to her last night."  
  
"You actually did that???" Syaoran asked more amazed this time.  
  
"Eh he he." I laughed softly. I know, you don't have to tell me guys! Actually, Tomoyo can really be this persistent especially when she wants her to be! And frankly, I don't know why she's so excited about this whole thing even more than the two of us.  
  
Tomoyo grinned widely at us. "But no need to worry, Sakura! You still look pretty kawaii!!!" She squealed as I sweatdropped.  
  
Syaoran looks at me as if he would be anywhere than with Tomoyo right now. Poor Syaoran. I guess, he's still not used at her being so hyper and everything. I just shrugged back at him helplessly when his eyes met up with mine.  
  
I noticed him heaving a sigh. "So, what do you want now Sakura? Do we get to eat first before taking a ride or do you intend to get to the rides first?"  
  
"Rides first, then food." I replied, perking up despite of my plan to act uninterested.  
  
At that, Syaoran nodded and took me hold lightly in my wrist as he led me further inside the carnival. Tomoyo was just right infront of us filming our every move (much to their dismay...hehehe... =P) as we wandered down a row of booths; glass cases with tumbling buttered popcorn, grills with sizzling sausage, and all those sticky tornadoes of pink cotton candy. There were penny pitches and basketball tosses and darts and hoops. There were even tables full of second hand junk that no sane person would buy and beyond it all were spokes of light, the grind machinery, and piercing screams.  
  
"Okay. Where do you want to go first?" Syaoran asked me.  
  
"The roller coaster!" I couldn't help exclaiming. I saw at the corner of my eyes how he smiled at that. Oh well, I guess my plan is not working so perfectly right now. Might as well enjoy the day so that this one would not go into waste. "Do you like them?"  
  
"I guess so. I even asked my mother to put one in the backyard." He joked.  
  
"This is a small one, but they send you around three times."  
  
"Maybe this one would have fit," he said, as we walked towards the roller coaster.  
  
I had to jockey a bit to select the perfect car to ride in. It was only me and Syaoran who get to ride in it since Tomoyo graciously declined my offer and said that she's just contented to film us. Before setting down to ride in it, I tied my hair in a half pony.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
"My hair would whip off my face if I didn't tie it." I simply answered as he looks at me amusingly.  
  
As we waited for the ride to start, Syaoran told me a Hershey Park roller coaster horror story, which I'm pretty sure he made up. I told a Busch Gardens one (now, where do I get those names?!? ^_^;;), which I definitely made up. We kept one-upping each other while we waited for others to board. I guess, I get a good laugh out of that.  
  
Then all our heads jerked back and we were off. Oh, there's nothing like a roller coaster, the slow climb up, the rush down, then up again, then hurtling down, swish left, swish right.  
  
"No hands," Syaoran whooped beside me.  
  
I raised my hands high in the air and kept them there, feeling as If I could take off.  
  
"No feet!" He hollered.  
  
"What?" I turned sideward, laughing. My hair whipped over my head, the ribbon slipping out. Syaoran snagged it in midair.  
  
My loose hair felt as if it had a hurricane in it âE" I couldn't get a hold of it. I reached over for my ribbon while Syaoran leaned closer but our hands couldn't quite touch. I don't know why but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to hand back my ribbon. I saw him laughing at my wild hair, and then smiling at me, his eyes holding my eyes, brilliant with the wind. We just kept looking at each other, tracks rushing beneath us.  
  
Then the cars screeched to a halt. "Ride over," I muttered and stepped unsteadily onto the platform. Syaoran gave me a hand and I saw that my ribbon was looped tightly around his other hand.  
  
"Need a comb?" Tomoyo asked helpfully as she saw my state.  
  
"Got one, thanks."  
  
My small-toothed comb did nothing for the tangled mess. I comb my hair back in place as best as I could, patting it down self-consciously.  
  
"We need something calm." Syaoran suggested this time.  
  
"The Ferris wheel would be perfect! I could get to ride on the carriage ahead of yours while I get to film you!" Tomoyo squealed as both of us looked at her slyly.  
  
At the start of the ride up in the Ferris wheel, Syaoran and I just kept in comfortable silence with each other, as I gazed outside the seat, looking at the whole carnival.  
  
"So what do you think now, Sakura? Are you enjoying our 'date' already?"  
  
I glanced at Syaoran to see him smiling hopefully at me. I guess, he look really kind of determined to make this one enjoyable for me so that I could give him his much wanted approval.  
  
I smiled back at him. "Yeah. I'm definitely enjoying it. I'm sure Hana would, too."  
  
"I guess," he muttered back. "Arigatou gozaimas for helping me with all of these."  
  
I smirked at him. "Thank me later when you finally get Hana to be your partner to the dance."  
  
When we got off the Ferris wheel, I suddenly had the urge to try the basketball throw.  
  
"The hoops are small." Syaoran warned.  
  
I spent three dollars (convert that to Japanese yen, =P) trying but I guess I'm pretty out of it today, so Syaoran decided to take charge.  
  
"Can I give it a whirl?" He asked me as I nodded in approval.  
  
Syaoran managed to score points and won on the second dollar. He picked out the animal, a round-faced panda, her big paws wrapped lovingly around a clinging baby.  
  
"Here it is." He said, handling the bear to me.  
  
After that, Syaoran told me that he wanted to do the haunted house. The Firemen's House of Fear had to be one of the tackiest places around, plastic bodies bleeding plastic blood, baying hounds whose glowing eyes were red Christmas bulbs, and a very bad soundtrack. I should've known cause my brother already told me about it. It would've been fun as you get to walk through the place, if only I'm not scared. Yeah, I admit it. I'm a scaredy-cat when it comes to ghosts stuffs but I wouldn't dare admit that to Syaoran right now even though he's my very bestfriend in the whole world.  
  
"S-Sure. We could go there." I answered weakly.  
  
"Okay, guys. I'll just wait for you here outside!" Tomoyo said.  
  
I also knew that sometimes, they actually used live spooks, especially in the dark rooms. The blackened rooms âE" where there is nothing but you kept thinking there must be âE" were probably only the scary part. A few people had trouble finding their way out of them.  
  
When we passed the baying hounds, the graveyard, and the room of ghosts that floated in the wind of small, rattling fans, we were both still in line, with Syaoran leading the way infront of me. Then suddenly, we went through a door and plunged into darkness. We stumbled around, reaching for each other. I grasped a soft, strong hand âE" Syaoran's I hopedâE"for sometimes, people had come out bonded with the wrong person.  
  
Then someone who had been hiding in the dark came wailing and hurtling through our line, scattering us. I bumped around but instinct told me where the door was. As I approached it, Syaoran was already standing there. He was very close. I could practically smell him.  
  
"Sakura," he whispered.  
  
"Sorry, no." I whispered back, trying to disguise my voice.  
  
He laughed softly. "I think the door's this way." Then he took my hand.  
  
The next chamber was just as dark. Syaoran and I held onto each other (Whoa! Held on! ^_^) and felt our way around the walls. I felt something soft but I couldn't make out what it is. Suddenly, the spook leaped out and I shrieked. Syaoran grasped my hand hard and pulled me close.  
  
I guess, nothing livens up a haunted house more than real, live human screams. The spook pulled my hair slightly and laid icy fingers on the back of my neck. I buried my scream in Syaoran's chest. His arms wrapped around me protectively. He held me so tightly against him, I could feel the laughter rumbling up in him and his breath in my cheek. I suddenly became aware how his knees and thighs measured against my knees and thighs. I felt the warmth of the whole length of his body. I felt awkward at that and I don't know why, that I pulled suddenly from Syaoran and almost fell through the door into the Chamber of Horrors.  
  
The luridly lit chamber was a welcome relief. If I was blushing because of embarrassment due to the fact that I actually screamed, well, the red light made us both look that way. I glanced at him, then turned quickly to the setups: a soldier being stretched on the rack, a woman standing by a guillotine, holding her own head, and a guy lying on a bed of nails.  
  
As soon as we got outside, I slumped down tiredly in the benches that Tomoyo was sitting at.  
  
"How was it?" She asked me curiously.  
  
"She actually screamed." Syaoran answered for me.  
  
Tomoyo looked at me in surprise. "You? Sakura, you were never one of those girls who screamed."  
  
I felt my cheeks get hot.  
  
"Maybe she's never been afraid of anything till now." Syaoran said, watching me intently. I just raised an eyebrow at him after he said that.  
  
As the rest of the day went on quickly, I must admit that I was actually having fun. After dropping off Tomoyo to their house, Syaoran walked me ours. I was having such a blast that to be honest, when the time came for us to go home, I was kind of regretting it.  
  
"Thanks for treating me to the carnival. I certainly had fun." I said, smiling sincerely at him.  
  
"You don't need to thank me. I was the one who owe something to you, remember?" Syaoran replied, grinning. "I'm happy that you liked our 'date'. It was actually my idea to go there."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. I must say you pick out a good place to go to."  
  
"Thanks. See you at school on Monday, then?"  
  
"Yeah." I finally said before heading off inside.  
  
Later that night, as I lie on my bed recalling all that happened earlier, I found myself smiling at the thought. I don't know why, but images of our so- called date keep flashing on my mind.  
  
= I guess, I really had just fun. = I reasoned out.  
  
Anyway, this is just the first time that Syaoran and I actually go out together to have some good time. I mean, sure, we're always together in school but we never actually plan something outside. Usually we just hang out a little after school or do some hoops in our backyard. So as you can see, what happened today is quite different.  
  
I turned around and sighed, as I remembered again our 'date', ignoring the sudden quick thumping of my heart. I'm just pretty tired from all that screaming and laughing at the carnival that's why I kept getting all these crazy stuffs going on my mind. Maybe I just need some sleep, after all.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Whew! It's finished! I know, there's still not much mushiness but I don't want to rush things up...hehehe...but haven't you noticed that Sakura is now acting a bit different??? Hmmmm...Oh well, I just hoped you liked this one! Okay, now PLS. REVIEW! 


	9. Confusions

Author's note: Arigatou Minna-san for the wonderful reviews I've received especially from that last chapter! I'm so glad and inspired that you've liked it!  
  
Well,gomen nasai for uploading this chappy quite a bit late than the usual. I have my finals exam (yes, we already did!) last week so I've been very busy. *crosses fingers* I just hoped I passed! ^__^;; Oh well...and yeah, I'm not feeling well when I typed this chap so gomen, if you think this sucks. I'm not in my best self when I did this so this chap may not be as good as the others. Gomen nasai...  
  
Okay, I know guys you already know that I don't own CCs! They're owned by those talented people from CLAMP. And yeah, my standard guide still applies. Anything I've missed out??...oh yeah, PLS. REVIEW!!! Lol! I'll never forget that!  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
CONFUSIONS  
  
**SYAORAN**  
  
I am in a very good mood today. I even caught myself humming some sappy lovesong as I walk all the way to our school. Kami, if somebody heard me, especially Sakura about that stupid melody I've been unconsciously humming, I'm pretty sure I'll get a lot of teasing from it. Who would've thought that behind this cold facade of mine lies SOMEWHAT a romantic soul deep inside?  
  
= Yuck. Me, being romantic? What am I thinking?!? = My nose wrinkled in disgust. = I'm becoming more and more of a baka each day! =  
  
To be honest, though this may sound really weird to you guys, I really didn't know why I'm in such a joyous mood lately. I think, I've been like this since...um, Saturday? And yeah, I even found myself excited at the thought of going back to school on Monday and seeing...  
  
"Ohayo gozaimas!" A feminine voice interrupted.  
  
My heart skipped a beat as I saw who greeted me. I prayed silently to myself and hoped that my face wouldn't give away my feelings.  
  
"Ohayo," I murmured. "...Anami."  
  
Anami's beautiful face smiled at me. "Hey, call me Hana. I'm more used at being called by my first name."  
  
"S-sure...Hana." I stuttered. Oh man! Why can't I control myself infront of her! How can I ask her out for the dance if I can't even put a coherent sentence when she's talking to me? Aaargh!  
  
"There. That's better." Hana walk ahead of me slowly, as she opened the door to our classroom. Suddenly, as if she remembered something, she whirled back and takes a look at me. "Oh by the way, can I call you Syaoran?"  
  
My face broke into a smile. "Yeah, I don't mind."  
  
As we got inside our classroom, a few students were already inside talking amongst themselves. Hana and I made our way to our respective seats and I even found Tomoyo already seated in her place.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo!" I greeted warmly.  
  
Tomoyo's face looked amused at me. Well, she must be noticing my good mood today. And I could tell, from the way her face glanced back from me to Hana, what she must be thinking. Especially when Hana and I went at the same time inside the classroom.  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran, Hana."  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo. What's up?" Hana answered. "Any dates yet for the Valentine's party?"  
  
"Iie. No one asked me out."  
  
"Really?" Hana's face looked surprised. "What's wrong with guys nowadays? Are they blind?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her comment. "You're quite the charmer. Anyway, how about you Hana, have you got a date already for the party?"  
  
I noticed Tomoyo glanced at me meaningfully as she emphasized the word âE~date'. I narrowed my eyes at her threateningly. I should've known better how conniving Tomoyo could be when she wants to.  
  
"Actually...I'm in the same state as you are right now." She shrugged. "I'm dateless too, in other words."  
  
"Nani?" I blurted out, obviously surprised. "I mean, a girl as...as..."  
  
"As what, Syaoran?" Tomoyo prompted.  
  
"I mean...as kind as she is wouldn't have a date is impossible," I finished off lamely as I glared at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh. Thanks for the compliment, Syaoran." Hana replied. "But believe me, nobody still asked me out. And I guess, that's just okay with me."  
  
Tomoyo was about to speak when suddenly the bell rang, signaling the start of the class. I don't know what she's going to say next but I'm pretty happy that she wasn't able to say it. You could never tell what's going to happen with Tomoyo around. And that's not even including the equally scheming Hiiragizawa yet! I don't even want to think about it if the two of them get paired up together, given the chance, to form some devious scheme.  
  
= Saved by the bell... = I sighed in relief.  
  
Suddenly, my head jerked mildly in surprise as I heard the door slammed loudly. Goodness, whoever did that could bring the door down!  
  
"Hoeeeee?!? Am I late?" A very panicked Sakura asked, as soon she reached her desk which is just right beside me.  
  
I glanced up to her face and found myself staring at her large emerald eyes.  
  
I gulped. "N-no...you're not. You made it just in time."  
  
I noticed Sakura averted her gaze from me, as if not withstanding my prying eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Thank goodness for that." And with that, she sat down to her seat.  
  
"And oh, Ohayo gozaimas Syaoran."  
  
I found myself looking AGAIN at those emerald eyes.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura." I answered. Right after I said that, my heart was pounding ten thousand times more badly than when I saw Hana earlier. It makes me feel like I'm having a heart attack.  
  
= Kami! Now, something is definitely wrong with me!!! =  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
I looked down and stared at my hands. I don't know what's up with me recently, but I'm beginning to hate every minute of it. Gosh, why can't I bring myself to stare at Syaoran for too long without even remembering our stupid âE~date' last weekend! Every time I see his face, those weird feelings I've been having since Saturday seems to haunt me!  
  
= Ugh. My head is beginning to ache from all these thinking! = I thought miserably. I couldn't help slumping on my seat and taking my head in my hands, looking as if I had the biggest problem in the world.  
  
"Ano...daijoubu desu ka, Sakura?" (*Are you okay*) Syaoran asked me with concern.  
  
I glanced at him sheepishly. "Um, yeah. Of course! What made you say that?"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Nothing. It's just that...you look like you have a problem or something."  
  
I shook my head just to assure him that everything's okay with me...even though I know, it isn't. I quickly took a deep breath to regain my composure. I must make sure to bring back my old self...even Syaoran is noticing my change already. Up to now, I still don't know what's the matter with me but I guess, all I just have to do is fake my feelings. I don't think I'm in the mood to answer Syaoran's questions about it...I know, he'll found out about it sooner or later. Which I hoped he doesn't!  
  
"Ohayo!" Terada Sensei greeted enthusiastically as he walked inside the room.  
  
"Ohayo Sensei!"  
  
I watched him sat down and took his seat. Sensei's face broke into a smile right after looking in his schedule. I don't know, but I have a feeling he got something up with us.  
  
"Okay, class. I need your attention now," he ordered. The class obeyed and in a few seconds, the room became silent. "We all know that the Valentine's party is already on Saturday. To get you in the mood for it, I'm going to give you a very, very easy project..."  
  
His talking was cut off by the groan of the students. I couldn't help even groaning myself! I mean, another project?!?  
  
"Hey, let me finish first class!" Sensei grinned. "Don't worry, I promise this is going to be an easy project. All you have to do is research about a famous couple, fictional or not, and then pass your research paper by Friday morning! And to make it even easier, I would pair up everyone so that the job can be easily done. Understood?"  
  
"Hai!" A somewhat forceful reply came from us.  
  
"I have here these prepared pieces of papers wherein I'll get to draw the names of those who are going to get paired with. IâE~ll start pairing up now, so listen attentively class!"  
  
Tomoyo leaned as if to whisper something to me. "Sakura...I hope you're going to get paired up with the one you like,"  
  
I looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Kinomoto and..." Sensei announced "Daidouji!"  
  
"Oh. We're partners," Tomoyo said. Somehow, I have this feeling that she's a bit disappointed about it. Why would she, anyway?  
  
"That's just fine with me." I shrugged. "I'd like to get paired up with you, anyway."  
  
"Are you sure?" She prompted, grinning at me.  
  
"Of course, I am!" Boy, is Tomoyo weird today or what? She's even weirder than I am! Is it me, or is the Valentine's party turning us all into absolute weirdos?!? First, it was Syaoran, then it is me, then it is Tomoyo...who's next, now?  
  
"Li, you're paired up with..."  
  
I watched Sensei pulled a small sheet of paper before reading out loud the name of Syaoran's partner.  
  
"Anami." (duh. What a surprise. Lol!)  
  
"Hey, we're partners!" I heard Anami said happily. My head turned to look at them, watching their reaction about being paired up. Especially Syaoran's face.  
  
However, I couldn't read Syaoran's face, though. It's hard to tell whether he looks happy or disappointed. Nah. Disappointed??? Why should he? I mean, this is the perfect opportunity for him to get closer to Hana, right? Maybe he just looks kind of shocked because of happiness or something because finally, he already got his chance to ask her out!  
  
= That must be it. That's the reason why his face looks so weird. = I reasoned out. But why do I have the feeling that I'm not completely happy about it? Aaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh!!!! It's those weird feelings again!  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo looked at me, her eyes seem to be reading my soul. "What's the matter?"  
  
I couldn't help groaning loudly at that. "Why is everybody asking me that?"  
  
She patted my back gently. "Because...you look different today, Sakura. You look...confused."  
  
"Nani???"  
  
"You know, I think it's better to accept things as they are." Tomoyo smiled knowingly. "It would make things easier. Sometimes, we don't realize it, but it was just there all along. What's unfortunate is that it have to took someone or somebody for us to realize it."  
  
"Arigatou for the...advice, Tomoyo." I muttered. I know, she's acting weird again but what's funny though, is that somehow, her words seem to stir something inside of me. It felt as if she hit some soft spot within me. No matter how weird, Tomoyo sounds just right now, I have a feeling that she's somehow right about something.  
  
I glanced at Tomoyo to see her smiling understandingly at me. She looks so nice and caring that I couldn't help smiling back.  
  
When I glance at Syaoran, I saw him busy talking to Hana already. The whole scene of them talking closely to each other looks weird to me. But I'm happy about Syaoran...or am I? I know I should be cause he's my bestfriend and this is what he wanted but somehow...  
  
And then suddenly, sensing as if I was looking at him, Syaoran turned back to look at me.  
  
His amber eyes seems to hit me with full force that I hurriedly look in the opposite direction, feeling my face grew hot.  
  
= Could somebody explain what I'm feeling right now? = I thought desperately. But I have this gnawing feeling inside of me that tells me, I already know the answer.  
  
= Could it be that... = I shook my head, hoping it isn't what I'm thinking. But my heart wouldn't cooperate as I felt it hammering loudly inside my chest.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran placed his hand on top of mine. "I'm worried about you. Are you REALLY okay?"  
  
=...I'm in love with my bestfriend? =  
  
I gulped. "Yes, Syaoran. I'm okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Another chapter done! Thank goodness! Nothing much really happened here, as you see, but I've done this chapter just to emphasize the new feelings that are taking up inside the two of them. Well, I hope you still enjoyed this chap. Onegai, please review? Thanks! 


	10. The strong bond of friendship

Author's note: As always, I want to thank everybody for all your nice compliments and great reviews despite what I've thought was such a messed up chapter. All your compliments really lifted up my spirits. Again, Arigatou everybody! *hugs all*  
  
Remember what I've said before about me not feeling well? I eventually found out that I am over fatigued and that really sucks. So basically I got myself confined in the hospital and I just recently got out. Really recently (Ugh. I'm blabbering again.), so that will explain if this chapter doesn't make sense at all. (I think so.) I did this as soon as I was out of the hospital because I know a lot are waiting for the next chappy. So basically, this is just a 'spur of the moment' chapter. Oh well. I guess you just had to read this. If you think you don't like this chap..that's fine with me. I promise it will be better next time! ^____^  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
THE STRONG BOND OF FRIENDSHIP  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
The idea of falling in love with Syaoran haunts me for the rest of the day. It was really such a ludicrous idea that dawned on to my mind but ludicrous as it may seems, somehow...it felt right. Never in my whole life prepared me for this. It scares me about these new feelings that are taking up inside of me and right now, I just don't know what to do about it.  
  
I cleared off my desk and stood up from my chair as I prepare to go home.  
  
"Syaoran...are you gonna walk home with me?" I asked rather half-heartedly. Despite how awkward it feels to me, luckily, I managed to bring my old, cheerful self today. Right after Tomoyo and Syaoran noticed my bleak mood, I've decided to recompose myself so that they'll stop worrying about me.  
  
Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo before looking at me. "Ano...Hana and I have decided to stop by the library and start off with the project today."  
  
"Oh." I shrugged, smiling at them.  
  
"I won't be able to walk home with you today." He said apologetically. "Would that be okay with you?"  
  
"Of course!" Yeah it's really okay guys, believe me. I really want to have extra time for myself to sort some stuffs out. And being with Syaoran won't help me at all! Especially if he's sort of my problem...hmmm, I think.  
  
"Sakura, I'll walk home with you today!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"No problem!" I answered back. Oh well, I don't think I'm going to have the time I needed for myself, but at least this is Tomoyo I'm walking home with; NOT Syaoran.  
  
"So we've got to get going now Syaoran. Oh by the way, where's Hana?" I asked, noticing his partner not around.  
  
Syaoran stood up, joining us as we walk out of the room. "I'm just going to meet her at the library."  
  
"You guys are pretty hardworking," Tomoyo commented. "You're actually starting on that project already?"  
  
"Well...we're just going to brainstorm about it and see if we can come up with something," Syaoran replied. "I've got no problem with it anyway if we start off with it, at least we can finish it sooner."  
  
I nodded. "You're right."  
  
"So how about you, guys? When are you going to start with the project?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I think." Tomoyo glanced at me questioningly. "That okay with you, Sakura?"  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo. The sooner the better, too."  
  
Syaoran came into a halt as we approached the library. "Okay, here's my destination. I'll just see you tomorrow guys."  
  
Tomoyo and I let out a small wave. "Bye. Good luck with your project." I said.  
  
"So...anything you want to talk about?" Tomoyo asked, carefully speaking every word.  
  
I looked at her curiously. Man, I thought they'll going to drop this subject once and for all! Maybe I wasn't a good actress enough; maybe Tomoyo still sees through me. No matter how I faked my feelings and try to look like I don't have something on my mind that's bugging me; I'm sure Tomoyo can still feel it. She's really perceptive and I'm so glad that Syaoran's not like that. Yeah, he can sense it if something was up but I can easily tell him I'm okay and pretend that everything's alright and he'll believe me.  
  
"Nope." I lied. I just hoped this time, she'll believe me.  
  
Tomoyo laughed softly. "You were never good at lying, Sakura."  
  
= Ugh. How observant of her. Am I that obvious??? =  
  
"Is this about, Syaoran?"  
  
My eyes widen in surprise, as if I was caught red-handed. How on earth did she figure that? Sometimes, I couldn't help thinking that Tomoyo can predict the future or something. I mean, how did she pinpoint the exact cause of my little problem? It's bad enough that she noticed I look miserable and now she even knew the reason for it?  
  
"What made you say that?" I asked, rather defensively. I don't know, I couldn't come up with a better answer or question than that.  
  
"Come on, tell me. Maybe I can help you." She replied. And she still haven't answered my question.  
  
"This is just nothing." I said defeatedly. Okay, I guess it's no use trying to hide it from Tomoyo, right? I mean, she always figure it out. And I hate it. Better admit it than make myself look stupid trying to deny it. And she's right...I am not good at lying. So you see, she got me cornered.  
  
"I guess this thing started since Saturday, huh?" Tomoyo smiled. " I knew it would come to this! I can see it even then."  
  
"Sumimasen, Tomoyo?" (*Excuse me*) She's talking weird again! I glanced at her to see her looking dreamily at me.  
  
"You know! The chemistry between the two of you is really different! And it's more obvious than before on your last date!" Tomoyo winked at me. "You two really seem to be enjoying each other's company, there. I could see that."  
  
"That's just your imagination running on the loose! Syaoran likes Hana!" I frowned. "Not me."  
  
"So you like him, ne?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, no...I mean..." I stammered. Oh kami, I messed up this time. Now, I'm obvious!  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I understand." Tomoyo looked at me in concern. "I know you're confused right now. That's why I want to help you, if I can. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."  
  
"I don't know, Tomoyo...I feel really stupid about it." I looked down, staring at the path. "It just happened. Right now, I'm really, really confused. I never imagined I would end up liking him, of all people!"  
  
"Love sometimes has it's own way. It has it's own reasons that we do not know."  
  
"It's not really that I love him already or anything!" I wailed frustratedly. "I'm still in the process of figuring it out."  
  
"I'm sure you will come around to that soon." Tomoyo chuckled. "This is so kawaii!!! You and Syaoran...the mere thought of it makes me so happy!"  
  
I watched Tomoyo as she giggled and get all starry-eyed about it. I couldn't help but sigh seeing her like that. I've never known anybody in my life as romantic as her!  
  
"Maybe this is just some sort of weird phase that I'm going through right now. You know, adolescence or something." I smirked. "How could I like guys in the first place? These things are really such a mystery to me."  
  
"Stop worrying too much, Sakura. Let your heart lead the way. Someday, all your questions will be answered." Tomoyo said. "Well, here's our house now."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for enlightening me, Tomoyo." I said gratefully. "Take Care!" I added as she walked inside their gate and waved at me her goodbye.  
  
As I walked alone and looked up to the sky, I couldn't help sighing. I just prayed and hoped that Tomoyo was right. Whatever my feelings will lead me to, I just hoped I'll be able to accept and understand it. I really do.  
  
**SYAORAN**  
  
"Sakura! Hey!" I called out, as I saw her walking all alone, hoping to catch up with her.  
  
"Syaoran?" She looks at me in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you're with Hana doing your project?"  
  
Before answering her, I took in a deep breath to ease my panting. I practically ran you know, just to be able to catch her up before she reached their house!  
  
"She said she had to get home." I shrugged. "Some of their relatives suddenly want to visit them so their mother called her up to tell her she must go home early."  
  
"Hana has a cellphone?'  
  
"Yeah." I laughed at her question. "Obviously. How can her mother tell her message to her?"  
  
"Stupid question." She slapped her forehead. "I know."  
  
"Good to see you looking the same again, ne?" I smiled. I am indeed happy to see her smiling and well, being the same Sakura that I knew. I guess, I am still not used at seeing her look so down. I've always been used at her cheerful attitude, her smiling face and her sparkling eyes...those are her characteristics which I really like...and love. Matte(*wait*)...did I just said love? Where did that come from?  
  
"I told you. I just had a bad headache earlier ,that's all." She smirked at me.  
  
"Was it that bad so as to leave you looking like you've had the biggest problem in the world?" I asked. I guess you can say I do not really believe her. If you actually saw her face earlier, I bet you'll also doubt her.  
  
"It's that bad." Sakura answered in irritation. "But I'm okay now, see?"  
  
I stopped to grasp her shoulders gently and turned her face towards me so that I could see her face closely. But when I look at her face, I was surprised to see the vulnerability in it, which I never saw in the whole time I've known her. Sakura always look so tough and so sure of herself...but as I gaze into her eyes and feel the depths of those green eyes, I'm not quite sure anymore. Suddenly, I felt as if my bestfriend is changing and that I don't know what to do about it.  
  
But as we stare at each others eyes quietly, I suddenly sensed my face feeling hot and I hurriedly look away from her and just stared straight ahead of our path. Ugh. What's happening to me?!? (I think I've heard this line before from Sakura...if only he knew! ^__^)  
  
"Ano..why don't I treat you out?" I said. "Let's go to the newly opened ice cream parlor down south. I've heard their chocolate sundae is really good."  
  
"That's nice of you Syaoran, but you know you don't have to."  
  
"Well...I want to...if that will cheer you up," I added convincingly. To be honest, I already had the idea to treat her earlier if it weren't for that project that Hana and I were supposed to do, but fortunately it was cancelled so I could now go on with my plan.  
  
Sakura looked at me shyly. Which is a bit surprising since I never saw her shy around me.  
  
"I'm really okay now. Just save your money for your date with Hana."  
  
I frowned at her. What does Hana have to do with this, anyway?  
  
"No, don't worry about it. I still have some money left on my savings."  
  
Sakura looked at me amusedly. "Well...since you insist..."  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura." I smirked. "Although you have to promise to me that you will not empty all the parlor's ice cream with your huge appetite and everything," I teased lightly.  
  
I watched her face turned into a frown because of what I've said. "Syaoran! You're so mean! I do not have a voracious appetite!"  
  
I laughed heartily as I watch her get all bent out of shape. I guess, I'm just happy to see her back to her usual self.  
  
"What's so funny?" She demanded, crossing her arms impatiently as she watched me laughed.  
  
I pinched her nose lightly. "You. Hey, let's go...the ice cream's waiting for us."  
  
Now, it's her turn to laugh. "It seems to me that you're the one who have a voracious appetite...especially for ice creams. CHOCOLATE flavored, at that."  
  
"You could say that," I grinned. I glanced at Sakura to see her face looking up at me fondly. And the way she looks at me makes my heart doing again all these weird things. I felt my heart all jumpy and fluttery again.  
  
And you know what's the weirdest thing that happen to me again today, right after I look at Sakura???  
  
I blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: At least, I finished this chap. This is just basically my transition for the next important chapter. Which is their upcoming last date, the dance lessons. Well, I basically ruined the next chap, ne? But that's okay. Well, I still need your reviews guys for this chap. Say if you don't like it, but please don't flame ^__^. Okay, I got to take a bit of my vacation so I'll be uploading the next chapter a bit late. I hope you understand. Arigatou! 


	11. Dance lessons

Author's notes: I'm going to just make this short guys since I'm really in a bit of a hurry. Thank you to everybody who read the last chapter and said they've liked it! You are all so sweet! And gomen nasai for errors on this chap, I wasn't able to proof read it since I am indeed in a hurry. I'll revise it again next time, when I got the chance to read this. And lastly, pls. review. This chapter is my offer to all of you before I go for a week- long or more than that vacation. I'm going to miss you all! Hope you like this one!  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
DANCE LESSONS  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
"Syaoran's really late." I muttered as I glanced at the old grandfather clock of the Daidouji's family.  
  
"Well, maybe they're still up doing their project." Tomoyo answered as she came back inside their huge living room, carrying a pitcher of fresh orange juice.  
  
"Here, why don't we drink this first while waiting for Syaoran to arrived," she offered, setting down the pitcher infront of me.  
  
"Arigatou." I replied gratefully. It seems to me that Hana and Syaoran apparently wasn't able to finish their project sooner than what he expected. And Syaoran and I still have to practice the much dreaded dance lessons today after their project.  
  
I sighed. I'm already getting a bit bored and tired waiting for him.  
  
"So, what do we do now Tomoyo?" I asked. "We've just finished our project and we don't have anything to do now. I'm getting bored already."  
  
That's right, guys. You've heard me right. Even though it's only Wednesday today, Tomoyo and I have decided to finish off our project already since we've all agreed earlier that while we wait for Syaoran to finish their meeting, we'll do at least something productive. Thanks to the wonders of technology, such as the Internet, our group finished our research in a flash. So now, we've got nothing left to do and just what I've said, I'm already getting bored. And it doesn't help to know that I don't actually look forward to what's going to happen next. Our dance lessons doesn't exactly thrilled me before, and even though I have all these weird feeling towards my bestfriend now, it still wasn't able to manage raising the level of my enthusiasm even for a bit. Even more so, it just made me even feel more nervous.  
  
"Hmmm...why don't we talk about your secret valentine's?" Tomoyo giggled. "It was really funny seeing your face earlier when you received that beautiful angel figurine right before the class. You look like you're going to explode in any minute!"  
  
I grunted in exasperation, as I remembered what happened this morning. "You don't have to remind me, Tomoyo."  
  
Well, since Tomoyo brought it up, I have no choice but to recount what happened today to all of you. I'm just going to make it short and clear since, you know, my so-called admirer still disgusts me. You see, when I went to class this morning, as soon as I've entered our room, all our classmates suddenly whistled and giggled and got all hyper. I'm not really that dense not to know that something weird was up and unfortunately, it's about me. As I walk towards my desk, I've even heard some of my classmates whispering about whom I'm going with to that stupid party. As if, I'm going there! Anyway, when I look around, the first face I've noticed was Syaoran's and boy, does he look angry! Well, I think so. And then, when I glanced at my desk, there was that thing. And as usual, it even have a note attached to it. And when I read the note, there was this thing written in it:  
  
Sakura,  
  
Angels are friends who lifted us to our feet, especially during in times of trouble.  
  
Let me be that angel to guide you.  
  
******  
  
Of course, it freaked me out. Although, whoever send this thing to me seems to know I've got some sort of dilemma right now and that got me confused. And what's really weird is that the guy keeps talking about friendship. And not about romantic stuffs. And you know, what's really bad about what happened earlier? Now, the whole class knows I've got some secret admirer and that they really found it very romantic and interesting. Man, suddenly I had a lovelife! Ugh. Isn't that really scary? I'm even getting goosebumps now just by recalling what had happened!  
  
"But don't you think he's sweet?" Tomoyo asked breathlessly, looking as if she'd just watch a romance movie. "Plus, the figurine really looks elegant. He's one tender guy, I suppose."  
  
I drink first some juice before answering. "Tomoyo, I think it's high time you got yourself a boyfriend so that you can pour all that romance into someone else." I chuckled softly. "Got anyone in your mind right now?"  
  
"Iie." She shook her head furiously. "I don't have time for that. I'm very busy with my extracurricular stuffs."  
  
I smiled teasingly. "Maybe you're not telling me something."  
  
Tomoyo laugh softly. "It seems to me that you're also bitten by that Valentine's bug on the loose right now. Maybe you're the one who needs a boyfriend. Don't you think so?"  
  
My smile disappeared and was replaced by a small frown. "I don't think so. Come on, why don't we do something else rather than discuss my nonexistent lovelife? It seems to me that Syaoran's still not arriving any sooner."  
  
I took another frustrated glance at their clock. Syaoran's already late for almost an hour now! It's a good thing that we don't have any assignments for tomorrow and that we're already done with our project, or else...  
  
"I have an idea!" Tomoyo exclaimed suddenly, which startled me that I jump about an inch in my seat. She tugged me lightly in my arms as she drag me in whatever direction she's going. "This is certainly fun and not boring, trust me."  
  
"What on earth are you up to?"  
  
She smiled mischievously at me. "You'll see."  
  
As we ended up inside Tomoyo's bedroom, I eventually found out what her idea of fun was. And I don't like it! Next time, I should've just kept my mouth shut when I'm bored rather that ask her what to do.  
  
"Iie, Tomoyo! Never in my life will I do that!" I shook my head in disagreement.  
  
"Onegai, Sakura?" She pleaded. "Just this once?"  
  
"I'm NOT going to have any makeovers." I said stubbornly. "Don't you think I look good enough?"  
  
"Of course, you look really kawaii, Sakura! Gorgeous, in fact." Tomoyo answered earnestly, although her praises still doesn't get to me. No matter how many times she'll flatter me, I won't do it. It's so absurd!  
  
"Then, I don't think I need a make-over." I stand up. "Let's just go downstairs and wait for Syaoran."  
  
"Tell you what, you don't have to look like that infront of Syaoran." Tomoyo bargained. "You can wash the make-up off and change back into your clothes right after you saw yourself."  
  
"Then what's the purpose of doing it if I'll change back again?" I asked in disbelief. Really, it doesn't makes sense!  
  
"First and foremost, weâE~re doing something rather than sit downstairs and get bored. Second, I really want to see how you'll look like when you're all dressed up!" Tomoyo explained. " You said you're not going to the dance so you don't get to wear these fancy dresses and we don't get to see you! So I think you should at least know what it feels like to get all glamorous and those stuffs!"  
  
"You can not convince me, Tomoyo."  
  
"Okay, you don't have to wear a dress. Maybe just some blouses or something. As long as it looks feminine." She continued to negotiate. "Just think of it as a play, Sakura. Like you're just acting out. Eventually, you know, someday you'll have to wear these stuffs too."  
  
"Demo TomoyoâE"" I started but I was cut short by Tomoyo's pleading voice.  
  
"Just this once, onegai? Promise, right after this I wouldn't bother you with girly stuffs anymore."  
  
As I look at my bestfriend's hopeful face, I suddenly couldn't bring myself to argue with her anymore. Tomoyo looks really serious about it and I guess, I don't have the heart to shatter what she really wants. This is really not a big deal right? Besides, she said I could get to wash off the make-up right away so basically I don't have anything to lose that much. Right, guys?  
  
I took a deep, nervous breath before replying. "Okay, Tomoyo. I'm going to do it."  
  
At that, she squealed happily and hug me tight. Oh well, at least it made my bestfriend really happy.  
  
"Right after this, you will not bug me anymore about dressing up, okay?"  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo nodded happily. Immediately, she is on the work as she rummaged around her room for all the materials she's going to need while I sat helplessly on a chair infront of her vanity mirror.  
  
"Can I close my eyes while you apply all that paint on my face?" I asked.  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "You can call this make-up, Sakura. Sure, you can close your eyes."  
  
A few minutes later, after a few more sighing and grunting, at last, my ordeal is already finished. It is indeed a makeover, complete with all the works. From my hair, to my face, to my attire.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! You look so kawaii!" Tomoyo shrieked as I stood up from the chair, not glancing at my reflection. Basically I still haven't seen my change since I practically got my eyes close the whole time, except of course when I got dressed, because I am afraid to see what I look like. I'm pretty sure that I look like an idiot dressed in some girly stuff.  
  
"Now that you're happy, can I change back to my old self now?"  
  
"Don't you want to see what you look like?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Oh Sakura, you have to! Come on, let's go downstairs."  
  
"Nani?" I exclaimed. "Why do I have to go down?"  
  
"We'll go to the room where you'll practice your dance with Syaoran later." Tomoyo answered. "It has this large mirror where you can get to see your whole body. Come on!"  
  
Tomoyo tugged me again, giving me no time to object. Everything is happening so fast that I wasn't able to defend myself. But if this will keep her from not bugging me anymore, I guess I'll just go on with it for a little bit more.  
  
"Take a look at yourself now, Sakura." I heard her say proudly a few minutes later as soon as we reached their small, ballroom inspired room (Whoa! It rhymes! Lol!).  
  
I braced myself for the reflection I'm about to see as I took a glance at the mirror. But as I look at the mirror before me, I couldn't believe what I am seeing! I wouldn't have notice myself!  
  
Tomoyo has decided to let my hair down adding just a small, pink barrette on the left side. She applied the faintest hint of a blush on my cheeks, giving me a natural look and finishing it off with just a light dab of lip gloss and powder. Since I objected in wearing a dress, Tomoyo settled for a pink blouse and white Capri pants instead. And she capped off my attire with a simple sandals.  
  
"You look really kawaii, don't you agree?"  
  
"Well..." I trailed off still shock from what I'm seeing. I never expected I'll look like a real young lady, just by wearing these simple stuffs. Really. It's amazing what little tidying can do to a person!  
  
Suddenly, one of their maids peeked inside the door. "Ms. Tomoyo? Phone call for you. It's your mother."  
  
"Hai. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto?" I've noticed their maid's eyes widen. "You look...so...beautiful."  
  
I flushed at the first compliment I've heard other than from Tomoyo, of course. "Arigatou." I replied timidly.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, Sakura." Tomoyo said as she went off outside leaving me in the room.  
  
I am still in surprise and amazed at my newfound self that I completely forgot that I was supposed to wash off my face before Syaoran could see me. As I took another last glance at myself, I was prepared to go back upstairs to Tomoyo's room when I've heard the door opened.  
  
I whirled around. "Tomoyo, I'm going toâE"" I was about to say I'm going to change but I was caught in surprise when I saw who've just entered the room.  
  
It is Syaoran.  
  
And he looks just as shock as I am.  
  
"Sakura?" He asked, looking at me in astonishment. "What happened to you?"  
  
I felt the heat rushing up in my cheeks because of embarrassment. Man, suddenly I just really wanted to disappear!  
  
"Makeover. Tomoyo's so insistent and..." I babbled. "I've got to get going first, Syaoran. I'm going to change now."  
  
"Don't." Syaoran blocked my path. "Don't change. I like how you look. You look so...beautiful."  
  
I could feel my heart pounding so hard and threatening to burst out of my chest right now. I just couldn't bear looking at Syaoran's eyes at the moment because I am too afraid that he'll know what I really feel.  
  
"Syaoran? You're here already?" Tomoyo's surprised voice echoed out the room as she entered. " I didn't know you've already arrived."  
  
"Well, one of your maids told me you're still on the phone and since you've said earlier that you've been expecting me, she just led me here already." Syaoran smiled. "By the way, really nice job with Sakura, Tomoyo."  
  
"Arigatou, Syaoran." Tomoyo smiled, glancing happily at us.  
  
I just knew how much she loves what's happening right now. I knew Tomoyo wanted so badly for Syaoran to see me this way and boy, how her prayers got answered. And because of that, I'm left in my misery.  
  
"Anyway, gomen nasai for being late." Syaoran added apologetically.  
  
"It's okay." I replied quietly.  
  
"I've got to get going now, guys. You can practice with your dance lessons now." Tomoyo said leaving me in surprise. And I thought she'll be with us the whole time when we practice!  
  
"Tomoyo!" I shouted in panic. "Don't go! I mean, you still have to teach us, you know!"  
  
"You're a good dancer, Sakura." She smiled slyly. "I'm sure you won't need me. Besides, my mom said I go baked some cake for you guys. She was saying I should feed you, Sakura. My mom wants to make sure you get to enjoy your stay here at our house."  
  
I smirked at Tomoyo. I know I've already been set-up! Although I am a good dancer, I thought we've already talked about this stupid dance thing before! And she knew pretty well that I am too scared to be alone with Syaoran.  
  
"Oh fine." I gave in. There's no use opposing with Tomoyo anymore. Besides, she already won.  
  
"Got to go, guys! Be back later for the snack!" She finally said right before disappearing in our sights, leaving me alone with Syaoran.  
  
"You know, you could keep up with that look and you'll be fine." Syaoran commented, giving me a thorough look.  
  
"Shut up, Syaoran, " I muttered making him laugh softly.  
  
"I mean what I've said about you being beautiful. You look like a lady in that attire. I'm sure, guys will beg you to go out with them." He said. I couldn't help noticing how he said the last sentence with such emphasis.  
  
"Let's get going with the dance lessons, okay?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "We don't have much time left anymore since you're late already."  
  
"I said I'm sorry." He said sarcastically.  
  
I immediately went to the stereo located at the far end of the room and turned it on. I really wanted to finish this dance as soon as possible. Syaoran's glance kept getting me nervous all the time and I just don't know, I have this crazy idea on my head that he seems to admire me. Am I weird or what?!?  
  
= Yeah, right. Syaoran admires me?!? Get real, girl! =  
  
I popped a random CD on the player and turned to face my pupil.  
  
"Well, are you ready?" I asked, taking a deep breath to calm myself, as a pulsating dance beat blasted out of the speakers.  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. What do I do first?'  
  
So I showed him. Actually, the lesson wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it might be. Syaoran's feet did tend to get in the way a bit at times, but they didn't do any permanent damage to mine, and he surprisingly had a good sense of rhythm. I felt sure that with practice, he wouldn't have anything to be ashamed of on Valentine's party.  
  
"I guess that takes care of it," I told Syaoran half an hour later. "I think you'll do just fine."  
  
"What about slow dancing?" he asked.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Don't they usually have some of that, too?'  
  
"Well, yes, but..."  
  
"Then hadn't we better work on it?"  
  
It was a sensible request, but for some reason, I hesitated.  
  
"There's really nothing to it, Syaoran." I told him. "All you have to do is put your arms around her and sway back and forth. It's a lot easier than what we've been doing."  
  
"Maybe so, but it would make me feel a whole lot better if we tried it just once." Syaoran said, looking intently at me. "Isn't there some CD there that we could use?"  
  
"I guess so." I said reluctantly. "Let me look."  
  
So I have no choice but to sort out all the CDs until I found a collection of romantic and sappy songs. I skimmed the list of songs and found a song called "No Ordinary Love".  
  
"I think that would be good enough." I muttered softly as I pushed the play button and the opening bars of the song played on.  
  
As Syaoran and I spent the first few measures of the introduction getting our feet in the proper position and out of each other's way, I must admit that as the time went by, I could feel myself bursting with nervousness. I am indeed trying my best to keep my cool, not affording for Syaoran to notice anything odd about me. As soon as we've settled our position, Syaoran put his arms around me and drew me close.  
  
Because of the difference in our heights, the top of my head just reached his shoulders (well, he is tall...^__^). So I had two choices: I could either rest my head on his shoulders or hold it at an uncomfortable angle as far away from him as I could get. I chose the latter. Syaoran must have sensed my uneasiness, because at that moment he looked down at me and grinned.  
  
"I won't bite you unless you bit me first." He said.  
  
I glanced up, about to make some response, and found Syaoran's face only inches from mine. Suddenly, my heart was pounding so hard, I felt short of breath. I looked quickly away, confused by my reaction to his nearness. What was the matter with me anyway? It was all so silly.this is only good old Syaoran Li, and I was only a substitute for Hana.  
  
I forced myself to relax, and for the next few minutes, we swayed back and forth in time to the music. Neither of us said a word. I figured that Syaoran is concentrating on keeping his feet out of my way. As for me, I couldn't have spoken if my life depended on it. It would have been impossible to carry on a conversation while my insides were turning to mush.  
  
At last, the final notes of the song faded away but for a moment we just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
Suddenly, there was a soft knocking on the door and a voice could be heard. "You okay there, guys?" Tomoyo asked tentatively. (Aaaawwww...bad timing Tomoyo!)  
  
The spell was broken, and I took a wobbly step backward out of Syaoran's embrace.  
  
"Anyway, that's how it is done." I said shakily, looking at Syaoran weakly. (It rhymes again! Lol!) I really prayed and hoped he still doesn't figure out what's happening.  
  
And if he does?  
  
I don't know what I'll do about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Ooooohh...sweet! Lol! Yeah! Anyways, pls. review! I'll appreciate it a lot! Thanks! 


	12. Jealousy???

Author's noted: Yay! I'm back! I'm so happy! I could say that I certainly enjoyed my vacation and because of that, I feel all refreshed and pumped up. ^__^ Anyways, I would just like to say my appreciation and heartfelt THANKS to everybody who keeps on reading and reviewing this fic. Thanks a lot for your undying support and understanding. You guys are the reason why this fic is doing great and why it reached this far. I think you all deserved a hug! *hugs everyone*  
  
Me a bit hyper, I guess..hehehe...^_^;;;...oh, yeah...here's the new chap! This is a bit short but I've decided to let it be that way. I've decided to include some important stuffs in the next chapter. This chappy will emphasize mainly on Syaoran's feelings and how he is trying to survive the new emotions happening to him, the same as with Sakura. This is just one of those, what I call, 'transition' chapters which serves to just connect one important chapter to another. Eeeps...I'm blabbing again. But anyways, hope u guys will like this one. Ehehehe...although this chap's a bit rushed but...hmmm...'ope u will still read and review it!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Auch, for being there especially at my lowest moments.  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
JEALOUSY???  
  
**SYAORAN**  
  
I guess you could say, I'm pretty restless. I don't even know if that is the exact word I should use to describe the state I am in right now. These past few days suddenly became an emotional twist for me, leaving me in an unfortunate state of bewilderment and uncertainty.  
  
"Do you think she will actually do it?" Tomoyo asked me, breaking my reverie and sending me back to reality.  
  
I shook my head as a reply. "I don't think so."  
  
"I guess you're right. But you could never tell what's going to happen with Sakura." She answered knowingly. "If you challenged her about something, she will surely fight back. And if I remember correctly, yesterday, you actually DARED her to look feminine today."  
  
I couldn't help smirking as I remembered yesterday's talk that I've had with Sakura. I know that all of you already learned about Sakura's dressed- up yesterday. I must admit that she looks really pretty in her get up and boy, does she looked really feminine. I never knew that she had it in her. I mean, she actually looked really gorgeous yesterday! (Hmmm..yeah, we know that a long time ago, Syaoran! You're just too dense to notice that!) Oooopss...better keep my mouth shut before I could say anything else. I know I'm talking nonsense already. (He's hiding something from us, ne? ^_^) Anyway, I guess I am just not used at seeing her like that. Sakura absolutely hates wearing any feminine stuffs and that she has this weird fashion sense of hers wherein she only gets to wears t-shirts and jeans. When I ask her about her attire back then, if I remembered correctly, she answered me with something like: "I'm more comfortable with this, and besides I'm one active girl. Frilly dresses would just get in the way of things."  
  
So to put it simply, I am indeed taken aback by her sudden change yesterday, even though Tomoyo admitted that she only forced Sakura to do it. Honestly, I like that get-up and it suits here better than those t- shirts she's wearing. Not that I have a problem with that before, it's just that I think it's time for her to start acting feminine since we're not getting any younger anymore.  
  
And then yesterday, an idea struck me so I could get her to look like that in school. Well, since we have uniforms, she can't dress up like that but at least she could have the make-up and the hair keep going. Of course, as expected she protested against it but I still challenged her, anyway. However, she's still against the idea. And now, Tomoyo and I are waiting expectantly before the class starts and to see for ourselves whether I finally got Sakura to do my challenge to her.  
  
"We'll see about that." I said, eagerly anticipating Sakura's arrival.  
  
"Oh by the way, how's it going with Hana?" Tomoyo looked at me curiously. "Have you asked her out already to the dance?"  
  
At that question, I immediately fidgeted in my seat as I search for the words to answer her back.  
  
"Actually...I still haven't asked her out."  
  
"Nani??? Then what's the purpose of all these practices you've had with Sakura?" She exclaimed. "It's Thursday already Syaoran, if you still doesn't notice it so unless you do something about it, you will end up having no one to go to that dance with!"  
  
I winced a little at the words Tomoyo blurted out. If only Tomoyo knew, I'm already pressured enough in asking Hana out. I know it's already Thursday and the dance is already on Saturday but I just couldn't bring myself to ask Hana out. It's really weird. I must confess that I still want to ask her out but whenever I saw Sakura, I just couldn't do it. And I don't know why. I mean, of course I have this small crush on Hana but every time I see my bestfriend, I also feel the same way I have with Hana around! And that's the reason why I'm being restless these past few days.  
  
"I know, Tomoyo. I'll come around to that." I answered.  
  
Tomoyo smiled mischievously. "Maybe you've got somebody else on your mind. Maybe you're having second thoughts on asking Hana out."  
  
I scowled at Tomoyo. I really couldn't help thinking that she is better off with Eriol to talk with. Both of them are so conniving and I bet to you guys that they'll have a lot to talk about. I suddenly have the urge to call Eriol in his seat and ask him to talk to Tomoyo so that she won't bother implying anything about my personal affairs anymore. But of course, I won't talk to that weirdo Eriol unless it's very important and that it's a matter of life and death!  
  
"Iie, Tomoyo. Stop having such ridiculous thoughts. I just haven't found the right time to ask her out."  
  
"Right time? Boy, I tell you again Syaoran, you're running out of time!" She reminded. "Right time or not, you got to pull yourself altogether to ask her out."  
  
= Geez...Tomoyo is worse than Sakura! Talk about peer pressure! = I shook my head.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Syaoran!" Hana greeted as she sat in her seat infront of mine. "Konnichiwa, Tomoyo."  
  
I managed to make a small smile despite my surprise. Tomoyo and I are so busy talking with each other that I wasn't able to notice her coming. It's a good thing that Tomoyo was not mentioning any names a few seconds earlier or else, Hana could overhear us and that'll ruin our whole plan!  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hana!" Tomoyo greeted warmly.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Hana," I greeted timidly, not failing to notice how more pretty she looks today.  
  
"The dance sure is getting closer," Hana commented. "It's really romantic how this is all turning out. With all the dates around us, no wonder there are new couples suddenly emerging! Love is sure on the air!"  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo agreed, her long hair bobbing as she nodded. "Whom are you going out with?"  
  
Ugh. And here we go again. This whole scene already happened before and I'm not really surprised that she brought up the topic once again for my own discomfort. I'm pretty sure that Tomoyo's going to give me something of a meaningful glance every now and then.  
  
"No one. I've decided to go all by myself! I really don't want to tie myself up with a single person for the entire night."  
  
Upon hearing Hana's reply, I could feel my hopes suddenly crumbling. I mean, all those practices I've had with Sakura suddenly went into thin air. Poof! Just like that.  
  
"But," Hana added as an afterthought. "If somebody I really like will ask me out, then maybe, I could go to the dance with him."  
  
I smiled inwardly at her change of plans. Suddenly, everything's on track again! Thank the high heavens for that! I guess you could say that I'm pretty much hopeful.  
  
"Hello, everyone. I see that you guys are having such a great discussion here." A very familiar voice interrupted. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
As I glance up at the smiling face of that..that guy...okay, I'll say the name...Eriol...man, I couldn't help feeling irritated! I just don't know why I don't like him! Maybe I'm acting irrational or something but it's really just one of those things. Hell, I just don't like him. Period. But at least, with his presence, I got my prayer answered. At least, Tomoyo have somebody who she can talk to but unless...they pair up to make my day miserable then that wouldn't look too good.  
  
"Sure, Eriol!" Hana smiled, looking up at him happily.  
  
A sudden idea entered my thoughts as I notice Hana's face beaming up at him. = Could it be that the guy Hana likes is...Eriol? =  
  
"We haven't been able to talk to you for a while now, Eriol. What's up?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just busy organizing the upcoming Valentine's party." Eriol smiled knowingly. "I volunteered to be part of the organizing committee. And I can just assure you right now that the party's going to be great."  
  
"That's cool! Sakura and I were supposed to volunteer too but she lost interest in it because she found out that the party's mandatory." Tomoyo replied. "Although she keeps on insisting that she will not go to the dance. Sakura will just pretend to be sick or whatever plan she could come up with so that she'll be excuse from attending that party."  
  
"But I hope she could come." Eriol said.  
  
"Are you going out with somebody, Eriol?" Hana curiously asked as I glared instinctively at Eriol.  
  
I saw Eriol shook his head gently. "I haven't asked someone...yet." And he gave her, what seems to me, a flirtatious smile as he finished off with his reply. I could just feel my emotions suddenly rising up.  
  
"You're going all by yourself too, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked in surprise.  
  
"Not if I can help it."  
  
"Oi, Syaoran," Hana glanced at me worriedly. "You became quiet all of a sudden."  
  
"I don't really have much to say," I mumbled while Hana looks at me curiously. When I glimpsed back at Eriol, his annoying trademark smile can already be seen on his face. I couldn't help glaring at him as my eyes met up with his eyes, however, he just continued to smile at me and Kami, how I hated him for that!  
  
Suddenly, a sudden whispering and a few excited shrieks caught our attention. As the three of us glance infront of the room, we could already see a small group of our classmates huddling near the door, talking about something.  
  
"What's happening?" I asked, baffled by some of my classmates' behavior.  
  
"Something's up." Eriol said to no one in particular.  
  
As the small group of people parted, a very familiar face emerged, looking so horrified but nevertheless looking so stunning and beautiful that my eyes couldn't help but just stare at her and blinked in amazement.  
  
"She actually... did it," Tomoyo said in obvious amazement.  
  
"Yeah..." I whispered softly, my eyes never leaving the girl who suddenly became an instant celebrity. Well, not that she's not popular before, I mean, she even became more popular because of her new look.  
  
"Hoeeeee..." Sakura said faintly, looking so embarrassed when she reached our place. "I knew this is such a bad idea! Aaaarrgggh!!!! Why did I let myself listen to you Syaoran?" She asked miserably.  
  
"Sakura," Eriol said and I couldn't help noticing the tone of admiration in his voice. "Don't worry, you look absolutely pretty."  
  
"I agree with Eriol! Boy, Sakura...you're a knock-out!" Hana squealed happily.  
  
"Um...Arigatou." She replied, but I could still tell how uncomfortable she really feels with her look.  
  
As my eyes keeps glancing at her unconsciously, I could feel again that all too familiar weird feeling that I've had. I swear, if my heart keeps on beating ALWAYS like this, I'm going to die of excessive beating of my heart. My heart is beating so fast that I actually felt short of breath!  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura looked at me pleadingly. "Say I look like a baka...I know I look like one!"  
  
I could feel my face burning as I took notice of Sakura's beautiful face, with her hair all tidy and her face applied with just the barest blush and her lips looking so...hmmm...how should I say this...hmmmm...kissable?  
  
"No. I mean, Uh...you look great." I stammered, while my face blushing at my last thought.  
  
I saw at the corner of my eyes how Eriol smiled knowingly and Tomoyo giggling softly. I could tell they're already noticing my sudden shift of moods. They are very insightful people and it's really hard to keep anything from those two.  
  
"Oh Sakura, you look really kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily. "I never thought you would actually do that challenge that Syaoran asked you to do!"  
  
"Yeah...I guess I was pretty challenged by his dare and I never really backed out, even before, of any dares that Syaoran asked me to do," Sakura answered. "And look where it got me!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure there'll be a lot of guys who will come running after you now!" Hana commented.  
  
Sakura scowled. "Hmp. I don't care. Besides this is only for today. I'm just trying to prove a point to Syaoran."  
  
"But what if a lot of guys did asked you out to that dance?" Eriol asked her.  
  
"Stop asking silly questions, Eriol!" I suddenly blurted out, unable to control myself. At that sudden outburst, all three of them looked at me in surprise.  
  
"What's the matter, Syaoran?" Sakura asked gently, her face a mixture of surprise and concerned as she looked at me.  
  
I tore my eyes away from those enchanting green eyes. I took a deep sigh to calm my nerves. I don't know why I actually did that! Eriol's question to Sakura and his idea that a lot of guys are going to ask her out suddenly troubled me. Man...I think I'm beginning to lose it!  
  
"Nandemonai." (*Nothing*) I grunted.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat loudly. "I'm going back to my seat now, the class is starting soon."  
  
As I slumped tiredly in my seat with a heavy heart, I could notice a lot of girls, most especially guys, who keeps glancing at Sakura. The looks on their faces showed pure admiration and astonishment, never believing that this beautiful girl beside me is the untidy and careless tomboy that we used to know. Who would've thought that she'd turn out to be, as what Hana said, a knockout?  
  
I glanced furtively at Sakura who seems to be engrossed with something that she and Tomoyo are talking about. As I look at her, I couldn't help feeling that my bestfriend seems to be so far away from me. She's actually near but yet, so far. I don't know, as if, something's changed between us. And I can't exactly point the exact reason why.  
  
I skimmed the textbook I pulled out earlier from my bag, unconsciously. Since, I'm not in the mood to talk to anybody, I pretended to enjoy looking at my book, while my eyes scan the words written in it although honestly, it doesn't even make any sense to me. As I flipped the pages idly, stalling for some time before our classes start, my eyes stopped unconsciously on just one word, as if drawn by some force to it.  
  
My eyes stared at the word, as if telling me something.  
  
"Jealousy." I murmured softly as I read the word.  
  
I could feel a new realization dawning to me, as I look back at Sakura, then at Hana, then at everybody...again noticing those guys smiling at Sakura.  
  
= Am I... getting jealous??? = I scowled. = But... why? =  
  
Maybe I know the answer.  
  
It's just that...  
  
I don't want to admit it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I totally agree with Syaoran...it does happen to me...even though It's all before infront of my very own eyes...I will still not admit it. Ugh. Oi, I'm getting engrossed on my own fic! Sheeeshhh... ^_^;;; Oh yeah, pls. don't forget to review! Arigatou! 


	13. Beautiful Girl

Author's note: Aaaaarrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh!!!!!! I have a major writer's block for days now and no matter how long I put off this chap, I just can't get my mind working! It's actually getting frustrating already. Anyway, whether I waited for a few days more or not, it would still be the same, I still couldn't get this chapter any longer so I just decided to write and upload it anyway. So yeah...this chapter will be SHORT. Well, shorter than most chaps of this fic, anyway. So please bear with me. It's really just one of those days when you can't do anything. My brain's dead on this chappy but I have to do this one, of course. I can't push through with the next chap if I'm not uploading this one any sooner ^__^  
  
As usual, Thank you very much to everyone who read and reviewed the fic! I hope you will still continue to support me on this one! Your reviews really mean a lot to me!  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
BEAUTIFUL GIRL (lame title! Ugh.)  
  
**TOMOYO**  
  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I silently watched everything happening around me. It feels like I'm watching a drama unfolding right before my very eyes. The only difference is that, the two main actors didn't exactly know their part yet. Both of them are still waiting and fumbling for the right moment to come.  
  
= But when will that moment come? = I asked silently with concern.  
  
"Oi, Tomoyo...you think you could accompany me to the bathroom later?" Sakura asked me.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sakura rubbed her cheeks slightly.  
  
"I have to wash off this make-up on my face as soon as possible." Her beautiful face frowned. " I'm getting way too conscious of the way I look."  
  
"Hey, you look great that's why they are looking at you." I smiled. "You don't really have to wash that off."  
  
"But I think I look weird!" She continued to protest.  
  
"Isn't it your choice to go to school like that?"  
  
"Well,yeah..."  
  
"Then bear with it at least for this day. Besides, I think he certainly found you stunning." I teased, my eyes sparkling at the thought.  
  
"He? Who?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean...him?"  
  
I noticed her blushing a deep shade of red. I answered her question by nodding.  
  
"Demo...demo...I don't care what he thinks of me!"  
  
"Oh please, Sakura. You don't have to be so defensive." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Me?" She pointed a finger at herself. "Defensive?!? No way!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I couldn't help smirking at that. I mean, I've already known she likes Syaoran but Sakura still keeps on acting as if I don't know it yet. She usually get all too defensive whenever I asked her about anything in particular about that subject.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo...I forgot to get some of my notes in my locker." Sakura stood up. "I'm going to my lockers now to retrieve it. Care to go with me?"  
  
"Hmmm...no. I'll just wait here until the next period."  
  
"Okay. Anyway, we still have some time left in our free period right?"  
  
I glanced at my watch. "Twenty minutes more."  
  
"Great! I'll be back in a flash!" She waved her hand casually before going out of the room.  
  
"Where's Sakura going?" Syaoran couldn't help asking, a few seconds after Sakura went out.  
  
After being quiet for most of the day, I was actually surprised when he finally speaks up. Really... if Sakura is weird, I absolutely think Syaoran's weirder.  
  
"To her lockers." I shrugged.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I blinked my eyes at Syaoran's behavior.  
  
"What's the problem?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to get a closer look of his sullen face.  
  
"Nandemonai." He grunted, his face looking at the opposite direction.  
  
"You sure look like you have one, though."  
  
I could hear Syaoran taking a loud, deep sigh. When he glanced at me, I saw his amber eyes narrowing at me.  
  
"You're at it again, Tomoyo. No, I don't have any problem so please don't get wrong ideas." Syaoran said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Gomen nasai." I replied quietly. I know I'm being nosy, but I can't help it, can't I?  
  
"Tomoyo...look, sorry if I'm acting moody today. I know I'm a jerk right now but," He looked at me apologetically. "I'm not really at my best today. I hope you understand."  
  
I smiled back at him assuringly. "Of course, I understand."  
  
= I guess, more than both of you could understand. = I added.  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
This has been a long day. No, erase that. This is one of the worst days of my life. Ever. Maybe I'm exaggerating a bit but who cares?!? It's just that, I hate this day and that's it.  
  
"Sakura!" A chorus of voices echoed down the hallway.  
  
I craned my neck to see those who are calling me. I was glad to find out that it was just my friends and not somebody who wants to date with me! You got that right. Somebody asking me a date...well, well. Believe it or not, some jerk of a guy have the nerve to ask me out of a date today! Talk about some creep! I just tidy myself a bit and now they're asking me for a date?!? That's really, really weird.  
  
"Hey," I responded casually.  
  
"How's it going with your new look?" Rika asked me.  
  
"Ugh. Talk about burden!" I replied with a scowl.  
  
"Burden? Don't you see the number of guys looking at you?" Chiharu marveled. "You look so kawaii, Sakura. Trust me."  
  
I shrugged. "So what? They can look at me until they grow tired of it and I don't care."  
  
"So what made you decide to change your look?" Naoko asked curiously. "Is it because of a special someone in your life?"  
  
I faked a smile as I tried my best to act casually. At the back of my mind, I could see Syaoran's face smiling at me but I shook my head to erase it.  
  
"Of course not! Syaoran dared me. That's all." I replied.  
  
"Well at least, it did something good for you. I mean, I even saw some of our classmates actually asking you out for a date!" Rika told me.  
  
"All of that is a big joke." I answered evenly. I closed my locker shut as I prepare to head back to our room.  
  
"Oh, Sakura. Don't put yourself down. You're certainly prettier than what you think!" Rika continued to encourage me, trying to help me see the best of things.  
  
"Rika's right, you know. Boy, you are certainly the talk of the whole class!" Chiharu piped in. "I mean, almost all the guys in our whole room are talking about you. You certainly got their attention now!"  
  
= Except the attention of someone that matters most. = I thought. Whoa! Why am I suddenly thinking like that? Am I really changing already? I'm even beginning to sound like my friends!  
  
I heaved an annoyed sigh. "I didn't do all of this just to get their attention, you know."  
  
"Oh, I don't mean to say that in that way." Chiharu hurried to explain. "What I meant is that, before those guys didn't even thought of you as more than the tomboyish classmate and friend that they knew but now...when they look at you, all they could see is the real beauty that you have behind those tomboyish acts that you used to do!"  
  
"I'm still the same old me. Believe me." I answered softly.  
  
"We all know that, Sakura. And we wouldn't have you any other way. But we just want to let you know that we all think that you look really pretty in your new look and we support you in it one hundred percent, for sure." Naoko smiled.  
  
I couldn't help returning their smile back. I am really lucky to have good friends such as them and I really do thank God for that. It really feels great you know, to have people whom you know will always accept you for what you are.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Hey, Syaoran." I heard Rika said. When I glance at the direction she was looking at, true enough, there was Syaoran standing beside her.  
  
"Is our Sensei already in our classroom?" They asked him as I looked at him silently. I looked down casually at the books I was holding when he looked at me.  
  
"Not yet. I just came from the restroom." He replied. "Are you going back to the room, guys?"  
  
When I glanced up at him, I know the question was asked to no one in particular but I could swear that he was looking at me the whole time he speaks. And I guess, I don't have to tell you again what his eyes can do to my heart!  
  
"Yeah." I answered softly.  
  
"I could just go with you, then. I'm also heading back." And with that, all five of us walked towards our room. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu was infront of me and Syaoran was just right beside me.  
  
"So...did you ask her out already?" I asked casually.  
  
"No."  
  
"But why? Time's already running out."  
  
I heard him sighed. "I know."  
  
"When will you ask her?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged helplessly.  
  
I turned to look at him in astonishment. "What do you mean, 'you don't know'?"  
  
"Sakura...you see."" Syaoran trailed off. "I can't ask her out because I'm confused. I think...I...I...like...I mean...I am your...what I..."  
  
"What's with you?" I narrowed my eyes. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Sort of." He stared at me but a few seconds after, he shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. Just...just...don't worry about me, okay? I guess, I'm just acting weird today."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Hmmm...guys?" Syaoran called out to the others who were ahead of us. " I forgot something. I have to get something from my locker first. I think you should go ahead."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. He is definitely acting weird! I know he have something to tell me!  
  
"Sure, no problem." Naoko answered.  
  
As I sat back on my seat, a few seconds after we returned to our classroom, my mind still keeps on wandering and thinking about the way Syaoran keeps on acting today. Even though I do have some sort of a problem too and that I am also a bit uneasy around him, because I'm still Syaoran's bestfriend, my concern towards him still hasn't changed. And seeing him look so troubled really worries me.  
  
"Sakura...a note for you." Hana said, passing a note to me.  
  
I unfolded the small piece of paper curiously. Who would send me a note, anyway?!?  
  
Sakura,  
  
Valentine's day is getting nearer.  
  
I think we should get to know each other now, aren't we?  
  
Just look at the door and you will see.  
  
Your friend,  
  
***********  
  
I gasped in surprise as I understood what the note says. As if in slow motion, I turned my neck slowly, as my heart beats on nervously, towards the door.  
  
And then I saw who my 'secret admirer' was.  
  
"It's you?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: So who do you think it is? Tell me then you're guesses! I just want to know how many will got it right ^__^ Hmmm...yeah...please review and tell me what you think. I would appreciate it a lot. Criticisms are welcome as long as it is said in a nice way...but flamers? Nah! Until next chappy! Arigatou everyone! 


	14. Revelations

Author's note: Gomen nasai everyone for leaving you in such a bad cliffhanger last chapter! I'm not really that evil but I've already planned out how to divide the scenes between chapters. So that explains why some chaps are short and while some are long.*sigh* But thank you to everyone who reviewed ^_^.  
  
Okay, here's the chap where Sakura's mystery admirer is revealed. Well, some of you actually got it correct, others giving me two options just to make sure while some just simply wish it was Syaoran. Well you'll know now, right?  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
I was so surprised at the guy standing at the door that all I could do is to cover my mouth as I gasp in utter surprise.  
  
"Sakura...I'm glad that this time has finally come," He said suavely. "For us to meet."  
  
I gulped. I was so speechless I didn't know what to say anymore. I felt like all the words I've learned deserted me. Even a small 'Oh!' that will escape from my mouth, at this time, would even be sufficient enough. But no, here I am, looking like an idiot and I still couldn't find my voice.  
  
"Hey, Sakura...are you okay?" He asked worriedly.  
  
I nodded mutely.  
  
"Why don't you talk or something?"  
  
"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked me, oblivious to the fact as to what's going on between me and my so-called mystery admirer. She doesn't know yet that the guy standing infront of me is the same guy who gave me all those small notes and gifts. When Hana handed me the note earlier, Tomoyo was busy copying some notes in her notebook and I wasn't able to tell her what the note says. I was so shocked after reading the note that all I could do was look at the door. And then I saw him.  
  
"You look pale, Sakura." Tomoyo observed.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you." He said quietly, his eyes looking at me with concern.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked him curiously.  
  
"Ano..." I muttered faintly.  
  
At last, I suddenly found again my voice. I eventually discovered that all it takes is just a long deep breath for me to be able to recover from my shock and speak again.  
  
"But...why?" I asked him, my eyes staring intently at him.  
  
"Gomen nasai for putting you up in such an awkward situation, Sakura. But since this is only the perfect time for me to admit what I've been doing, I guess I'm left with no choice."  
  
"I don't get it," Tomoyo wailed frustratedly as she looks back and forth at us.  
  
I decided to ignore her. Tomoyo's a pretty smart girl and she'll eventually found out what we are talking about. I really don't care if she gets to hear our conversation. After all, she's my bestfriend and she could be pretty much trusted. I am just thankful that only a few people are left in the room since it seems that most of our classmates make use of the free period by going outside.  
  
"What I meant is...why are you giving me those stuffs?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I thought all the while that it makes the whole thing more...how should I say this...exciting." He shrugged. "I really wanted to surprise you."  
  
I noticed Tomoyo's eyes widened. I guess, she's already getting the whole picture now.  
  
"I trusted you." I said accusingly. "Tell me, is this all part of your joke?"  
  
"Iie." He shook his head. "I wouldn't do such acts just to make fun of you, Sakura. You're my friend."  
  
"Precisely. We're friends and a good one at that. But what's your real purpose in asking me out?" I questioned him without even blinking. I know I probably sound like a judge in some trial court or something but I know I deserved a good explanation. And it better be good. There are a lot of questions going on my mind right now and I desperately needed some answers.  
  
"I want you to be my partner to the dance and that's it."  
  
I saw Tomoyo getting back to her work previously, which is copying notes, deciding to give us some privacy.  
  
"You know I won't go to that stupid dance."  
  
"I could take chances." He reasoned out. "You'll never know what's going to happen."  
  
A faint blush appeared on my cheeks as I think over the next question on my mind. I glanced at him, my heart beating erratically out of nervousness.  
  
"B-But..." I hesitated. "ButYouNeverLikedMe!" I said as fast as I could.  
  
He frowned a little at my mumbling.  
  
"I think I don't get what you've just said."  
  
I squeezed my hand anxiously.  
  
"I mean...I never noticed anything about, uh, you liking me before so...I was kind of wondering why you want me to be your partner."  
  
"You're wrong, Sakura." He smiled. "I've liked you way back then."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at that revelation. I mean, he likes me a long time ago?!? Even when I look all mess-up and acts like a guy? And I didn't notice anything about it?  
  
"...As a friend." He continued.  
  
After hearing him said that, a mixture of relief and a bit of disappointment sunk inside of me. Relief because at least, I don't have to deal with him knowing that my friend likes me romantically. I mean, that would be so awkward! Disappointed because...well, I really don't know...I thought...I just thought that finally a guy liked me, after all. Despite being such a tomboyish and untidy girl that I am.  
  
"Then why did you asked me...if you just see me as your friend?"  
  
"There's no rule that states you can't go out with your friend."  
  
"I thought you like her." I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"Yes, I still like her. You know that." He sighed. "But I figured eventually that now's not the right time for her to know that."  
  
"I don't see the point. I've offered you my help before, with regards to you-know-who, but it seems all those things will go into waste."  
  
"Nope, it isn't. Trust me. But I'm not here to discuss anything with regards to that matter aren't we?"  
  
I sighed disappointedly. "I guess so."  
  
"Are you...are you angry at me, Sakura?" He asked tentatively.  
  
"Iie." I replied. "But I'm very much confused."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry for putting you up for this. I'll give you time to think it over, okay?"  
  
"Hai." I nodded absent-mindedly.  
  
"Here. Please take this from me."  
  
When I looked back at him, I was surprise when I saw him holding a single, white rose.  
  
"How did you do that?" I asked amusingly, finally lightening and warming up again to him.  
  
He winked at me as he handed me the flower. "Magic."  
  
"Arigatou." I managed to make a small smile, as I fingered the beautiful flower gingerly. I know I still don't want to go to the party and I won't tell him that right now, especially that our free period is almost up, but at least I'm glad that our friendship still remain the same, despite what happened.  
  
"What's with the rose?" A voice interrupted us, sounding very annoyed. "Eriol?!?"  
  
My heart skipped a beat.  
  
Eriol and I glanced at each other.  
  
"Syaoran..." I started the same time that a loud ringing of the bell, signaling the end of the period, pierced the entire school.  
  
**TOMOYO**  
  
So it was him, after all. Sakura's admirer is none other than Eriol. Who would've thought?  
  
I looked down on my notes as I tried my best to shut out everything that I've been hearing between the two of them. I don't know...as if, I just don't want to hear anything about the whole thing right now. Well, considering the fact that what they are talking about is only just between them, of course I shouldn't be listening and eavesdropping and minding other people's business. I must admit that I am as surprised and shocked as Sakura is upon knowing the identity of her 'secret admirer'.  
  
Well in a way, I was glad that it turned out to be Eriol all along. At least, it was not some creep or maniac trying to scare or irritate my friend. I mean, Eriol is such a gentleman and so...romantic. And you might wonder why I'm saying he's romantic, eh? Isn't it obvious? The letters, the gifts...all spelled one thing: K-A-W-A-I-I. I could say Sakura is lucky that Eriol admires her although I would've never thought that he likes my bestfriend all along. But I guess I was wrong.  
  
I felt a small twinge in my heart. Could it be pity or pain? Pain? Nah. I guess it was more on the side of pity. Because I do know for a fact that Sakura likes Syaoran and if I played my cards right, I bet my life she wouldn't go with Eriol. I mean, first of all, Sakura doesn't like dances. That's enough reason for her not to go. Second, she will go to that dance only if Syaoran is her partner. I know she didn't mention that but she's pretty obvious, anyway.  
  
But when I heard Syaoran's bewildered voice, I knew I just couldn't help myself from looking at them anymore. I could immediately sense the uprising annoyance in Syaoran and the confusion in Sakura by just merely looking at them.  
  
"I'd rather talk about this later, my little descendant." Eriol answered so casually which made Syaoran even more furious.  
  
"Don't you dare call me 'little descendant'."  
  
"Aren't you a little moody today, Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "You've been like that since morning."  
  
"What can you expect from me if this old man here keeps irritating me?"  
  
I saw her raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"He's irritating you? But all that Eriol got to do is talk to me." She wondered out loud.  
  
"That's precisely the point." Eriol pointed out which confused Sakura even more.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Whatever." Syaoran grunted.  
  
"Next class is starting soon. I'll just talk to you guys later, after class. And oh, by the way Syaoran, try not to glare at me too much. It could really do some permanent damage to your eyes." Eriol reminded him.  
  
At that statement, both Sakura and I couldn't help stifling a laugh. I mean, Eriol exactly got the point.  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed into slits. "Shut up, Eriol."  
  
However, Eriol just smiled back at him. When he turned around to walk back to his seat, for a brief moment our eyes met.  
  
I smiled timidly at him. I felt a warm feeling flowing inside of me when he looked my way. I suddenly got a feeling that things are going to be interesting.  
  
**SYAORAN**  
  
"Nani?!?" I exclaimed, my voice echoing loudly along the deserted corridor. "What do you mean Eriol's your secret admirer?"  
  
"I know you perfectly understand what I've just told you, Syaoran. I just don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this." Sakura replied exasperatedly.  
  
"Because he's a jerk!"  
  
I am definitely seething inside. I am so annoyed at Eriol that I could swear, I could just punch him and wipe that smirk of his face.  
  
"Well isn't he? And aren't you supposed to be mad at him or something?" I asked.  
  
"Why should I hold a grudge against him? He's our friend, Syaoran." Sakura tried to reason out calmly. "I must admit that I was shocked at first and I feel like I was betrayed but I've soon realized that everything that happened was so shallow for me to get angry at him."  
  
"Oh please, don't tell me you also fell for him!" I said disgustingly. "Just like those love struck foolish girls surrounding him."  
  
"Don't compare me to them." She said evenly.  
  
I was such in a bad mood that I couldn't control my temper anymore. I know I shouldn't flare up like that and take it out on Sakura but Eriol's still not here and I am getting more and more annoyed as each minute passed by. Ugh. I really can't bear to see Eriol go to that party with my bestfriend! I mean, Sakura deserves someone better than that guy!  
  
"Well, you do sure act like one." I scowled.  
  
"What's your problem, Syaoran?" She snapped. " What's it to you if Eriol asked me out?"  
  
I was suddenly startled by her question. Yeah...what's it to me if Eriol asked her out? Do I have the right to object or interfere with her personal affairs?  
  
= Because she's my bestfriend and I'm just concern about her.= I tried to reasoned out silently.  
  
"Or is it because it is Eriol who DID asked me out? What if anybody besides him asked me to that stupid dance, would you react just the same?"  
  
"Yes, I will. Even if it isn't Eriol. Who would trust a guy who's so gutless enough not to ask you out personally instead of telling you through letters and stuffs like that." I crossed my arms impatiently. "And in this case, Eriol is the one who did all these schemes which makes the whole thing even more surpicious. Haven't you wondered why he'll like you, anyway? I'm sure you're not even his type! So don't be so foolish enough to believe that he really likes you!"  
  
Right after I said those words, I immediately realized that I made a big mistake. I looked at Sakura to see her face hurt and in pain. I bit my lip but I know I just couldn't take back everything that I've said. It was already too late.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Who would like a girl like me? Who would notice me, anyway?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Sakura...""  
  
She glared at me, her eyes revealing the hurt I've caused to her.  
  
"Just because you grew up a little and you've realized that girls do exist doesn't actually make you an expert on that subject. Just because I'm not your ideal girl, you could say things that can damage my self- esteem."  
  
I was surprised at the faltering voice of Sakura. Was she on the verge of crying? Never in my whole life have I seen her cry. My bestfriend is one tough girl. But when I glanced at her eyes, I was almost taken aback by a faint sparkle in her eyes. Is it...tears?  
  
"I shouldn't have said that." I muttered quietly.  
  
"Too bad, you already did."  
  
That was all that Sakura said and in an instant, she was gone. The last thing I've seen was Sakura running away from me while Tomoyo was hurrying to catch up with her. I figured that Tomoyo's just finished practicing her singing lessons when Sakura bumped into her.  
  
"You shouldn't have let your temper blind your true intentions." A voice said behind me.  
  
"What do you REALLY want, Eriol?"  
  
"The answer lies within your heart."  
  
I glared at him at the answer he gave me. I really have no time for such riddles!  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You have to find out for yourself." He answered before walking away from me.  
  
And I was left confused and feeling bad about myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: What the heck was Eriol up to?!? And Sakura and Syaoran had a fight? What's happening? *looks around nervously* Waaahhhhh...don't be mad at me! I know it was a pretty serious chapter and a bit sad too but just to save you from asking, THIS IS AN S+S STORY!!!! How could I bear for the two of them not to get along? But that's my twist right? Just try to be a little more patient coz this fic's already getting nearer to its end =( and then you'll know how its going to end. So yeah...please try to review. And don't flame me just bcoz you didn't like what happened. That would be so unfair. But anyway, Arigatou for reading! Ja! 


	15. The Valentine's dance

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy to do this fic. I hope you all understand. Just want to thank everybody for patiently waiting for this chapter and also for reviewing. I'm not too sure about the grammars because I didn't proofread this chapter because I don't have time.  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
THE VALENTINE'S DANCE  
  
**SAKURA**  
  
I stared at my reflection in the mirror absent-mindedly. I think I've been in this same position for several minutes now. I guess, I'm still thinking some things over and wondering whether my decision to go to that Valentine's party is right.  
  
"Oi,Sakura...is something bothering you? You look a little troubled." Kero asked worriedly as he floated beside me.  
  
"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Somehow, you don't convince me. Hmmmm...maybe that gaki did something to you, huh?"  
  
My eyes followed Kero as he flopped down infront of my vanity mirror. I couldn't help thinking how he almost got close to figuring out what's been really troubling me for days now.  
  
"I'm just wondering whether I look okay in this dress." I frowned. "I feel funny."  
  
"Oh, that's all?" He raised an eyebrow. "My, Sakura-sama...you don't have anything to worry about! You look really beautiful. That outfit really looks good on you. Perfectly different from all those stuffs you used to wear before."  
  
"You think so? But I still feel awkward wearing this." I glanced at my dress, which Tomoyo created just for me.  
  
To be honest, the dress itself is not bad at all. It is actually simple but still, it's very elegant which I really like. You know me, I'm not really into extravagant or sexy dresses. And because of that, Tomoyo designed this dress with simplicity in mind. The sleeveless dress is pastel pink in color and falls up to the ankles of my feet. It is made of soft fabric, which is similar to silk, that made the dress flow freely and gracefully for just even the slightest movement that I make. Not only that, the material of the fabric which Tomoyo used shimmers faintly even under the light of the moon, and for a final touch, she even added intricate beadwork along the hem of the dress. I could tell from the pattern alone that she labored it for several days. The dress indeed is a work of art and friendship. It would certainly be a pity if it could not be worn on the day it is intended for.  
  
"Nah. You'll get used to it. So who are you going to that dance with?"  
  
"Eriol."  
  
Kero's small eyes bulged somewhat exaggeratedly. "Eriol? I thought you're going with that gaki! So...he likes you, eh? Oh well, I guess he's way better for you than that kid. Although, he smiles kind of creepy if you know what I mean."  
  
I would take it that you guys are surprised that I've finally decided to go with Eriol today at the dance. Actually, going to the dance itself must've been a surprise already. I never would've thought that I'm going to dance myself. I know what all of you must be thinking but no...Tomoyo didn't convince me until she coaxed me into attending, what they say, 'the big event'. I think she gave up on that plan a long time ago. But still, I could never be sure...anyway, the point is, it was not something like that. In fact, I even volunteered freely to go to the dance today which sure made a lot of people surprised. The girls were even more astounded when they found out that Eriol's going to be my partner. And I bet, Syaoran overheard that fact when I announced it yesterday to my friends after school. Oh, in case you're wondering, we're still not on speaking terms with each other. I guess I 'm still pretty mad at him. Honestly, this is our first big fight ever since we became good friends and it pains me not to be able to talk to him. A part of me wants to go up to him and tell him that we can be friends again but another part of me, which is ruled by my pride and bruised feelings, didn't want to. God knows how much I love my bestfriend and how I've even learned to love him more over the past few days, but I guess...all those words he said to me last Thursday really hurt me. All the jealousy, pain and confusion U have kind of get all mixed-up and I just blew up. And that defiant side of me made me do this crazy thing of going to that dance with Eriol. All those words that Syaoran hurled at me serves as a challenge for me to prove that I could look just as pretty as any other girl that he sees.  
  
"Anyway, who's the unfortunate girl that the gaki's going out with? That is, if anybody will go out with him," Kero said hastily.  
  
"I would prefer it if you'll call him by his name and not 'gaki'," I corrected. "I'm pretty sure someone will go out with Syaoran."  
  
"Who? Tomoyo?"  
  
I chuckled softly. "Are you crazy? No, not Tomoyo...some other classmate of ours. Anyway, why do you suddenly seem so interested on Syaoran's date?"  
  
Kero scoffed. "No, I'm not interested on what's happening on his life! I just don't have anything to talk about."  
  
"Then could we just talk about something else?"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
With a critical look at myself, I brushed my hair half-heartedly, unsure if I'm doing it right. With a frustrated sigh, I put down the brush aside after combing my hair with it.  
  
"I should've let Tomoyo come here and do my hair. I think I'm not doing any progress with this."  
  
"Aaaaaawwww...you're being hard on yourself, Sakura. You are certainly prettier than what you think. And having a date today at your school's dance just goes to show that a guy likes you. And Eriol's not a pretty bad guy, if I may say so."  
  
I just kept silent at Kero's last comments. I could've corrected him regarding what he thought about Eriol but I'm really not in the mood to explain. As long as Eriol and I both know that this date is nothing but just pure friendship, that's all that matters.  
  
"You're absolutely right, Kero." I took another glance at my reflection before standing up. "I look perfectly okay and I shouldn't be too hard on myself. So now, I'm going downstairs and wait for Eriol. Besides, he could be here any minute now."  
  
"Be sure to have fun, okay?" Kero reminded me.  
  
"I hope so. And thanks for all your kind words." I smiled. "Don't worry, I'll bring some cookies for you when I get back, how about that?"  
  
"Really?!?" Kero jumped up and down. "Yay! You're the best Sakura!"  
  
I couldn't help giggling at the sight of a yellow-winged creature prancing around enthusiastically.  
  
"You don't have to be over-excited by it. Anyway, I'm going downstairs now. See you later."  
  
"Take care!" I heard him called out after I closed the door before me. With a sigh, I went downstairs and braced myself for whatever reaction I'm going to get, most especially from my brother.  
  
"Konbanwa, Sakura!" Yukito greeted as soon as he saw me. "Wow, you sure look really beautiful tonight! You look so grown-up! Don't you think so, Touya?"  
  
My brother just glanced at me. "I guess so."  
  
I sat down carefully on the couch across the two of them. I was kind of surprise that Yukito's here today, even though he's almost always on our house everyday. But I thin I'm even more surprised to found out that they are not yet eating their dinner. Usually, after my brother comes home from school, he immediately raids the refrigerator for something to eat. And the loud rumbling of Yukito's stomach even made me wonder more on why they still haven't decided to eat.  
  
"Aren't you guys hungry?" I finally asked them.  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it, well...we are a bit hungry but you're brother here insisted that we wait for you and see for ourselves who's going to be your da-"  
  
"We're going to eat later." Touya cut off, giving Yukito a somewhat knowing look.  
  
"Yeah, right." I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sister complex." I faintly heard Yukito muttered under his breath while Touya rolled his eyes.  
  
I managed to make a small smile as I watched the affectionate taunting between the two. Seeing them like that kind of reminds me of my own bestfriend, Syaoran.  
  
I felt a small ache in my heart just thinking about him. I must admit that I missed him already but I was too hurt by those words he said to me...or maybe is it because I found out that he didn't like me?  
  
Fortunately, an expected knock from the door broken my sad thoughts. Tonight should be one night I should enjoy and thinking about him will not do me any good at all.  
  
"I'll get it." Touya immediately offered before I could even speak a word.  
  
I casually watched my brother's reaction as his face shifted from a crumpled glare to that of astonishment.  
  
"Konbanwa, Touya-san. Hmmm...is Sakura already ready?"  
  
"Yeah..." Touya said slowly. "Come in, she's at the living room."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"You're Eriol, right?" Touya asked, before Eriol could even enter the door. From the sound of his voice, I'm pretty sure he is expecting somebody else.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I greeted Eriol with a smile as soon as he saw me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Touya and Yukito exchanged curious glances.  
  
"Sakura, I must say that you look absolutely wonderful tonight." Eriol praised me in such a way that I couldn't help feeling confident about myself.  
  
"You look good yourself." I answered back truthfully. The dark blue tuxedo that he's wearing certainly brought out his features. Not to mention how he looked even more sophisticated at that attire.  
  
"A corsage?" I couldn't help uttering in surprise as Eriol took a step beside me and show me the corsage.  
  
"Of course. Something like this is just right for a lady like you." Eriol smiled at me.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Touya cleared his throat loudly. "I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't you guys be going now?"  
  
"Well, we are going now...isn't that right, Eriol?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Enjoy yourselves." Yukito added.  
  
I took a glance at Eriol and a newfound determination is built inside of me. Kero was right, Eriol is not a pretty bad guy to become my partner...in fact, he's even more than that. I know that a lot of girls have crushes on him and for Eriol to choose me as his date must mean that I am special.  
  
Eriol offered his hand to me. "Should we go now?"  
  
I took a deep breath before answering him. This is it. It's now or never. Will I continue to go to that dance with him?  
  
An image of Syaoran flashed through my mind.  
  
"Sure. We should go now. We really shouldn't be late." I answered, crossing my fingers.  
  
**SYAORAN**  
  
I never would've imagined that I'd end up going to this dance after all. But certain circumstances made me do so. I know I shouldn't be here today, right this very minute at school, attending this party, but something on my mind kept telling me to changed my mind..tThat I SHOULD attend the dance, despite the fact that I don't want to. And of course, even if I really didn't want to go, I'm left with no choice. I already have a partner to the dance and I just couldn't tell my partner that I didn't want to go just because I don't feel like it. That would be so insensitive of me. Yes, you heard it right...I have a partner. I don't know what got into my mind but I finally had the guts to asked Hana out. And it just happened out of a rush that I practically didn't know that I was already asking Hana to be my date and that she finally agreed to go with me. A few days ago, I would've been ecstatic to found out that I'm going to the dance with my crush but considering what happened between Sakura and I...I know I don't have anything to be happy about. Who will be happy to know that your bestfriend is so angry at you for being such a jerk? I know I'm not happy. And when Sakura announced yesterday that she's going out with Eriol crushed my heart even more. I just can't figure out why she's going out with that guy! But I know I don't have a right to stop her, it's her life anyway. She could just go with Eriol for all I care. But who am I kidding? I know, how I am so affected to found out that Eriol's going to be her date that's why I immediately asked Hana out without even thinking. Right after learning that she's going to the dance with him, I made a pact to myself that I'm going to this dance no matter what. With or without a partner. But now, with anxiety getting the best of me, I don't think that I am still that determined to be here. I don't know if I even want to be here!  
  
"Hey, Syaoran?"  
  
A gentle nudge sent me back to reality. I looked meekly at Hana to see her staring curiously at me.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Hana asked.  
  
"N-Nothing." I mumbled. I decided to smile a little at her, it's the least I could do especially after being lost in my thoughts for a few minutes now. I know how she must be regretting why she decided to go out with me. After all, I've been a complete bore.  
  
I took a glance at Hana and shook my head. Here I am, with my crush and she's looking so gorgeous beside me, and all I do is think and wander off my mind? I am a fool!  
  
"Hey, I saw Tomoyo and our other classmates! Should we join them?"  
  
I hesitated at her question. Should we really join them? I know that Sakura's with Tomoyo and I don't know if I have the nerve to see her right now but after all, they're also Hana's friends. I guess it really can't be helped.  
  
I gulped. "Sure."  
  
As soon as we approached our classmates, I was relieved and surprised at the same time to found out that Sakura's not yet here.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Hana greeted warmthly.  
  
"Hello Hana, Syaoran!" A chorus of voices answered back.  
  
"Wow, you all look so great! So, the gang's complete already huh? All of you sure arrived on time," Hana commented.  
  
"Not all are present. Sakura and Eriol are not yet here." Yamazaki corrected.  
  
"They are a bit late, I think." Tomoyo frowned. "The original plan is that I'm going to arrived with them because I will fixed-up Sakura but they declined at the offer. I think Eriol offered to escort Sakura alone."  
  
I couldn't help frowning at that fact.  
  
"Eriol's so romantic. I heard he even rented a limo and a driver to fetch them." Naoko informed us.  
  
"So all of you really decided to go to this dance, huh?" I asked, changing the subject. I really don't want to hear how great their Eriol is.  
  
"Of course! And I must say, I'm loving every minute of it!" Rika answered.  
  
"The school really prepared for it as we can see. The decorations alone must've cost a fortune." Hana observed.  
  
Tomoyo looked around. "And almost everybody is here already! I guess everyone must've been excited that they couldn't help but be punctual."  
  
"I see you guys are having such a great discussion."  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
I felt my heart jolt at the fact that Eriol's here already. Which means that...  
  
"Sakura! Oh my god, you look simply gorgeous!" Hana exclaimed.  
  
Judging from the looks of people around us, and also from our friends' faces, I know she must've look really pretty.  
  
"Konbanwa, everyone." Sakura greeted silently.  
  
When I finally caught sight of her, I knew I'm already lost. I felt so short of breath because of her beauty that I felt my jaw drop. And I'm not exaggerating. She really looks gorgeous.  
  
"That dress really fits you," Naoko commented.  
  
"Tomoyo designed it for me."  
  
"And Eriol looks so great, too." I heard Chiharu said.  
  
My eyes watched her silently as she talked. Why didn't I notice it before? I was wrong to say that Hana is the most beautiful girl I ever saw because somebody else is far more beautiful than she is. And she's standing right before my very eyes. Too bad, that I didn't notice it sooner.  
  
When Sakura glanced at me briefly, for a fleeting moment, our eyes met. At that instant, I longed to reach out and talk to her but she immediately averted her gaze from me. Instead, she smiled sweetly at Eriol...and he smiled sweetly back at her.  
  
I felt so hurt but I knew that it is my own fault why all of this happened. I was a jerk to her and I deserved to feel like this. I am so stupid not to notice and admit what I really want after all.  
  
= I really wanted to tell you how beautiful you are, Sakura but...I can't. = I thought with a sad smile. She looks so happy to be with Eriol that I couldn't break that happiness by just talking to her. I know how she'll get even more angry at me because I even have the guts to talk to her.  
  
"May I have this dance, Hana?" I asked my date, as soon as another new song blasted out of the speakers. I've decided to at least do something other than stare at Sakura because I just couldn't bear to see her with Eriol. I have to do something else to at least get my mind off her. Even for just a while.  
  
"Of course." Hana smiled sweetly.  
  
As I led Hana to the dance floor, I couldn't help glancing at Sakura's beautiful face. I was surprised to see that she's looking back at me, and to know that she's staring at me, makes me blush that I quickly looked away.  
  
I hold Hana's hands and closed my eyes. I want to shut off everything around me. I imagined that this is Sakura I'm dancing with, the one I'm holding. And that little thought made me for a moment, at least a little bit happy.  
  
When I opened my eyes and saw her dancing with Eriol so close to us, I knew I was just dreaming. She got somebody else, not me.  
  
= Why did it have to took such a long time for me to realize that I care deeply for you, Sakura? =  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that something is not right?" Hana whispered at me.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"See?" She chuckled. "You're lost in your own thoughts again."  
  
"Gomen nasai. I know I haven't been very attentive but there are just some things on my mind and thatâE""  
  
"Ssssshhhh..." She gently placed a finger on my lips. "You don't have to explain. I know what you must be feeling."  
  
I looked at her in surprise. "You do?"  
  
Hana nodded. "I know. And all I can say to you is that, you have to be true to yourself. Don't be afraid to take a risk. Most importantly, don't be afraid to love."  
  
"Why are you saying all of this?"  
  
"Because I am your friend." And with that, she smiled at me affectionately before placing her head on my shoulder.  
  
I am really surprised at her words that I can't help wondering if I am that obvious about what I feel for Sakura. Am I too transparent? But Hana sure makes sense, though.  
  
I couldn't help smiling at her advice.  
  
= Don't be afraid...don't be afraid... = I repeated over an over in my head.  
  
I've never been afraid about anything in my life and I know I shouldn't be afraid right now. I know I shouldn't be afraid to express what I really feel and most important of all, I should first and foremost admit to my own self what I really feel for my bestfriend.  
  
"Thanks, Hana. Thanks for enlightening me." I replied gratefully as I squeezed her hand gently.  
  
I stole another glance at Sakura, still dancing with Eriol and I was surprised once more to found out that she's looking at me. But before she looked away, I caught a glimpse of her somewhat frowning at me. I guess, she must've really disliked me to frown like that.  
  
Well, surprisingly, although I thought the party's going to go on and on until I would drop dead from boredom, I was caught unaware that the time flew very fast. With all the dancing and a bit talking around, the party is already nearing its end. And boy, was I really relieved at that. I really wanted to get away from here so I could do some serious thinking.  
  
"True to its tradition, just like any dances, we're also going to have our very own King and Queen of the Night," Terada Sensei announced at the stage, along with some excited hush and murmurs from the crowd.  
  
"And of course, the King and Queen will have the honor to dance for us the last dance to conclude this very successful party."  
  
I watched in boredom as the principal walked to the stage and handed an envelope to him.  
  
"And now, I have here the names of our King and Queen of the night!"  
  
I rolled my eyes as some excited shrieks came from the students. I really can't just figure out what's so exciting about it.  
  
"I'm going out to take a break." I told Hana before going outside to catch some fresh air."  
  
"Don't you want to know who's going to win?"  
  
"I'm not interested."  
  
While I was walking halfway throughout the crowd, I heard Terada Sensei still talking.  
  
"And our King of the night is none other than..." He paused deliberately.  
  
"It's Eriol, I'm sure." I heard some girls whispering and I couldn't help once more but frown.  
  
= Eriol...so what? He could be the King as long as he wants to. = I thought disdainfully. I really don't care.  
  
"Is none other than Syaoran Li!"  
  
A loud shriek and giggle suddenly filled the whole gym and I felt like a deer caught in headlights when the spotlight loomed at me. I was so surprised that I couldn't help staring at everybody.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, whoa! You're the king!" Yamazaki shouted suddenly appearing out of nowhere.  
  
I felt somebody pushing me gently as the crowd suddenly parted in acknowledgement of me. I felt myself blushing as I felt all eyes starring at me. I suddenly felt like a fool standing alone at the middle of the gym.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Li! And now for your Queen..."  
  
I heard another round of excited shriek from the crowd.  
  
"Is Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading the fic. Feel free to e-mail me for any comments or suggestions. I really hope I could do the next chapter asap but let me just say I'm still not too sure about my time but I promise I will finish this one. ^__^ 


	16. Falling

Author's note: Gomen nasai everyone for the loooooong delay! I am still darn busy with my part-time work and school. Thank you for bearing with me. I don't know if this chap's short but it's the best I could do. Sorry also for any grammatical errors or something since I just typed whatever idea I could have in my mind right now. Having to put off with this story for so long makes it hard to write gain another chapter. Again, gomen nasai to everyone who is waiting for this fic…

Guide:

~_song is from Sisters with voices titled 'Weak~_ (Letters appearing in this format is the song playing on the background)

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Falling

_**Normal POV**_

            Sakura is too shocked to say anything when she heard her name being spoken out loud as the Queen of the Night.  The last thing that registered on her mind is that Syaoran is very deserving to win as the King and whomever he gets to dance with sure is one lucky girl.  And now that she was chosen as his Queen and the lucky girl who gets to dance with him, she felt suddenly extremely nervous.

            "Sakura…He's waiting for you at the middle."  Tomoyo whispered, smiling encouragingly at her.

            Sakura looked at all her friend's faces hesitantly to see all of them smiling back at her.  She even saw Hana winked at her and was surprised when Eriol even squeezed her hand gently.

            "This should be your night, Sakura-chan." Eriol added, which confused Sakura even more.

            As Sakura walked nervously towards Syaoran, she feels as if everything is happening so slowly around her that it seems like forever before she could make her way to him.  As her emerald eyes met up with his eyes, she knew right then and there how much she actually miss him and how her love for him had grown.

            When she finally stopped infront of Syaoran, he was so breathless to finally see her beauty up close and personal.

            = God, she really looks like an angel. = He thought, his heart beating erratically.

            "May we now request our King and Queen to initiate in dancing the final dance of the party for us?"  Terada Sensei said from the stage.

            At their Sensei's signal, Syaoran took hold of Sakura's hands gently as they've heard the opening bars of the song blasting through the speakers.  He was even surprised to discover how cold to his touch Sakura's hands are.  Both of them is actually shaky inside but they couldn't deny the fact that all they wanted for the entire night is to dance each other and have each in their own arms.  Keeping their 'dance lessons' in mind, Sakura gingerly placed her hands on his shoulders while Syaoran shyly placed his hands on her small waist while they sway to the music.

            ~_I don't know what it is that you've done to me…_

             But it caused me to act in such a crazy way.~ 

            Sakura couldn't help closing her eyes as she awkwardly rested her head on his chest.  She is becoming oblivious of people watching them and all she could do is savor the song playing loud across the entire gym.

            ~_Whatever it is that you do when you do what you're doing…_

_             It's a feeling that I don't understand,~_

            = Sakura… = Syaoran thought in a daze as his eyes caught sight of a few pairs of couple slowly making their way across the center of the dance floor, dancing to the slow music.

            ~_Cause my heart starts beating triple time_

_              With thoughts of loving you on my mind._

_              I can't figure out_ _just what to do,_

             When the cause and cure is you…~ 

            = Syaoran's presence is definitely driving me nuts. = Sakura thought, aware of even the slightest touch he make to her sensitive skin.  For her, if their situation would've been different, she would've even found the whole thing of winning both the King and Queen of the Night as funny and ridiculous. Who would've thought that two people who used to hate to attend this Valentine's party the most would end up as such?  But considering the fact that they aren't on speaking terms with each other and that she has fallen hopelessly in love with her bestfriend, things aren't the same as they were before.

            = It would never be the same as before. = Sakura added bitterly, feeling a big empty hole in her heart.

            _~I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak_

_              I lose all control and something takes over me_

_             In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase_

_             I want you to stay with me, by my side_

_ I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet_

_It knocks me right off of my feet…~_

            "Sakura," Syaoran spoke so softly that he's sure she would've fail to hear him.  But when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, all the words he was supposed to say suddenly left his mouth.

            "Yes?" She asked quietly, looking down from his face as  quickly as she glanced up to him.

            "You…look so gorgeous tonight." He replied timidly.

            ~…_I can't explain why you're loving makes me weak.~_

            At his compliment, Sakura's untamed heart beat faster than she could ever imagined.  But another part of her still seems to resist.  She never felt so happy and afraid at the same time.

            ~_It's time after time after time I've tried to fight it_

_             But your love is strong it keeps on holding on._

_            Resistance is down when you're around, it starts fading_

_            In my condition, I don't want to be alone.~_

            "Onegai…Onegai, don't speak anymore." She look at him pleadingly, afraid that if he talk to her again, all her defenses would break down.

            Syaoran tenderly brushed away a strand from her face.  He stare at her curiously when he heard her answer.

            "Why?" He asked hoarsely.

            ~_ Cause my heart starts beating triple time_

_              With thoughts of loving you on my mind._

_              I can't figure out_ _just what to do,_

             When the cause and cure is you…~ 

            Sakura shook her head as tears threatened to spill out from her eyes.

            "Just because." She answered firmly.

            He felt his spirits being crushed as he saw Sakura trying to put him out of what's troubling her.  It pains him to see his bestfriend distancing herself away from him. Whatever happened to their friendship?

            "Why? Is it because I acted like a jerk? I know I haven't told you this but I want you to know that I'm really so-"

            "Please don't." Sakura shook her head more furiously this time.  "You will never understand why."

            ~ _I get so weak in the knees, I can hardly speak_

_              I lose all control and something takes over me_

_             In a daze and it's so amazing, it's not a phase_

_             I want you to stay with me, by my side_

_ I swallow my pride, your love is so sweet_

_It knocks me right off of my feet…~_

            How could she tell him that everytime she hears his voice, she's on the verge of admitting how much she actually cares for him?

            = I don't want Syaoran to know how I really feel about him. = She thought miserably. = I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to know what his reactions will be if he found out the truth. =

            "If…if you don't want to, then I won't utter a single word anymore." Syaoran replied sadly.  "But let me just tell you one more thing."

            Sakura stared down on the dance floor, trying her best to seem interested on watching  their feet moving in time with the music.

            "Arigatou for…dancing with me.  Thank you for e-everything."

            ~_I try hard to fight it, no way can I deny it_

_             Your love's so sweet…_

_            It knocks me right off of my feet.~_

            At his words, Sakura knows that if she stayed longer on his arms, she will lose it.

            "I-I've got to go now."

            "B-but.."

            "Please, Syaoran." She looked at him squarely, disentangling herself from his arms. "Please just give me some time to think it over. When I can finally look straight into your eyes without feeling any grudges against you, then we can talk. But right now I just…I just can't."

            ~_I get so weak…_

_              Blood starts racing through my veins._

_              I get so weak…_

_             Boy, it's something I can't explain._

_            I get so weak…_

_           Something bout the way you do, the things you do oh,_

_           It knocks me right off of my feet…~_

            Before Syaoran could even reply, Sakura hurriedly walked away from him as he saw her saying something to Tomoyo and Eriol.

            = Should I follow her? =

            He shook his head frustratedly and decided not to risk it. He will just have to find the right time to talk to her and maybe finally admit what he really feels for her.

            _~I can't explain why you're loving makes me weak…~_

            "But you never even gave me the chance to explain…" Syaoran said softly, as he walked out silently from the dance floor.

~~~~~~~~

            "Let me accompany you to your house please?" Eriol asked Sakura worriedly.

            Sakura smiled gently at him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, Oniichan is already outside waiting for me."

            "Touya?" Tomoyo asked in surprise. "I thought all of us are going home together."

            "Well…my brother's overprotective of me suddenly. I don't know what's gotten into him, though." She lied. 

Of course, Touya wouldn't be fetching her outside. In fact, nobody's waiting for her outside. She just really wanted to go home as fast as she could so that she could think some things through. She actually brought some of her cards (Like the Dash and the Fly Card) because she knows she could use them for the night. She have a feeling earlier that she will left the party earlier than the others.  And how right she turned out to be.

"I see…Just take care okay?" Tomoyo said.

"Of course. Tell Rika and the others that I have to go home now, okay?"

"You could be sure about that." Eriol nodded his head.

"I've got to get going." Sakura finally said as she walked towards the exit of the gymnasium, intent to leave the place as soon as possible.

As Tomoyo and Eriol watched Sakura leave the party, Eriol couldn't help sighing at what his plan turned out to be.

"I guess my plan didn't worked, huh?"

Tomoyo looked at him quizzically, wondering what on earth did he mean by that.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No…" Tomoyo frowned.

"And I thought you are one observant girl."  He chuckled softly.

"Well…"

"Okay, to explain it as briefly as possible. I decided to become Sakura's 'secret admirer' so I could get her to be my date for this party. I just want to know how much it will actually affect Syaoran."

Tomoyo frowned as a thought occurred to her. "But how can you be sure that Sakura will go with you to the party? You know how much she hated parties!"

"I know. But that's the risk I got to take.  Anyway, I figured that Syaoran needs to divert some of his attention to other girls so that I could also see for myself how Sakura will react to know that her bestfriend finally have a crush on somebody." Eriol smiled at her mischievously. 

"Don't tell me you have a part to play about Syaoran's sudden liking for Hana,eh?"

"Maybe." 

She rolled her eyes. "Come on,"

"I've known Hana way back before I even transferred here in Tomoeda. She used to be my classmate in England." (Let's just say Eriol also used to study in England. ^__^). 

"And because you are also impatient just like me, to see those two hard-headed people to finally realize their feeling for each other, you decided to take matters right into your own hand. Is that right Eriol?"

Eriol nodded.

"And you even asked Hana to come over here and maybe do some little magic on her so that you could be sure that Syaoran will get to 'like' her, is that it?"

Eriol's eyes twinkled in amusement. "You are definitely one intelligent girl."

"And you said I wasn't observant." Tomoyo mocked in disguise.

"Let's just say that Syaoran's infatuation for Hana could just be considered as 'power-worshipping'." 

"Does Hana know anything about your power?"

"Hmmm…no. It just happened to be that when I called her up she told me she's also coming over here in Japan and from there an idea occurred in my mind." He replied. "The timing couldn't be any perfect."

"So basically, to assure that Sakura will go out with you to the dance, you just have to make sure that Syaoran will like someone else so much that Sakura will be jealous of that girl to the point that she will finally attend this party." Tomoyo concluded.

"You got the point."

"But why are you doing all of this?"

Eriol couldn't help laughing at Tomoyo's question. "Because they are soo stubborn.  I figured that it's the right time for them to admit their feelings to each other.  Sakura and Syaoran are too obvious, you know.  Only the two of them are too naïve to notice it themselves.  I certainly don't want somebody else to come along who certainly and seriously love them to ruined their relationship.  At least, I could assure you that all Hana and I wants from them is purely friendship."

"Does Sakura know that?"

"Of course. I told her that I just see her as a friend." He answered. "And maybe that's another reason why she decided to go with me to the dance."

"That's a relief…" 

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked in amusement.

"What I meant is that at least Sakura knows that you're not toying with her feelings.  I thought you told her you liked her romantically then now you're telling me that you just see her as a friend." Tomoyo crossed her arms defensively. "At least you got that point straight."

"I liked somebody else." He said simply.

"Who?"

"You still have to polished more your observing skills, Tomoyo-chan…" Eriol stared at her eyes solemnly, which made Tomoyo blushed. 

 "What do you mean, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked softly.

But Eriol didn't answer her. Instead he led her to the dance floor to dance with him.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter. Only one more chapter to go before this fic's finished! I will try my best to find some time to end this story as fast as I can, okay? Again, Arigatou everyone! Ja!


	17. Buddies In Love

Author's note:  Heeeyyyyy!!!! This is the last chapter for this fic already and I am so happy that it's finished now! At least I finished a fic ::wipes sweat off forehead:: I just  want to tell everyone who read and reviewed this fic for making this one very successful.  I had so much fun writing this fic because of  you guys and knowing that at least someone reads this makes me feel good ^__^. Again, Arigatou gozaimas everyone and I hope to see you again sometime in your own fics or in my other fics as well. Ja!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

BUDDIES IN LOVE

_Normal P.O.V._

            The Valentine's party turned out to be a huge success.  Even after a week has passed, the whole Tomoeda Elementary School is still talking about it.  Everyone was all praises for the job well done by the organizing committee; all agreed that the party is indeed a blast…well, _almost_ everybody except Sakura and Syaoran, that is.

            "Sugoi…it seems to me that everybody's still can't get over the dance, huh?" Tomoyo commented.

            "Who wouldn't be? I mean, it's just sooo romantic!" Rika giggled. "Congratulations for the good work done by the organizing committee, Eriol!"

            Eriol smiled good-naturedly at her. "Why, thank you Rika.  We're just glad that all our efforts didn't go into waste."

            "And it's really fun to see all our classmates getting dressed-up.  I didn't even recognize some of them because everyone looks so sophisticated and glamorous!" Naoko added.

            "You shouldn't forget to mention the people suddenly getting paired up ever since the dance," Rika implied.

            At that, Tomoyo's cheeks became slightly red while Eriol just glanced at her slyly. 

            "Well, I still think Chiharu and Yamazaki are cute together." Naoko laughed.

            "Geeezzz….it's not like we're a couple or anything!" Chiharu rolled her eyes but of course nobody believed her.  Almost everyone knows that something different is going on between the two of them and they are just too afraid to admit it.

            "I still think that one of the best part about the Valentine's party is the announcement of our chosen King and Queen," Eriol said just a little bit too loudly that even Syaoran, whose back is turned against them, heard him.

             Tomoyo's eyes twinkled at the memory.  "Ooohhhh…you're right, Eriol. I mean, nobody deserves the award even better than Sakura and Syaoran!"

            "Guys…" Sakura, who is silent the whole time during the conversation, grunted.

            "That's like, the kawaiiest moment, ne?" Tomoyo prodded on.

            Syaoran couldn't help shaking his head as he overhears their conversation.  He knows from experience how Tomoyo could get all hyped up about something.  Especially if it's all about her favorite person, which is obviously none other than, Sakura Kinomoto.

            Naoko, Chiharu and Rika nodded. "We just have to agree,"

            "Please guys…I certainly don't want to remember that." Sakura couldn't help muttering.  Everywhere she goes, people still talk about her and Syaoran.  Everyone thinks they look perfect together.  Everyone speculates that they have something going on between the two of them.  And that's exactly the last thing that Sakura wants people to think about.  She hates being in the limelight and being talked about by almost everyone about her nonexistent and hopeless lovelife is not something she is rejoicing about.  If anything, it just sorts of add to her suffering.  

            "Still not used to the attention, huh?"  Eriol mused.

            Sakura sighed. "I guess so.."

            "How about our dear Syaoran here?" Eriol continue to ask, an evil smile making his way up to his face as he turn the table now towards Syaoran, who seems to be busy engrossing his self by staring into the blackboard.

            "What are you talking about?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes, as he realized that they are suddenly talking about _him_.

            "We're just recalling how kawaii you and Sakura-chan look together as you dance at the party." Chiharu couldn't help giggling as she remembered how romantic it really is to see the two of them dancing and staring into each other's eyes.

            Syaoran could feel his cheeks starting to blush.  The mere memory of it still makes him blush but as far as he's concerned, he just want that certain topic to be dropped.  That night dancing with Sakura is one of the bittersweet memories he had with her.

            "Whatever."

            When Terada-sensei walked inside the classroom, no one was more glad than Sakura and Syaoran.  For them, they know where their friend's topic is leading to.  And with Eriol and Tomoyo around, they could never be sure if one smart remark could do some serious effect on their feelings towards each other.

            Syaoran sighed as he stares sadly at the empty seat of Hana, who seems to be absent at the class today.  He just couldn't help thinking how he misses Sakura so much and the fact that he couldn't do anything about it pains him so much.  It's almost one week since their fight but still, Sakura is not yet speaking to him.  

            = _Is she that mad at me?_ = 

            Sakura noticed how restless Syaoran is.  She knows how much he is suffering because she is still not speaking to him and she really feels guilty at that.  However, whenever she tries to speak to him, she suddenly became tensed and afraid.  She feels that if she say something to him, something about her feelings for him will slipped out from her mouth.  And she certainly doesn't want that to happen.

            = _What is wrong with me? He's your bestfriend, for Christ's sake!_ = She asked herself silently. 

            "I read over your assignments and I just want to commend everyone for submitting great pieces to me." Terada-sensei smiled. "It certainly gotten me into the mood for the Valentine's party.  However, I am taking notice of one exceptional work done by a certain pair.  And I think it's really good how both even created a short love poem to describe the couple they've chosen."

            The class listened eagerly at their teacher, wondering whose work were those that he mentioned.

            "And because I think their love poem are too good for the rest of you to hear, I want them to read it out loud to the class." He paused to glance briefly at the paper he's holding. "Any representative from Kinomoto's group?"

            "Hey, that's our work!" Tomoyo gushed happily. 

            "I'm just glad he liked it." Sakura grinned. "You could read the poem, Tomoyo-chan."

            Tomoyo shook her head as she smiles breezily at her. "Nah.  _You_ should be the one reading it. You created it."

            "But you also—"

            "Nonsense, Sakura-chan." She smiled sweetly at her. "Come on, raise your hand now so you could read the poem."

            Even though she doesn't want to read it, Sakura grudgingly raise her hand to tell their teacher that she will be the one to read their poem.

            "Good, now Ms. Kinomoto why don't you come over here infront and read your piece from here."

            Sakura couldn't help groaning inwardly at that.  She is not really into sappy stuffs and reading their poem, which they created personally, infront of the entire class is certainly embarrassing.

            Terada-sensei smiled encouragingly at her while he hands their paper back. "You may now proceed, Ms. Kinomoto."

            Sakura took a deep breath as she glanced at the class.

            = _Well, here goes nothing…_=

            "_Love and Friendship_ (this is work done by the author, Amanda Rae and this is NOT mine!).

_ Love for you is kept deep inside my heart   
 I want to tell you how I feel but I don't   
 know where to start "_

Sakura paused for a few seconds, realizing the new meaning of the words for her.  She feels a big lump suddenly making way down her throat and for some reason, she feels vulnerable standing infront of the class reciting their poem out loud.  
  
_           "I'm afraid that you might run, afraid our   
            friendship might get lost "_

She glanced briefly from their paper and unintentionally, for a few seconds, amber eyes is looking back at her.  Sakura could feel the intensity of it, looking at her as if reading her own emotions along with the poem as well.  
  


_"I …I care too much about you to lose you at   
that cost. "_

Syaoran couldn't help noticing how Sakura's voice seem to waver as she speaks infront.  He knows that Sakura is not enjoying reading her romantic poem out loud for everybody to hear but he also know that she is not that really shy too.  So what seems to be the problem with her voice?

_"I can't tell you why I love you_,"  Sakura uttered softly, her own emotions suddenly getting jumbled. 

"_Or how I feel for you   
But if you knew how much you meant you'd   
know my love was true."_

Sakura glanced up from reading the paper, remembering in her heart the word written in the poem.  She remembered it now; how she managed to come up with writing this poem is no mystery at all.  For this is what she's been going through for days now; this is what she's been feeling for him. As she looked back at all of her classmate's faces and come across with Syaoran's, someone deep inside her surprisingly fought back and look back at him as she utters the poem loudly.  _  
_  
            _"Some says love is like the ocean; it comes and   
            goes with the tide,   
            But no matter how the moon is shining, I   
            want you by my side. "  
  
            "Cause… even when my hopes are lost, you   
            still bring back my dreams…"_

Sakura and Syaoran continued to stare at each other's eyes as she finished the last sentence of her poem._  
  
_

_"And even if I can't show it… you mean more   
to me than it seems."_

By the time Sakura is finished, everyone in their class couldn't help clapping at her very emotional delivering of the poem.  Sakura just thought in her mind that they have no idea how much the poem comes so close to describing her feelings for a very special person in her life. 

~~~~~~~~

            Later that afternoon, Sakura and the gang were all busy packing up for their volunteer work.  Since Terada-sensei asked them to help him and Rika urged all eight of them (Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu. Rika, Naoko) to participate, they willingly accepted it.  And besides, teaching second graders a game of baseball and basketball proved out to be fun.  All the children were sweet and adorable that even Sakura became so fond of them, wishing that she even had a little brother or sister of her own.

            Right now, all eight of them were working quietly inside the Athletics' Department office.  It was cleanup time and everyone was just glad for something to do while they thought some stuffs over their head.  Sakura quickly picked up some of the equipment they had borrowed and carried it over to the gym.  It actually didn't take her long to store the balls and nets in their closets.  Sakura was tempted to stay and shoot baskets, waiting for everyone to leave so that she could avoid some unwanted time with Syaoran.  Right now, she's still very much confused but she is slowly learning to heal and accept the fact that they could only be friends and will never come more than that.  

            =_He have Hana already so why should I bother?_=

            Sakura took one basketball and dribbled it onto the court.  At the foul line, she bounced it several times and set herself for the shot.

            "Rebound!"

            She turned around to see herself face-to-face with Syaoran.

            "When I shoot, I don't miss."

            Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

            Sakura take a shot.  And she missed.

            Syaoran pulled the rebound off the board and dribbled past Sakura.  He decided to joined in her little game even if she didn't invite him.

            "I've got to put that away now," She said, holding out her hand.

            "I've got to talk," He replied, dribbling the ball so close to her.

            "So, stand here and talk if you want.  I'm going to put this away." 

 Sakura quickly snatched the ball from him, but he grabbed her arm just as quickly.

            "_We've_ got to talk."

            "I can't think of a good reason why." She said.

            "Sakura…you look so unhappy.  And I don't know what to do to help."  Concern was written all over Syaoran 's face that it just about broke Sakura's heart.

            "Please don't do anything."  She replied, tracing with her finger a curved line on the basketball. "It's not your problem, Syaoran."  

Sakura moved away from him.

"Things aren't great right now, it's true, but I set myself up for this."

"No." Syaoran frowned. "I set us up, when I started playing the Hana game with you."

"_Excuse _me." She retorted. "You may have gotten almost all the girls in our school to chase after you but when it came to you and Hana – get it straight – I'm the one who helped with that romance."

"You're sure of that," His eyes sparkled angrily. "I wonder what makes you so awfully sure you are the one calling the shots—"

"Two points, no rim, "Sakura announced, calling her shot, then making it, a clean swish.

Syaoran retrieved the ball and dribbled it behind the yellow circle. 

"Three points," He announced confidently, then sunk the ball into the net.  He turned around to face her.

"You really don't have a clue about what I've been trying to do."

"I've got a clue all right," She interrupted. '"You're trying to beat me at my own game."

"Which game do you mean, Sakura?"

Sakura scooped up the ball.

"Which game?" He insisted.

She twirled around him and went for the left-handed lay-up. She is furious.  She's lost in love.  And she wasn't going to be beat shooting baskets.

However, Syaoran caught up with her and made a clean block.  Both of them charged after the loose ball, slamming against the wall.

"You know when I first met you," he said "That day you were sitting at the classroom looking like a brat, I thought you were actually a little crazy and so weak that you should probably always wear your crash helmet."

"Really? How flattering," Sakura said, trying to disentangle her body from him.  It made her ache to be so close to him.  His voice, his smell, his touch was all around her.

"But, but I guess I was even crazier—"

"I won't argue with that." She snapped, lunging for the ball that was rolling away from them.

"—wanting you."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at him. "What did you say?"

"I wanted you.  But you never wanted me." Syaoran laughed. "When I think about it now, it's pretty hilarious."

She was stunned.  Why was that funny?

"I was scared to be feeling all these new things around me and was such a baka for not knowing it soon enough," He continue to look at her with those incredible amber eyes. "There were a few moments, like when we're dancing at the party, when I thought I had a chance."

Syaoran shrugged and smiled, as if those moments were no big deal.  "You helped me with Hana and even managed to get yourself a date with that Eriol. I was so mad at that you know! And I even let it all out at you!  You were angry at me and I couldn't blame you. "

"Oh, jeez…"

"I thought all that I wanted is to get a date with Hana…I never thought I'll end up wanting you." He sighed. "That night, at the dance, all I wanted was to reach for you."

Syaoran took a step forward.  She instinctively picked up the basketball and clutched it like a life preserver.  Could Syaoran tell that she's shaking all over?

"You can let go now," He said quietly. "Game's over."

"Is it?" I whispered. "Who won?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody?"

"Obviously." He snapped. "Not you, not Hana, not me." 

He turned and walked away.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief.  He meant it.  It really was over.  He had fallen in and out of love with her before she even know it.  It had lasted about as long a dip in a chilly pool.  Now all that was left was anger.

She watched his back for a minute, then took a running start and hurled the ball from the half-court toward the basket at the other end of the gym.  She wanted to smash the glass blackboard into a thousand pieces.

Instead, the ball dropped neatly into the basket.

Syaoran stopped and waited for the ball to roll back at him.

"You know, if you practiced a little," Sakura noticed one side of his mouth drawing up. "You'd be sort of a good shot."

"I _am_ a good shot."

Syaoran nodded towards the basket, then flipped the ball to her, as if he were passing the ball to a teammate.  But just after she caught it, he ran over to block her path.  Sakura dribbled around him.  Syaoran stayed with her.  She drove hard to the left, then to the right.  He was with her in every step.  Pulling back again, she faked and raced for the lane.  

She couldn't help giving Syaoran a sneaky elbow on the ribs before taking off just beneath the basket.  They ended up colliding in midair.

"Foul!  On the arm! " Sakura yelled.

"Are you kidding? Charging!" Syaoran exclaimed.

They just stood there, sweating, looking at each other.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, his voice so low and breathless she could hardly hear it. "I'm in love with you.  It's not over for me.  I can't stop being in love with you and I don't know what to do about it."

Sakura swallowed hard.  The feelings she is having were so intense that she was actually terrified.

"You are kidding." She tried to sound light and breezy.

"No, I am not." Syaoran kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Does it still look like I'm joking?"

She stared in surprise at him.

 He looked at her intently. "You're shivering."

"Really."

He pulled her against him, his arms encircling her like he'd never let go, lowering his mouth slowly towards her face.

"Sakura…closed your eyes."

Sakura closed both, then opened one.

Syaoran laughed out loud.  His mouth felt like a smile on her lips and she could feel him laughing all up and down his body. He kissed her gently, gently again, waiting for her. "Sakura," he said softly.

When Sakura kissed him back, it was with everything that she felt. Syaoran stopped laughing; she could feel him trembling up and down.

Both are oblivious around them that they don't know how long they stayed in each other's arms. At last, Sakura managed to talk.

"I, uh, guess we should get back to the office."

"But you still didn't tell me something…"

Sakura smiled at him, as she put the basketball away.

"Syaoran Li," She looked at his eyes lovingly. "I love you very, very  much. I guess, more than you'll ever know."

Syaoran hugged her tight and reached out for her hand, kissing her cheeks one more time.

"Everybody's going to be a little surprised about you and me, don't you think?" Sakura asked.

"Well maybe not Tomoyo and Eriol." He smirked. "But the others will be. Rika, Yamazaki, Naoko and Chiharu have no clue.  We're both pretty good fakers."  He added as they walked down the hallway.  

When they reached the end, a note was posted on the office door.  

_Dear Syaoran and Sakura,_

Couldn't stay any longer.  Everyone's meeting at the Pizza Palace 6:00 to unwind.  See you there.

_                                                                                    Yamazaki._

P.S. We've already cleaned up the entire office so need to worry about it anymore.

P.P.S. Don't let me down, guys. I love happy ending.

~~~~~

kotsch

Author's note: Well, there it is! My _first_ finished fanfic! I hope you guys would still read and review even up to this last chapter of mine! ^__^  Well, if you might notice I started this fic with a basketball game and ended it too with a game between Syaoran and Sakura.  It just symbolizes how they started as friends and end up as more than that.  Anyway, if you could tell me which part of the whole story would you like the most out of all of them I would certainly love to read it. Again, Thank you very much everyone!!!!!


End file.
